Cambios
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Continuación de "Eres todo lo bueno". Tigresa por fin ha podido tener lo que todos llaman felicidad junto al Guerrero Dragón. Pero con la llegada de un antiguo y muy poderoso mal, esto no durará mucho. Después de sucesos inesperados que la harán tomar decisiones de las cuales pueda o no arrepentirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como ven aquí está la continuación de mi fic. Pero eso no es todo, volví a publicar el fic de Shen "Hasta el final." Bueno creo que ya no tengo mas cosas que informarles, mas que disfruten el cap. Y si les gusto dejen su comentario, es gratis ㈳6 para saber si les gusta o no. Ok ya los dejo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Distintos caminos.**

Tres meses después de haber regresado.

En el Palacio de Jade se encontraban todos los maestros representantes de cada escuela de Kung Fu de toda China, junto con unos mensajeros y otros personajes.

Al frente y al centro de todos ellos estaba Tigresa. Quien estaba usando su ropa de siempre, la única diferencia era que la blusa era color café, y una capa parecida a la de Shifu.

En la primera fila estaba Po, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Hu, Gongqi, Fenghuang y Mei Ling. Las últimas dos estaban encadenadas y vigiladas.

—Maestros de Kung Fu. —ella comenzó a hablar. —Agradezco que hayan venido a la audiencia que he solicitado. Y por haber venido a la ceremonia de despedida del maestro Shifu.

—Disculpe, maestra Tigresa. Además de la ya mencionada. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos ha llamado? —preguntó el maestro Cocodrilo.

—Puede que tal vez esto no le sea de mucha relevancia. —se quedó en silencio por cinco segundos. —Lo que quiero hacer es retirar la ley en la que dicta que ningún maestro debe tener familia.

Aquella noticia causó un gran revuelo entre los maestros.

—¿Por qué quiere hacer esto, maestra? —preguntó un rinoceronte de Lee Da.

—Por la razón de que varios, por no decir la mayoría de los maestros, tuvieron que dejar a sus familias para su supuesto bienestar. Pero el problema es que ninguno se tomó la delicadeza de por lo menos fijarse que su familia estuviera bien. Necesito ver si fue lo correcto. Porque ya he visto varios casos donde lo mejor hubiese sido que los maestros hubieran permanecido con ellos. Posiblemente creen que es algo absurdo. Pero ¿no les gustaría verlos por lo menos una vez más? Ver que se encuentran bien. Que optaron por la decisión correcta al dejarlos. —hizo un pequeño golpe con el bastón. —Los que estén de acuerdo con lo que acabo de proponer levanten su mano. Y si es lo contrario, fundamenten su respuesta.

Ésta tardó en ser tomada. Algunos se quedaban pensando, otros compartían opinión con otros maestros. Hasta que por fin tomaron una decisión.

Por muy increíble que parezca, todos accedieron. A excepción de uno. Hu, el elefante.

—¿Por qué se niega, Hu? —preguntó Po dirigiéndose al paquidermo.

—¿No es obvio? Están poniendo a todos en peligro... Además no puede tomar en cuenta la opinión de dos criminales como éstas. —señaló a Fenghuang y Mei Ling. —Por personas como éstas se aplicó esa ley...

—No voy a permitir que me hables así, Hu. —se levantó Fenghuang de su asiento. —Podré ser una criminal, como dices tú. Pero lo que tú eres ni siquiera tiene nombre.

—Fenghuang, por favor tranquilízate. —dijo Mei Ling en voz baja. —Estás armando una escena.

—Lo siento. No debí rebajarme.

—Eso es a lo que refiero. —de nuevo habló Hu. —Por cosas como ella existe la ley. Los protege a todos ellos. Porque hay mucha más probabilidad de que sea atacada una familia...

—No siga. —le hizo una señal con la mano Tigresa. —No he hecho esta reunión sólo para hacerles perder el tiempo. He investigado sobre todas esas familias que supuestamente fueron beneficiadas con ésta. La mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, fueron asesinados.

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Que si ellos hubieran permanecido con ellos nada de eso habría pasado. Y esta información fue comprobada. Por ello, agradezco al maestro Buey por haber brindado la información de las familias.

—Eso no prueba nada.

—Estamos hablando de más de quinientas familias de las cuales por lo menos un miembro de ésta fue asesinado por un bandido o criminal que tenía problemas con un maestro. Mi pregunta es: ¿dejaremos que eso pase de nuevo? Y me alegra el ver que todos, a excepción de usted, aceptaron. —comenzó a caminar en dirección al elefante. —Bueno, como la mayoría accedió a la anulación de la ley, ésta será revocada desde ahora. Agradezco hayan venido. En la puerta hay comida que el Guerrero Dragón cocinó. —dio media vuelta. —Doy por concluida la reunión.

—Sería mejor para todos que Shifu hubiera dejado que te pudrieras en ese orfanato. —todos se quedaron callados al oír las palabras del elefante. —Pero no, una niña como ella necesita estar y entrenar en el Palacio de Jade. Y eso casi le cuesta su título como maestro. Lo único que estás haciendo son estupideces.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a la maestra del Palacio de Jade, Hu? —preguntó Buey.

—No se preocupen. Sé exactamente de lo que habla, Hu. Inclusive, sé que usted estuvo en contra desde el principio. Sin embargo, supongo que los sabe, el hubiera no existe. —contestó completamente serena Tigresa. —Pensaba decirle esto en privado. Pero, como veo que le gusta llamar la atención, se lo diré ahora. Está fuera de su cargo como alguacil y como maestro de Kung Fu. Y será arrestado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Le parece poco traicionar al Consejo de Maestros? Durante la investigación que realice descubrí que ha estado trabajando junto con los maestros que sirven al imperio. Ha cobrado dinero y ha dejado que ellos sometan a pueblos cercanos al área de las montañas. Y no necesito ser especifica a que montañas me refiero, ¿o sí?

Unos guardias se acercaron para arrestar a Hu.

—No. Pero él también participó en esto. —señaló al gallo.

—Ellos ya lo saben. —admitió Gongqi. —Yo les comprobé todo. Aún así iré a prisión. Y pensar que yo era amenazado con que destruirían a mi familia.

—Traidor.

—El único traidor eres tú.

—Ya pueden llevárselos. —ordenó Po, quien se dirigía a un costado de Tigresa.

—¿Ahora quién es un criminal? —preguntó de forma cínica Fenghuang.

—Me alegra mucho que haya decidido haber anulado la ley, maestra Tigresa. —hizo una reverencia el maestro Cocodrilo. —Por fin podré ver a mis sobrinos.

—No fue nada. —igualmente hizo lo mismo que el maestro, y después se fue a la habitación que una vez fue de Oogway y Shifu.

Ahí dentro, se sentó en la cama y vio unas pinturas donde estaba Oogway con sus alumnos y otra donde estaba Shifu con ellos.

—Las cosas han cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo. —suspiró ella. —Por lo menos tengo la...

—Disculpe, maestra Tigresa. —interrumpió Zeng, quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación. —Vengo a entregarle un mensaje.

—¿De quién? Todos los maestros están aquí.

—Del maestro Shifu. —sacó el rollo de su morral. —Me lo dio justo antes de que partiera a la ciudad de Gongmen a ayudarles. Dijo que se lo diera este día, que curiosamente fue el día de la junta. —le entregó el rollo. —Dijo que éste le ayudaría a tomar una decisión. O que le daría un gran alivio, ya que la decisión la tomó él. Era algo así. —salió de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Zeng. Tómate unas vacaciones.

—Está bien. —comenzó a caminar. —Guerrero Dragón, nos vemos luego. Estoy de vacaciones. —le dijo alegre a Po.

—Bien por ti. —se dirigió a la habitación. —¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Po sin recibir respuesta, o por lo menos un sonido que lo aprobara o lo negara. Lo único que vio era Tigresa leyendo un rollo mientras tenía un semblante triste, pero que ella quería ocultar.

—Tigresa, no necesitas ocultar lo que sientes. Si suceda algo no dejes en contar conmigo. Para eso estoy yo. Para apoyarte. —se puso enfrente de ella.

—Gracias. —cerró el rollo. —Al parecer las cosas ya no van a ser como antes.

—Pos supuesto que ya no, porque la ley...

—Yo no me refiero a la ley.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo saber que tiene escrito ese rollo? —agarró el rollo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Tigresa.

—Lo que contiene voy a decirlo cuando todos los maestros se hayan ido. Ya que sólo ellos cuatro deben saberlo.

—¿Los chicos?

—Exactamente.

—Pero, no creo que eso haya causado que te pusieras así.

—El rollo lo escribió Shifu. Aquí hay una disculpa que es más que suficiente para mí.

—Ya veo. —se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. —Cierto. —la soltó. —Perdón.

—Bueno, después de todo ya es legal. —sonrió Tigresa.

Al anochecer. Todos los maestros ya se habían retirado del Palacio. Por lo que sólo quedaban ellos seis. Tigresa, el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y Po.

—De acuerdo. Lo que les voy a decir tal vez sea algo que les sorprenda, pero sabían que este día llegaría. —dijo Tigresa, dirigiéndose más a los cuatro que al panda. —A lo que me refiero es que... Cada quien tiene que seguir su camino por separado. Ya no seremos los Cinco Furiosos.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos.

—Sí. Como ahora soy la maestra del Palacio de Jade, el grupo se separará. Y tendrán que ir a una de las escuelas de Kung Fu más importantes de China para dirigirla.

—Entonces, ¿también nosotros somos ascendidos? —preguntó Mantis.

—En cierta parte. Porque, como saben, no hay lugar con mayor prestigio que éste. Pero ahora ustedes ya son los responsables de una escuela.

—¿De qué escuelas nos encargaremos? —cuestionó Víbora.

—Eso es lo que voy a decirles a continuación. Sólo les digo que esta decisión fue hecha por el maestro Shifu. Antes de morir asignó una escuela para cada uno.

—De acuerdo. Ya sé que hay demasiadas escuelas, y unas son muy buenas. Pero según recuerdo son tres las más importantes de toda China. —agregó Grulla. —Cuatro, incluyendo el Palacio de Jade. Pero éste lo dirigirás tú.

—Lo sé. Déjenme hablar. El primero es Grulla. Recuerda que el maestro Shifu fue quien los asignó. Tu escuela será Lee Da.

—Claro. —cambió su semblante un poco. Ahora se veía deprimido.

—¿Te acordaste de ella? —preguntó Mono mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda del ave.

—Sí... Aceptó mi puesto, maestra Tigresa.

—Me alegro. —siguió seria. —La siguiente es Víbora. Tú estarás a cargo de la acedemos Detian, en la región de Guangxi.

—Es un honor. —hizo una reverencia. —Ese lugar es hermoso, en especial las cataratas.

—Mantis, la tuya será la academia de Lingyin. La cual se encuentra situada en la montaña del mismo nombre.

—Lo sé. La recuerdo muy bien. —respondió con seriedad Mantis mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? —preguntó Mono con curiosidad.

—Mono, tú no vas a tener una escuela que dirigir por la razón de que tendrás que construirla. —contestó Tigresa.

—¿Construirla?

—Eso fue lo que dije. Creo que el maestro vio que tomarías la decisión de quedarte ahí, en Qudaxiongmao. Por lo que tendrás que crear una academia en las montañas Changbaishan, nombre de las montañas donde se sitúa la aldea. Tu tarea es hacer que los habitantes de ahí sepan como defenderse y defender a los demás de la forma correcta, para que así no suceda ninguna desgracia; como lo que pasó con Lord Shen y este Huai.

—Acepto con gusto. Prometo que ésta será digna y estará al nivel de las que se les han sido asignadas a mis compañeros. —igual hizo una reverencia.

—Bien. Podríamos decir que esto es todo como los Cinco Furiosos. Fue todo un honor. —se posicionó enfrente de ellos cuatro e hizo una reverencia. —Les deseo éxito en la siguiente fase de su viaje. Tienen que partir mañana en la noche.

Al día siguiente al anochecer, a puertas del Palacio de Jade.

—Ya es hora de irnos. —dijo Víbora.

—Los extrañaré, chicos. —Po abrazó a sus compañeros.

—Nosotros también. En especial tu comida. —Mantis saltó al hombro del panda.

—Nos veremos pronto. —Tigresa hizo una reverencia. —Esto es un hasta luego.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, como vieron no hubo mucho TiPo. Pero es que apenas están empezando. Espero les haya gustado, al igual que su opinión. No olviden pasar por mi otro fic. Nos leemos pronto ㈴2**


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevos estudiantes

**Hola. Creo Que Me tarde Algo para actualizar, Pero No Fue Mi culpa FUE La Escuela. Bien, supongo que un ustedes no les importa jeje. Este Capítulo pensaba en hacerlo en dos partes. Pero como me tarde decidí hacerlo todo junto. Solo les digo disfrútenlo y comenten Que les pareció.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Nuevos estudiantes.**

—Que tranquilidad. —suspiró Tigresa mientras se sentaba en suelo a apreciar el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba. —Pero. Algo no está bien. —giró su cabeza y notó que a su costado estaba el durazno y que no estaba el acantilado.

Se levantó y siguió caminando. Y como se veía, el piso era totalmente sólido; con hermosas y coloridas flores. Todo tenía una belleza muy irreal, inclusive el cielo tenía un color azul con cierto tono de violeta y el sol estaba en posición de un atardecer.

—Esto no tiene sentido. —tomó una flor. —Hasta donde recuerdo, era de noche. ¿Dónde estás los demás? —se preguntó sin conseguir nada mas que el eco de su voz. —Po.

Ella se quedó callada y quieta al ver tres niños corriendo en dirección al durazno. La maestra pudo sentir en ese momento una paz que jamás había sentido. Así como también una gran alegría. Tigresa sonreía mientras los veía con un poco de ternura.

Aunque hubo algo que la confundió aún más. A pesar de no haber caminado mucha distancia entre el durazno y donde ahora ella estaba, los niños todavía ni siquiera se acercaban un poco. Uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el mayor, le hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a que se acercara. Ella, dudosa, comenzó a correr.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —se preguntó mientras corría.

Pero todo ese hermoso paisaje comenzó a derrumbarse de manera inexplicable. Uno de esos tres niños, el que estaba en medio, cayó al acantilado.

Esto hizo que se detuviera de golpe, mientras hacia un gesto de sorpresa. Se agachó y estiró su mano para poder alcanzarlo, sin embargo fue inútil. Miró abajo, para ver en que estaba parada. No había nada. Al percatarse de ello, volvió caminando, como si hubiese suelo, al durazno. Los niños ya no estaban.

No podía dar crédito a lo que había visto y hecho. Pero lo que vio después la dejó apantallada, aunque le dio la razón de que ese lugar no era real. O eso era lo que creía.

—Padre. —articuló lentamente la palabra completamente sorprendida. Ya que ella no quería decir exactamente eso.

—¡Vaya! No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar que me digas así. —sonrió el panda rojo. —Espero lo vuelvas a hacer la próxima vez. —comenzó a caminar. —¿Qué has hecho? —su tono cambió por uno preocupado.

—Espere. ¿Qué quiere decir con próxima vez? ¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó.

—No te puedo decir nada más. Eso lo tienen que descubrir ustedes... Sólo te diré algo. —se detuvo y la volteó a ver. —No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí contigo. —empezó a desaparecer en pétalos del durazno.

—¡Maestro! ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? —al igual que Shifu, comenzó a convertirse en pétalos.

* * *

—¡Maestro Shifu! —gritó ella mientras comenzaba a respirar exaltada.

—¡Tigresa! ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Po quien estaba acostado a lado de ella.

—Al parecer sólo fue una pesadilla... Otra vez. —seguía respirando igual. Se levantó de la cama y tomó una taza de té que estaba ahí.

—Ya van varias veces que sueñas con ese lugar. Sólo tienes que tranquilizarte. —se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. —No te lo sugiero. —le quitó la taza. —Ese té es de hace dos días.

—Pero ésta vez fue distinta. Las veces anteriores sólo veía el paisaje. No había absolutamente nadie. A excepción de aquel grupo que veía a lo lejos. Pero, ahora vi a tres niños, y uno cayó por el acan... Y luego vi a Shifu. Aunque no recuerdo lo que me dijo.

—Deberías dejar descansar al maestro Shifu. A lo mejor estás bajo presión de que vamos a ir a escoger a los futuros Cinco Furiosos. —la tapó con una manta.

—A lo mejor tienes razón. Pero, ya te he dicho que mis visiones me dicen que solamente escoja cuatro.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo. Ya son como cinco veces que me lo dices. Ya no soy tan olvidadizo. ¿No has visto mi otro zapato?

—Me consta. —respondió con sarcasmo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. —Voy a adelantarme. —se dirigió a la salida.

—¿En serio? ¿En la mejilla?

—¿A caso querías una patada? —arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy mejor así. —se puso un kimono color amarillo que tenía un dragón con detalles color jade en la espalda y parte frontal de éste. —"Se me olvida que ella aún no se acostumbra a ser así." —pensó mientras se amarraba la cinta. —Y eso que ya ha pasado un año. Pero sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil. —suspiró. —Aunque hay algo que si puedo asegurar... Ella, al igual que yo, ya se acostumbró a tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Y yo me encargaré de que sea de esa forma para siempre.

En el comedor.

—Pensé que te habías vuelto a quedar dormido. —dijo ella.

—No. Esos días quedaron atrás. Sólo tuve un pequeño inconveniente. Y yo pensé que estabas entrenando.

—¿No podías amarrarte la cinta? —arqueó una ceja.

—Puede ser, Tigresa. —rió nerviosamente. —Me sorprende cuanto me conoces. —se sentó a lado de ella.

—Y a mí me pasa lo mismo... Últimamente he sentido el Palacio muy vacío.

—Bueno, eso es porque ya no somos los que éramos.

—En eso tienes razón. —bebió un poco de té. —Prepárate porque, aunque sean solamente cuatro combates en Lee Da, tienes que tener toda tu concentración en elegir a uno. Ya sé que tendremos un poco de ayuda de antiguos maestros.

—Ya lo sé. Nunca pensé que yo iría a escoger a la nueva generación de los cinco, y mucho menos que estaría con antiguos y bárbaros maestros de Kung Fu... ¿Tienes en mente a alguno? Para, ya sabes, ser un miembro de la nueva generación.

—Sí. Pero necesito ver a los demás estudiantes. Aunque creo saber quienes son esos ocho los que lucharán por un puesto, tengo que verlos. Y no me refiero sólo a su forma de pelear.

—Ya entendí. —se sirvió un plato de fideos. —Sólo déjame desayunar para irnos. —comió un poco del plato y bebió té. —Espero que Shifu se quede con nosotros. Yo digo que ya debió haber mejorado en estos meses.

—Él es uno de esos ocho... Pero eso ya lo veremos. —tomó un pedazo de tofú.

—Me encanta verte así.

—¿Cómo?

—Así. Seria, concentrada. Tan tú.

—Este... No sé si debería...

—No, no hagas nada. —se subió de la mesa para acercarse más a ella. —Te amo. Y espero lo tengas en mente, Tigresa. —le dio un pequeño beso.

—Po... —se separó con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Por favor, contrólate. Ese no es el comportamiento que un maestro, que el Guerrero Dragón, debe mostrar ante una de las más importantes escuelas de Kung Fu.—se levantó. —Voy a meditar... —lo miró por unos segundos, suspiró y luego sonrió. —Tonto. —la ultima palabra la mencionó en voz baja, mientras de un momento a otro ya no se hallaba ahí.

—Se me olvida que ahora puede hacer eso. Estar de un lugar a otro. —hizo un movimientos con sus manos el panda. —Tienes razón, debo controlarme.

—Disculpe, maestro Po. Su padre ha venido a verlo. —se acercó dudoso Zeng.

—Gracias, Zeng.

En el durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

La Maestra del Palacio de Jade se encontraba en posición de loto meditando.

—¿Por qué estoy soñando esas cosas? —se preguntó Tigresa. —¿Significan algo? Y esas personas. Yo sé que las he visto en alguna parte. —pasó por su mente un vago recuerdo de ella leyendo un rollo. —Sin embargo, no sé donde.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? —le cuestionó Po mientras tomaba un durazno para luego comerlo.

—Sí. Tal vez pensarás que no son importantes, pero hay algo que dice que tiene algo que ver aquí.

—Si tú crees significa que lo son, yo también lo creo... Papá vino a dejar algunos vegetales y a despedirse.

—¿Algo más?

—Zeng me avisó que los tres maestros están aquí, y Xi Luo.

—Bien. No hay que dejarlos esperar. —se levantó. —Po, te voy a pedir algo.

—Lo que quieras, Tigresa.

—No les vayas a pedir nada a los maestros. Son un poco temperamentales. Aunque en realidad sólo es una. Muestra seriedad, para evitar problemas. Por favor.

—Pero ellos son...

—Ya lo sé. Fueron antiguos miembros de los Cinco Furiosos, una generación antes que la del maestro Shifu para ser más precisos, quienes han elegido dos generaciones.

—Tres, si incluimos ésta.

—Exacto. Sé que cuento contigo, Po.

—Nunca podré negarme a esa mirada.

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Me alegra saber eso.

—Tigresa, yo... —acercó su rostro al de ella.

—¿Qué? —alejó su cara y tomó la mano del panda y lo observó por unos segundos y luego sonrió. —¿Ibas a decirme wo ai ni, Po?

—Sí.

—No te veo muy convencido del todo, ¿qué querías?

—¡Que graciosa, cariño! ¿No era obvio?

—No bromeo. ¿Qué he dicho acerca de los sobrenombres románticos? Ya vámonos, Po.

En el Palacio de Jade.

Se encontraban conversando Xi Luo, una halcón, un murciélago y un león; los tres anteriormente mencionados se veían de gran edad.

—Me alegro de haberlos podido ver una vez más. —dijo Xi Luo mientras saludaba a Po y Tigresa.

—El placer es nuestro. Agradecemos su compañía para seleccionar a la nueva generación. —hizo una reverencia Tigresa.

—Sí. Pero ya deberían dejar de fastidiar con eso. Por eso está su generación. —expresó con enojo la halcón que usaba un kimono color azul. —O la generación pasada.

—Lo lamento. Pero si les molesta podría auxiliarme de alguien más.

—¿Está diciendo que nos va a suplantar?

—No ponga palabras en mi boca, maestra Gu. Después de todo, nadie es indispensable.

—Ya recordé porque nos habló. Tres de nuestros sucesores se encuentran en prisión, y los otros dos están muertos.

—¿Algo más que quiera agregar, maestra Gu?

—Ya, tranquilízate Gu. —voló un murciélago al costado de la halcón. —Hay que disfrutar que estamos de vuelta en el lugar que una vez fue nuestro hogar. Y tú que puedes verlo, disfrútalo más.

—Déjame, Bianfu. —lo alejó de ella con su ala. —Disculpe, maestra Tigresa.

—En verdad, no sé como te pudiste casar con ella, Guanjun. —ésta vez el murciélago se dirigió al león. —Porque la verdad no...

—Ruego nos disculpe por el comportamiento mostrado. —hizo una reverencia el león. —Pero, compréndanos un poco, maestra. Tiene más de diez años que no tenemos nada que ver con el Kung Fu, para ser más exactos desde que usted y sus compañeros fueron seleccionados. Y recuerde que estamos retirados hace más de cuarenta años.

—No se preocupe, maestro Guanjun. Me temo que no han podido conocer al Guerrero Dragón. —Tigresa señaló a Po con su bastón.

—Está en lo correcto. Es un verdadero honor. —se recargó el murciélago en el hombro de Po. —Por lo que siento, no eres un guerrero normal. —movió sus patas. —Eres suave y peludo. Eres un panda.

—¡Bárbaro! Es como un Mantis, pero la única diferencia es que vuela... Y que no ve. —volteó a ver a a Bianfu.

—Sí. Después de todo, yo le enseñé algunas técnicas de paralización y de acupuntura el día que fue seleccionado como uno de los Cinco Furiosos.

—Creo que en eso no le enseñó muy bien que digamos.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya veo de donde sacó su talento.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos. Pero tenemos un asunto que debemos atender. —Tigresa recargó su mano en el hombro de Po.

—Tiene razón la maestra. Estamos aquí para escoger a los nuevos. —Gu le dio la razón. —Apresúrense, ustedes dos. —se dirigió al león y al murciélago. —Que yo ya me quiero ir de aquí. —comenzó a caminar.

—Como tú digas, Gu. —la siguió Guanjun. —¿Sabes algo, Bianfu? Yo tampoco sé como me casé. —rió el león junto con el murciélago.

—No son tan serios. De hecho la maestra Gu se parece a ti. —susurró Po. —Bueno... A como eras antes.

—¿Dónde están las piedras que han encontrado? —preguntó Gu mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Aquí, maestra. —Po sacó una.

De ésta se abrió un portal donde se podía apreciar la academia de Lee Da.

—No se preocupen. Es totalmente seguro. —volvió a mencionar Po.

—Vamos. —Tigresa entró.

—Las damas primero. —señaló con ambas patas el león hacia el portal.

—Cobarde. —gruñió la halcón.

—Y posiblemente esto te suceda si te casas con la maestra Tigresa, Guerrero Dragón.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Po sorprendido.

—Por favor. Es demasiado obvio. —entró junto con el murciélago.

—Tiene razón. —le siguió el búho.

—Algo me dice que esto va a ser largo. —resopló el panda.

En la academia de Kung Fu Lee Da.

Estaba Grulla, quien estaba usando un kimono parecido al de Shen pero en color azul marino. Y a su lado estaban Mantis, traía un tipo de chaleco color amarillo; Víbora, con ella no había mucha diferencia, la única diferencia era que las flores que traía en su cabeza ahora tenían bordes dorados; y Mono, quien usaba un kimono color gris.

—¡Chicos! —Po gritó emocionado. —Se ven geniales.

—Po. —lo miró Tigresa. —Es bueno volverles a ver. —realizó una reverencia.

—El honor es nuestro. —Grulla fue el primero en hablar. —Los estudiantes ya se encuentran listos para comenzar con el torneo de selección. Curiosamente quedaron dos de cada una de nuestras escuelas, y como contrincantes. Aunque, aún no entiendo porque sólo van a ser cuatro.

—Mis visiones me han dicho que sólo deben ser cuatro, que el quinto aparecerá después. —volteó a ver a los maestros. —Como ya saben. Ellos son los maestros que nos eligieron. El maestro Guanjun, el maestro Bianfu y, la maestra Gu. Quienes nos ayudarán.

—Es todo un honor. —dijo Mono.

—Gracias. Pero el honor es nuestro. —contestó el león.

—Ya hay que comenzar con esto. Maestra Tigresa, Guerrero Dragón, sólo les aviso que puede que hayan personas que ustedes ya conozcan. —abrió la puerta

Grulla. —Con algo muy aparte. Espero que les guste lo que he hecho con la academia. —con su ala mostró una pequeña fuente donde había unos alumnos meditando.

—Muy bien, Grulla. La meditación es algo de suma importancia. —felicitó Tigresa de forma solemne.

—Sí, pero esa no es la única. Hay varias. Ya que algo que noté, fue que aquí no había mucho enfoque a la concentración y al entrenamiento de la mente. Solamente había fuerza. —se dirigió a la arena. —Pero, ahora ustedes no han venido a un recorrido... Tomen asiento. —se sentó en una silla.

Había una larga y lujosa mesa que estaba un poco elevada del terreno de la arena, con el símbolo de Lee Da al centro del mantel. Junto con diez sillas.

Tigresa se sentó al centro; a su derecha estaba Mantis, Víbora, Mono y Grulla; a su izquierda estaba Po, Guanjun, Gu y Bianfu. Xi Luo prefirió quedarse de pie.

Grulla se levantó. Y luego habló.

—Estudiantes de Lee Da y otras escuelas. Como saben hoy se llevarán a cabo los combates que tiene como objeto seleccionar a la nueva generación de los Cinco Furiosos. Para luego ser entrenados en el Palacio de Jade con la maestra del Palacio de Jade, y el Guerrero Dragón Lo único que me queda decir es: Que gane el mejor. Y que el torneo comience.

Se oyó el sonido del gong seguido de los gritos de los que de los que se encontraban en la arena.

—¿Quiénes son los primeros? —preguntó Po.

—Los de mi escuela, Po. —respondió Mono. —Los dos contrincantes son Sheng y Peng.

—¿Peng? Pero él no estaba aquí.

—Has dicho estaba. Poco después de que yo llegara y construyera la escuela, Peng fue trasladado. Y cómo era de esperarse, él es estupendo. Junto con Sheng. Ambos son los mejores alumnos.

—Sí. —contestó Po mientras veía al leopardo y al lobo. —Peng, no será nada de él, pero se parece demasiado a Tai Lung. Sólo que más delgado... Aunque, como acabo de mencionar, ellos no son nada de familia.

—Y menos malvado, no lo olvides... Le favoreció el entrenamiento. —rió Mantis. —Porque su cabeza era más grande que todo su cuerpo.

—Compórtense. —los riñó Tigresa.

—Los primeros serán Peng y Sheng. Estudiantes de la escuela de las montañas Changbaishan. —habló Grulla en voz alta.

En la arena los dos se preparaban para el encuentro que decidiría su destino. Realizaron una reverencia, avanzaron unos pasos, posteriormente se colocaron en poses de combate.

—¡Comiencen! —el sonido del gong sonó después de que Grulla acabara de decir esas palabras.

El leopardo de las nieves comenzó con una técnica con la que se agachó rápidamente y arremetió con control un fuerte golpe en donde giró ligeramente su muñeca al acercar su mano y luego consiguió darle a su oponente en el estómago. A pesar de que la defensa del lobo había sido buena Peng sí logró sacarle el aire.

—Nada mal. La técnica del Tigre Feroz. —dijo el león.

—Tienes razón. Ese ataque fue rápido solo que la faltó un poco de fuerza. Y el lobo, Sheng, mostró una buena defensa, pero le faltó velocidad. —agregó Víbora.

Y así siguió la pelea, ataques que eran lanzados con una gran magnitud. Pero un momento que dejó a todos boquiabiertos fue donde casi concluía ésta.

Aunque al principio Peng parecía tener el control de la pelea, este Sheng estaba un paso delante de él. Ya que la mayoría de los ataques que recibía los bloqueaba, y en cambio Peng no era muy bueno en la defensa.

—Buena pelea, Peng. Por un momento creí que no estarías al nivel. —lanzó una patada.

—Igual yo. Pero necesito limpiar el nombre de mi familia. —bloqueó la patada con su brazo izquierdo. —Es hora de acabar esto. —se agachó nuevamente y realizó una patada, donde al parecer iba a atacar las rodillas de su oponente. El lobo bajó su defensa al dar un paso hacia atrás para no recibir aquel ataque. Por lo que en ese momento Peng terminó con una patada giratoria y golpeando con el codo en pecho del lobo.

—Buena pelea, vuelvo a decir. —se quejó con una sonrisa y un gesto de dolor este Sheng, quien estaba en el suelo.

—Vamos, levántate. —Peng le dio la mano.

Luego los dos hicieron una reverencia.

—Buen golpe final. —Mono escribió algo en un rollo.

—Aunque careció de precisión. —añadió Gu.

—Si hubiese hecho eso Sheng ya no estaría vivo. Sé que lo sabe, pero recuerde que no por nada son llamados golpes finales. En el punto correcto le hubiera roto las costillas y perforado los pulmones. Además, Peng tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que no pasara nada grave.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Lea el rollo que está frente a usted. Éste contiene información básica de ellos dos.

—Peng. Estudiante de la escuela de las montañas Changbaishan. Al principio se creyó que era sobrino de Tai Lung. —leyó el rollo. —Hace poco más de dos años atacó el Palacio de Jade estando bajo la influencia del Medallón de Gong Lu. Dejando quince heridos en esa ocasión. Luego ingresó a Lee Da. Meses después a Changbaishan, donde se descubrió que el... Que una parte del poder del Medallón de Gong Lu se quedo en él. —dejó de leer. —Ya veo. Éste joven tuvo que aprender a controlarse. Ya que el poder de éste objeto es sacar los pensamientos más oscuros.

—Exacto.

—El primer combate ha finalizado. La decisión será revelada al concluir los demás combates. —Po gritó. —Buena pelea.

Los dos combatientes se retiraron de la arena.

—Nunca pensé que una de ellos sería Peng. ¿Ahora quién sigue? ¿Bian Zao? —volvió a preguntar Po.

—Po, ¿cómo lo supiste? Es mi estudiante. —preguntó un poco emocionada Víbora.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. ¿Es enserio? Y los dos son jabalíes.

—Por supuesto. Mis dos estudiantes son Lee y él, o también conocidos como reflejos. —rió un poco. —Recuerda que Bian Zao después de conseguir uno de los secretos de Kung Fu fue llevado a Lee Da. Pero por algunos problemas fue trasladado a Detian. Un lugar que no puede usar su poder del trueno.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer.

—Ni yo. —interrumpió Gu. —Por lo que veo, los nuevos son fenómenos e hijos o tienen algún vínculo con delincuentes.

—Disculpen, tengo que seguir con el programa. —dijo Grulla en voz baja.

—Adelante, maestro Grulla.

—Gracias. —se volvió a levantar. —Ahora, el segundo combate entre los estudiantes Lee y Bian Zao de la academia Detian dará comienzo. —esperó a que los dos tomarán su posición. —Comiencen.

Esta pelea fue un poco más pareja y no duró demasiado, porque no sólo eran de la misma especie sino que también ambos bloquearon su chi al mismo tiempo. Quedando en el suelo inconscientes.

—Bueno... Yo diría que la pelea ha terminado. —gritó Po no muy seguro. —Víbora, si quieres ir a ayudarles a tus alumnos, puedes ir. —esa parte la dijo en tono normal.

—Gracias, Po. Nunca pensé que fuesen a bloquear su chi al mismo tiempo. —reptó Víbora.

—Vaya. —Mantis dijo un poco sorprendido. —Ya veo a que se refería Víbora al llamarlos reflejos a esos dos. —rió. —Hablando en serio. Que sepan bloquear Chi es algo muy bueno y demuestra que han estado concentrándose en entrenar.

—Estoy con Mantis. —siguió el murciélago. —A ambos les faltaba fuerza en los ataques, pero al ver que toda esa fuerza que faltó la utilizaron para bloquear el chi

—"Lo han hecho muy bien, tanto Víbora como Mono." —pensó Tigresa mientras veía como los demás discutían sobre los alumnos que habían pasado. —"Así como está la situación, al parecer lo que vi en mis visiones va a suceder. Pero existe algo que todavía no logro entender..."

—Tigresa, sé que ahora todo lo haces con la mente... Bueno, no en realidad. Pero, ¿podrías dar tu opinión acerca de ellos? —Po la interrumpió.

—Del primer combate, vi demasiada fuerza pero no mucha precisión. Hubo algunos problemas de equilibrio. Pero lo hicieron bien. Sobre todo Peng, porque dejó que

Sheng se confiara para luego atacar y acabar con un golpe. Debo felicitarte Mono. —tomó una ligera pausa. —Del siguiente, como lo mencionó el maestro Bianfu, les hacía falta fuerza a esos ataques. Y aunque la ocuparon para bloquear el chi, en una batalla un enemigo va a utilizar toda su fuerza para acabar contra su oponente. Sin embargo, eso no les quita que su técnica fue bien ejecutada... Muy bien. No podía esperar menos.

—Bárbaro. Ésta pregunta es para todos, ¿a quién elegirían? Ya sé que lo van a decir en unos minutos, pero me gustaría saber.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, yo elegiría al joven leopardo y al jabalí que tiene el poder del rayo. —contestó el búho.

—Estoy con el búho. —le siguió el león. —Pienso que ellos podrían mejorar, controlar y refinar sus habilidades con ustedes dos. No es por decir que los otros no sean capaces. Sino porque se les da un entrenamiento personalizado o específico en lo que tienen que perfeccionar. Sin contar de que son poderosos y ayudarían a más. Y también de que la habilidad que posee el jabalí es la única que prevalece aun después de la muerte del maestro Yao.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —respondió Gu.

—El penúltimo enfrentamiento se llevará a cabo entre estudiantes de la academia Lingyin. —gritó Grulla. —No iba a esperar a que se callaran. —esa parte la dijo en voz baja mientras los volteaba a ver. —Las combatientes son Yue y Jikan.

La zorra y la leopardo hicieron un saludo.

—Te deseo suerte, Ji. —dijo la zorra de forma amable.

La otra no respondió nada, solamente sonrió.

Posteriormente se colocaron en posición de combate. Esperaron el sonido del gong y luego empezaron.

—Vamos a ver que tenemos sobre esas dos. —Gu abrió un rollo que le entregó un ganso.

—Esperen, esa tal Jikan ¿no es la que acompañó a Xi Luo la última vez que nos vimos? —preguntó Po. —¿Junjie tuvo una nieta? —leyó el rollo de la información de la zorra. —Por lo que veo casi todos tienen algo que ver con un maestro o un criminal. Volviendo con la leopardo.

—Así es, Po. Pero ese no era su nombre. Me dijo que dio un nombre falso porque tenía algunos inconvenientes con Hu, aunque no me dijo el porque. Lo único que me dijo fue que su nombre era Jikan. —respondió Tigresa.

—Ya veo porque se me hacia tan familiar. Ella es la nieta de la maestra Jian, mejor conocida como Ji, de la generación pasada a ustedes. —leyó el rollo Guanjun.

—Sí. —dijo Mantis. —Además de que es muda. Y no es porque sea mi alumna. Pero, ella es muy buena. Es como Tigresa, mas que con sentido del humor. —rió. —Ambas son muy buenas, sin embargo sé que ganará Jikan.

—¿Muda? Aquí no dice nada.

—Lo es. Nada más que no les gusta que lo que la identifique sea que es muda.

—Esa vez habló. —Po interrumpió.

—Eso es fácil de explicar, Guerrero Dragón. Cuando fue conmigo, yo le ayudé con una técnica para que hablara. Ella la sabe. Desgraciadamente usa demasiada energía, por lo que te debilita de forma muy exagerada. —aclaró el búho.

—¡Miren, chicos! —exclamó Po muy emocionado, ignorando completamente al búho.

En la arena se veía como la leopardo aprovechaba al máximo cada oportunidad de ataque. Sus ataques tenían precisión, fuerza y velocidad, aunque se veía que el equilibrio no era lo suyo. Pero algo que sorprendió fue la patada giratoria de lince y el ataque a los nervios que dejó a su oponente inconsciente.

Ella hizo una reverencia, levantó a su compañera de lucha y se retiró.

—¡Bárbaro! —exclamó Po. —Eso fue genial. La otra con suerte le dio dos golpes. Mantis eres muy buen maestro. Se ve que le has enseñado los puntos donde atacar.

—Gracias. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Aunque se llaman ataque a los nervios. —agradeció de forma humilde.

—Esa leopardo va a ser alguien muy fuerte. —añadió Víbora. —Posiblemente entrenó con su abuela.

—No lo creo. Pero eso no es lo que importa. Fueron ataques muy buenos. Sólo hay algo, su equilibrio no es muy bueno. Casi se tropieza en una de los ataques. Muy bien, Mantis. —dijo Tigresa.

—Ahora es turno de la academia anfitriona. —dijo con emoción Grulla. —Esto ya casi concluye. Los dos mejores alumnos de la academia de Lee Da serán los próximos en competir. Tengo el honor de presentarles a Rai y a Shifu.

Mientras tanto, en la arena entraban un rinoceronte y un panda rojo. Hicieron una reverencia y el combate dio comienzo.

—Te dije que Shifu iba a estar, Tigresa. —Po expresó victorioso.

—Yo ya lo sabía. —ella respondió un poco cortante.

—Bueno, eso era de esperarse. —se acomodó el kimono. —La mayoría ya los conocíamos. Peng, Bian Zao, Jikan, y Shifu ¿no es curioso? Es como si lo hubiesen hecho. —no recibió respuesta de ella.

—Un poco, Po. —contestó Víbora. —Como decía Oogway, todo ya está escrito sin importar cuanto trates de cambiarlo...

—Y no sólo son ellos, también este Rai. Estoy hablando por nosotros cinco. Fue hace diez años en una de nuestras misiones a las costas del sur, donde conocimos al hermano del maestro Rino Volador. —interrumpió Grulla.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Mantis. —No me digas que ¿ese pequeño rinoceronte es él que está ahí en la arena?

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Po mientras los veía pelear.

—Sí, pero él no era maestro. —añadió Tigresa, sin apartar la vista de los peleadores.

—Ya veo. Por lo que veo, éste va a ser el combate más largo de los cuatro. A pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño.

—En ese aspecto se podría decir que Shifu tiene una desventaja, pero la nivela con su velocidad. —vio como esquivaba los golpes el panda rojo. —"Tiene el mismo estilo de pelea que el maestro." —pensó. —Ha mejorado demasiado, Grulla. Y Rai tiene muy buenos ataques pero carece de velocidad.

—Lo sé, Tigresa. Pero, a penas está comenzando, sólo tiene una año aquí. Y a diferencia de Shifu, él no tenía mucha destreza en esto. —dijo Grulla.

Después de eso transcurrieron quince minutos donde solamente el silencio estaba presente en aquella mesa.

—¿Cómo han estado en este año? —preguntó Víbora tratando de romper el silencio.

—Muy bien. —respondió Mono de forma muy alegre. —Me voy a casar en tres meses.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Pensé que les había llegado la noticia.

—Felicidades Mono. —exclamó Po. —Veo que las cosas entre mi prima y tú van muy bien.

—Por supuesto. No podría ser más feliz. —suspiró Mono.

—Presten atención a la pelea, por favor. —Tigresa interrumpió. —Mono, muchas felicidades. —agregó de forma muy amable.

—Gracias. ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Con esa pregunta tanto Po como Tigresa consiguieron sonrojarse, aunque no demasiado.

—Tienes razón, Tigresa. Hay que enfocarnos en la pelea. —contestó el panda.

Mientras tanto en la arena, los dos estudiantes de Lee Da peleaban con todos los recursos que tenían para conseguir la victoria. Y todo iba bien hasta que Rai dio un golpe que causó que el brazo derecho de Shifu ya no se moviera. Provocando un grito de dolor en él.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Po sorprendido. —Ese no fue un ataque a los nervios. Le dislocó el hombro.

—¡Detengan ahora mismo la pelea! —expresó con preocupación Víbora.

—No. —respondió de forma cortante y fría esta Tigresa. —No lo hagan.

—¿Por qué, Tigresa?

—Quiero ver que va a suceder. Además en un combate real suceden cosas mucho peores que alguien que dislocó el hombro de su oponente para poder asegurar su victoria. Y ustedes lo saben.

—"Tenía mucho que Tigresa no mostraba esa mirada. ¿No estará tratando de desquitarse con el nieto de Shifu? ¿Que estás pensando, Po? Por supuesto que no, ¿o sí?" —pensó el panda mientras tomaba la mano de ella con mucha delicadeza y cautela.

—Sí... Pero es algo muy diferente... —siguió Víbora.

—¿Eso crees? Porque por lo que veo él continua peleando. Está demostrando sus capacidades. Si merece o no estar en el palacio.

—No lo sé, Tigresa... Maestra Tigresa. —dijo Grulla un poco dudoso. —No está muy bien del todo. Yo sugeriría que detengamos la...

—Yo he dicho que no. —interrumpió ella.

—Disculpa si me opongo. Pero primero debo ver por el bienestar de mis alumnos.

—Lo sé, y me alegra que lo hagas...

—Dejen de pelear y vean esto. — interfirió Mantis señalando con una de sus tenazas a la arena.

El combate aún seguía, aunque para Shifu le era más complicado pelear con un brazo. Esquivaba los golpes pero con mucho esfuerzo.

—Vamos, Shifu, sólo ríndete. No vas a poder hacer nada con el brazo así. —le dijo el rinoceronte mientras daba una patada lateral.

—No lo haré. —contestó entre jadeos. —Prometí que no me vencerían con tanta facilidad. —comenzó a respirar lentamente para luego lanzar una patada hacia delante apuntando hacia abajo, rotando su cintura y su cadera para darle mucho más fuerza a ésta. —Sé que no debía usar este ataque, pero hasta donde yo sabía no estaba permitido lo que hiciste.

Ésta tuvo tanta potencia que partió el suelo donde se hallaban ellos dos. Y el rinoceronte cayó y se lastimó la pierna izquierda con una roca demasiado afilada. En varios intentos inútiles Rai trató de levantarse pero no pudo.

—¿Qué esperas? Acaba conmigo. —se rindió Rai.

—Mi intención no era que sucediera esto. —Shifu señaló con su mano buena la pierna del rinoceronte. —No soy como tú. Tengo honor como para hacer algo así. —le ofreció la mano.

—Lo siento por lo del brazo. —sujetó su mano.

—No te preocupes. —ayudó a levantar al rinoceronte. —Vamos a que curen esa herida... Y que acomoden esto.

—Gracias, Shifu.

—El último combate ha terminado. —gritó Grulla. —Por un momento pensé lo peor. Me alegra de que no haya sucedido.

—Muy bien hecho, Grulla. Es muy buen guerrero. Mejoró demasiado. —halagó Po. —Yo, creo que ya es hora de decidir quienes van a venir con nosotros. Aunque algunos combates fueron demasiado obvios.

—Estoy con el Guerrero Dragón. —le siguió Guanjun. —Fueron muy buenos combates.

—Me gustaron más los de la vez pasada. —dijo Gu.

—No por nada nuestra generación es la mejor de todas. —habló Mono.

—Bien... —cerró los ojos Tigresa. —Del primer combate, ¿quién se queda?

En un salón de Lee Da.

—Muy buen combate a todos ustedes. —exclamó Shifu mientras hacía una reverencia.

—No mueva mucho el brazo aún. —sugirió un cerdo que estaba ahí revisando a los alumnos.

—Gracias. —respondieron al unísono, a excepción de Jikan.

—¿Por qué no hablas? —preguntó Peng mientras se sentaba a lado de la leopardo. Y como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta.

—No habla, es muda. —contestó Yue.

—Perdón. Yo no sabía.

—No te preocupes, Peng. ¿O me equivoco?

—Si, ese es mi nombre. —respondió amable. —Yo diría que lo mejor sería irnos conociendo. Después de todo seremos un equipo.

—Pero, no todos nosotros. —dijo de forma un tanto negativa Sheng.

—Estoy con él. —le apoyó Rai.

—Sí. Es definitivo que te van a escoger a ti, Ji. Muchas felicidades. —Yue abrazó a la leopardo.

—Vamos no sean pesimistas. —trató de animar Bian Zao.

—Concuerdo con el jabalí. —exclamó Shifu mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de él.

—Me llamo Bian Zao.

—Discúlpame. Mi nombre es Shifu.

—Es más que evidente que eres familiar del maestro Shifu. —agregó Peng. —Aunque aún sigo sin creer que el haya tenido una familia.

—Por lo que veo la mayoría son familiares de maestros o de alguien conocido. —dijo Lee.

—Es cierto. Excepto tú y yo. —dijo Sheng. —Porque aquí está el que creyó ser sobrino de Tai Lung, el hijo de Taotie, la nieta de Junjie, la nieta de la maestra Jian, si no me equivoco también está el sobrino del maestro Rino Ciclón, y el nieto del maestro Shifu. Sombras demasiado grandes los están cubriendo a ustedes, a excepción de Taotie, ya que él es un inútil.

—Sheng, controla lo que dices. —mencionó Peng en voz muy baja.

—Nadie habla de tal forma de mi padre en mi presencia. Porque si lo hace verá las consecuencias. —Bian Zao amenazó con un relámpago.

—Vamos atácame. Pero sin el poder que le robaste al maestro Yao. —volvió a decir Sheng con cinismo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. No creas que iba a desperdiciar esto en alguien como tú, —adoptó una pose de combate al igual que el lobo.

Ya estaban a punto de comenzar una pela cuando Peng y Shifu se interpusieron.

—Por favor. Paren con esto. —Shifu trató de tranquilizarlos. —No sé quien sea el padre de Bian Zao, pero no debiste haber dicho algo así sobre él. Y, Bian Zao no debes caer así de fácil en provocaciones.

—Shifu tiene razón. Mejor olvidemos esto... Hay que prepáranos, ya que en unos minutos dirán quienes irán al Palacio de Jade. —agregó con entusiasmo Peng.

—Gracias. —deshizo su pose Bian Zao. —Les deseo lo mejor a todos. Hay que cambiarnos la ropa. —comenzó a caminar.

—Cobarde. —dijo en voz alta Sheng.

—Disculpen, alumnos de las escuelas, los diez maestros los solicitan en la arena en cinco minutos. —llegó un ganso con una charola y ocho tazas de té.

—Gracias. —contestaron de una forma dispareja.

En la arena, los arreglos eran dorado con rojo. No parecía que hubo combates hace unos minutos ahí. Todo lucía de forma elegante. Y los maestros usaban ropas de los colores que adornaban la arena. Los ocho alumnos, quienes usaban trajes de los colores antes mencionados, formaron una sola fila e hicieron una reverencia.

—Alumnos de Changbaishan, Detian, Lingyin y Lee Da. —Tigresa comenzó a hablar en voz alta. —Los ocho, o la mayoría de ustedes, han mostrado su habilidades, el porque ustedes están aquí. Han mostrado que son dignos del Palacio de Jade. Los felicito. Desafortunadamente, ésta ocasión sólo cuatro serán seleccionados. Los maestros Guanjun, Bianfu, Gu y Xi Luo mencionarán a los que se ganaron un lugar dentro de la nueva generación de Los Cuatro Furiosos. —señaló a los maestros con el bastón. —Los que sean seleccionados den tres pasos hacia adelante.

Los alumnos que presenciaban el momento comenzaron a gritar varios nombres y aplaudir.

—El primero es... —hizo una pausa Guanjun. —Muchas felicidades, maestro Peng.

—El honor es mío. —hizo una reverencia Peng mientras daba los tres pasos.

—El siguiente será... Ésta fue una decisión muy cerrada. Pero al final hemos optado por Bian Zao. Muy bien hecho. —dictó el murciélago.

—Les prometo que no se van arrepentir. —Bian Zao hizo lo mismo.

—La tercera, a diferencia del combate pasado, la decisión fue mas que obvia. Jikan eres la vencedora. —anunció la halcón, sin emoción alguna plasmada en su rostro.

La leopardo realizó la misma acción, mas que sin decir nada.

—Y el ultimo, pero no el menos importante. —Xi Luo tosió un poco. —Por demostrar una fuerza y una compasión que sorprendió a demasiados. Te felicito Shifu. —esperó a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y luego habló, —Y no sólo a ti, sino que a cada uno de ustedes por su logro.

Los cuatro se enderezaron y vieron que la maestra Tigresa y el maestro Po se encontraban enfrente de ellos haciendo una reverencia.

—Maestras y maestros, alumnos y alumnas de las más importantes escuelas de Kung Fu. —gritó Po. —Tengo el honor de presentarles a los Cuatro Furiosos.

Los gritos de gozo y alegría comenzaron, al igual que los papelillos comenzaron a caer para adornar el ambiente.

—Vamos, no sean tan serios, es su momento. Festejen. Vayan por comida. —volvió a hablar Po.

—Po... —Tigresa iba a corregirlo. —Nada. —soltó un suspiro. —Disfruten del momento. —se dirigió a los alumnos que no fueron seleccionados. —No hay razón por la cual no festejar. Piensen por un momento, cuántos alumnos hay en cada una de sus escuelas, y que ustedes estuvieron dentro de los dos mejores de todos ellos. Aunque algunos hayan dicho cosas que no debieron haber mencionado, no diré el nombre porque el sabe lo que hizo... Tienen potencial y la capacidad. Un título no cambia y mucho menos dice quien eres. Les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes y espero verlos en los próximos torneos.

—Sí, maestra. —hicieron una reverencia los cuatro.

—Así está mejor. Vayan a festejar con sus compañeros.

—Muy bien. Buena suerte con sus estudiantes. —rió la halcón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Po.

—Bueno tienen a alguien con problemas de ira, otro que tiene la capacidad de crear rayos, y una muda. Creo que el único normal es el panda rojo. —se fue.

—Veo que les diste ánimos. Muy bien, maestra Tigresa. —Po esperó a que se todos alejaran para después tomar su mano y sonrió.

—Gracias, maestro Po. —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero no hay que ser tan formales. A lo que me refiero es que hay que ser un poco más afectivos.

—Po, sabes bien que yo no soy así.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que esa Tigresa que la mayoría ven y conocen no es la verdadera. La verdadera es dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa... Y yo quiero conocer a la verdadera. —se acercó lentamente y la besó.

—A mi también me gustaría, Po, si es que existe. —respondió un poco sonrojada Tigresa.

—Entonces, vamos a conocerla. —la abrazó. —Y una ves que lo hagamos, no dejaremos que se vaya.

—Eres muy sentimental. —correspondió al abrazo.

—Wo ai ni, Tigresa. Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré. —se separó de él. —Pero tenemos que estar en la cena. Recuerda que somos los maestros del Palacio de Jade.

—Cierto... En un momento te alcanzó. Olvide algo en la mesa.

—Por supuesto. —comenzó a caminar.

El panda se dirigió a la mesa por un rollo que estaba en su lugar, y a la vez estaba distraído pensando en muchas cosas ligadas a él y su amada. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a alguien ahí.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con nerviosismo. —¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que está ahí?

—Buenas tardes, Guerrero Dragón. No tengo mucho, sin embargo fue el suficiente para ver su romántica charla. —contestó Qizi. —Creo que mi esposo ha perdido la apuesta.

—¿Cómo entró?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, panda. A lo mejor no me crees, pero soy estudiante en Changbaishan. Aunque la razón por la que he venido es distinta a la de todos los demás. Vengo a informarle que piensan destruir la prisión de Chorh-Gom para que los prisioneros puedan escapar. Éste plan es de los pocos maestros del imperio que no han ido a prisión, pero principalmente el que los maneja quiere a un tal Hu, Fenghuang y Junjie.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible. Escapar de la prision de Chorh-Gom es más que difícil, es imposible, tan solo porque su chi está bloqueado. Y a los tres que acabas de mencionar están en una prisión quince metros bajo tierra.

—Yo ya le advertí, maestro Po. —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. —Recuerde que nada es imposible...Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós. —Po movió su mano no muy convencido. —"Pero ahora que recuerdo ningún maestro del imperio está libre. Y entiendo que quieran liberar a Fenghuang y Junjie, son maestros muy poderosos... Pero a Hu, eso no tiene sentido alguno. Posiblemente escuchó mal o lo imaginó. Aunque más vale prevenir que lamentar. Cuando vuelva iré a la prisión para advertirles." —pensó aún dudoso.

—¿Qué sucede, Po? —preguntó Tigresa quien colocó su mano en el hombro de él. —¿No encuentras lo que querías?

—No... Sí... Ya lo encontré. —levantó la mano en la que tenía sosteniendo el rollo.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto, Tigresa.

—Bien... Entonces, vamos nos están esperando.

—Sí. —comenzó a caminar. —"No creo que haya algo porque preocuparnos." —la veía fijamente.

—"No sé porque siento que él me está ocultando algo." —pensó ella mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Y así se fueron a la cena. Sin saber que estaban ignorando una nueva amenaza se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé. Me tarde demasiado. lo siento mucho. Procuraré que el tercero no me tome mucho en publicarlo. Ya sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado. Comenten :)**


	3. Chapter 3 La propuesta

**HOLA! Discúlpenme por mi ausencia. Realmente lo siento. Pero no creo que quieran saberlo, lo van a a leer al final XD. Sólo disfruten del capítulo y comenten. Adevertencia: puede ser algo cursi, si hablamos en el modo en el que he estado escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**  
**La propuesta.  
**Meses después. En la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

—Maestro Po, tengo una duda. Y creo que hablo por ambos. ¿Por qué tenemos que venir cada semana a prisión? Bueno, ésta es la segunda vez para nosotros, pero a Peng y a Bian Zao los ha traído a aquí con más frecuencia. —preguntó Shifu, quien estaba detrás de Po y a su lado Jikan.

—Les dije a esos dos que no le dijeran nada a nadie... —susurró Po. —Ya se los he dicho, tenemos que supervisar que nada sospechoso pase aquí. —respondió Po mientras veía las celdas.

—Entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué la maestra Tigresa no tiene que saberlo? Porque según en este momento estamos en entrenamiento. Y se supone ella debe de saber que el recluso Hu se encuentra en el área subterránea.

—¿Por qué no eres como Ji? No dice nada y mucho menos se queja.

—Es muda. —recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la leopardo. —Perdón, Ji.

—Si, ya sé. Ya les había dicho que ella ya lo sabe. Mas no sabe que ustedes vienen conmigo.

—Mejor dejo de preguntar.

—Gracias... Ya casi llegamos. —miró más detenidamente las celdas. Todas sin excepción estaban ocupadas. —Veo que hemos avanzado bastante.

Llegaron a una puerta que estaba resguardada por cinco guardias.

—Buenos días. —saludó Po. —Hemos venido a hablar con los prisioneros.

—Buenos días, Guerrero Dragón. —le devolvió el saludo un guardia. —Puede entrar. —abrió la puerta. —Le recuerdo que hay muchas escaleras que bajar. —le entregó una antorcha.

—Gracias.

Después de muchas, pero muchas escaleras. Finalmente se encontraron con las tres celdas que buscaban. La de Fenghuang, Junjie y la de Hu.

—Miren quien ha venido. —fingió asombro Hu. —El Guerrero Dragón.

—Me da gusto verte, Hu.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

—Sólo para asegurarme del algo. —se dirigió a la celda de Fenghuang.

—¿Qué sucede, panda? —preguntó ella.

—¿Puedes desbloquear el chi?

—De la forma en la que ustedes la bloquean, no. Ninguno de éste lugar sabe cómo.

—¿Alguien más ha venido?

—A parte de ustedes, nadie más. —respondió Junjie. —Bueno, y los guardias.

—Ya veo. Pero no me confiaré, sé que traman algo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer aquí? A quince metros bajo tierra, donde solo hay una salida y más de dos mil guardias. —se quejó Fenghuang. —Y se me olvidaba, con el chi bloqueado... Veo que ésta vez trajiste a Jikan y a un panda rojo, que por cierto tiene un gran parecido a Shifu... —los observó por unos segundos. —Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, Jikan. —se dirigió a la leopardo.

—¿La conoces? Bueno supongo que es obvio, ya que es la nieta de Jian. —respondió Po. —Pero ella murió hace mucho.

—¿Ahora eres su nieta? ¿Por qué no contestas?

Ella no dijo nada, pero el nerviosismo se hacía notar demasiado.

—Jikan es muda, Fenghuang. —aclaró Po.

—Yo que recuerde, esa vez hablamos demasiado.

—Bien. Ya vi que no pueden planear absolutamente nada aquí. Creo que es hora de irnos. —Po vio que Jikan comenzó a inquietarse. —Vámonos. —se dirigió a la salida junto con sus alumnos.

—Está bien. Saluda a él de mi parte.

Esas palabras causaron que ella se pusiera tensa.

—No le hagas caso, Ji. —sugirió Shifu.

Las celdas volvían a como estaban hace unos momentos, en silencio y un poco de tranquilidad, hasta que Junjie con un poco de curiosidad habló.

—¿De dónde conoces a esa chica? ¿Y por qué te ha dejado un rollo? —preguntó Junjie.

—No lo creerías si te lo dijera. —contestó ella. —No me había percatado del rollo. —cogió éste. —"Posiblemente no lo recuerdes, pero aún puedes regresar ahí. O sea que sólo tienes dos opciones, no decir nada o pudrirte en aquel lugar." —leyó para sus adentros. —"Veo que no tengo elección. Bien jugado, Jikan." —pensó la búho.

Al atardecer, en el salón de entrenamiento.

—Incrementen la velocidad. Si continúan así no podrán sobrevivir en un combate de verdad. —gritaba Tigresa a sus alumnos con un poco de impaciencia. —Es la décima vez que fallan. Recuerden que tienen que trabajar como lo que son, un equipo.

—Tienen que lógralo en menos de diez segundos. —Po trataba de apoyarlos. —Recuerden, Peng y Bian Zao, no crear ondas expansivas o descomponer los mecanismo. Shifu y Jikan, ustedes sigan así.

—No han avanzado muy bien que digamos. —dijo Tigresa con un tono de decepción.

—No digas eso, Tigresa. También tienes que pensar de que ahora el salón tiene el doble de obstáculos y que son más complejos. —recargó una mano en el hombro de la maestra.

—Lo sé. Yo fui quien le pidió a Bian Zao que lo hiciera.

—Pero tienes que ser paciente. Está bien que lo hayamos hecho en siete segundos. Pero son ellos. A lo que me refiero es que son menos experimentados y que aún están aprendiendo. No le pidas a alguien que corra cuando no sabe caminar.

—Tú ganas, Po. Acabando vamos a cenar.

—Gracias... Ya escucharon. —gritó. —Acaben esto y comemos. Recuerden que son un equipo.

Pocos minutos después lograron su objetivo, esquivar todos los obstáculos. Desde hachas hasta las flechas incendiarias que se disparaban una con otra.

—Los felicito, alumnos. El trabajo en equipo hace que sean más veloces en combate, por lo tanto les da más probabilidades de que vuelvan. Vayan al comedor. —dictó Tigresa, quien de un momento a por ya no se encontraba ahí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Peng con cierto entusiasmo. —Ésta vez sí que estuvo difícil. No sé porque reconstruiste el salón, Bian Zao.

—Porque tenemos que mejorar. Además esas cosas ya estaban viejas y eran pésimas. Y ahora son tan perfectas. —respondió él.

—Veo que tienes el mismo gusto por lo mecánico como tu padre.

—Sí, pero el Kung fu es mucho mejor.

—Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero necesito hablar con Ji. —Po se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué quiere con ella? —preguntó Peng mientras recargaba una mano en el hombro de ella. Bueno, hasta que ella golpeó su mano. —Porque no creo que quiera hablar con ella.

—Cálmate, Peng... Todos sabemos que te gusta. Solamente es algo que ella y yo estamos planeando.

—Eso... Eso no es cierto. —respondió nervioso Peng. —Los esperaré en la cocina.

—Muchas gracias. Acompáñame, Ji. —Po se retiró junto con la leopardo.

Quince minutos después, en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

—Ese es el plan. Ya después de siete veces que lo he cambiado, ahora sí va a estar bien. —dijo con mucha euforia el panda. —Sólo espero que la madre de Shifu venga antes de la celebración.

Su estudiante sólo asentó con su cabeza y le mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—Recuerda, no tienes que decir nada sobre... —se detuvo de golpe. —Lo siento, no me acordaba de que... Hablando de otro asunto. ¿De dónde conoces a Fenghuang? ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa.

Jikan inclinó la cabeza, mirando al árbol de durazno, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

—¡Qué tonto soy! —colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza. —¿Cómo quiero que me respondas? Si ni siquiera hay un lugar donde escribir...

—Maestro Po, Ji. La maestra Tigresa pregunta por ustedes. —interrumpió Shifu.

—Gracias, Shifu.

—Por lo que veo está planeando una sorpresa para la maestra.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—Hace dos días lo dijo dormido, cuando estaba "meditando" en el espejo de la Luna. Se escuchó hasta aquí, en el árbol de durazno.

—Espero que ella no haya escuchado nada... Ya hay que comer.

En la cocina. Zeng se encontraba montado en un banquillo mientras picaba algunos vegetales; Tigresa y sus estudiantes estaban comiendo un plato de sopa.

—Ya llegamos. —exclamó Po. —Huele delicioso. Vaya. Zeng, se ve que has mejorado. —se sentó a lado de Tigresa.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Nada. Solamente le estaba dando unos consejos a Ji, para que su equilibrio mejore... Y para que evite a Peng cuando tiene un ataque de celos. —rió Po. —La última parte no es verdad.

—Aunque debería hacerlo. —agregó Bian Zao.

—No es cierto. Sólo quiero protegerla. Es como alguien de mi familia. —se defendió Peng.

—Que sea muda no significa que no sepa cuidarse. Además... ¿A alguien de tu familia le dirías lo que dices en las noches?

—No comiencen, otra vez. —resopló Shifu. —Y menos ahora que estamos comiendo.

—Apoyo a Shifu. —Po tomó un poco de agua. —Es hora de la comida. No hay que hablar de sus conflictos amorosos. Eso guárdenlo para si mismos. —comió algunos fideos. —No. Sigues cocinando igual de terrible, Zeng.

—¿Conflictos amorosos? —preguntó de nuevo Tigresa.

—No me digas que no has visto nada. Son muy obvios. Desde lejos se ve que hay algunos problemas amorosos. —volteó a ver a Shifu, Peng y Ji. Ésta última, tomó su plato y unos palillos para luego retirarse.

—Maestro Po, ya no siga. Ya que nosotros no decimos nada de ustedes dos. —contestó  
Peng.

—Pero, por lo menos ella ya aceptó.

—Buen golpe. —interrumpió Bian Zao.

—Sigan comiendo. Y ya no continúen con esto. O si no habrá entrenamiento después de la cena... Y también te incluye a ti, Po. —sentenció Tigresa de forma serena.

—Sí, maestra Tigresa. —dijeron al unísono los cuatro.

—Po, ya he hablado contigo, tienes que comportarte como un maestro. Ya no eres un estudiante.

—Pero ¿no dices que uno nunca deja de aprender? —se excusó Po.

—Sabes bien a que me refiero... —se levantó de la silla. —Voy a ver si Ji está en su habitación. Sabe muy bien que no tiene que llevarse la cena a su cuarto.

—Maestro Po, creo que debería ir a hablar con ella. —sugirió Shifu.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el panda.

—Bueno, es que cuando mi madre se enojaba o molestaba con mi padre ella se alejaba como señal de que necesitaban hablar en privado.

—Posiblemente tengas razón. Pero con ella nunca sé lo que pasa.

—Tienen tiempo juntos, debería ya saberlo. O por lo menos tener una idea. —siguió comiendo. —Por cierto, ¿por qué dijo que Peng, Ji y yo tenemos conflictos amorosos?

—¿Estoy mintiendo? —arqueó una ceja Po.

—Sí. —respondió Peng. —Somos amigos... Además a Shifu no le gusta Ji.

—Eso es lo que crees, Peng. —Bian Zao interrumpió. —Ya me voy, ya que esta pésima discusión no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Hasta mañana. —se retiró.

—¿Te gusta Ji, Shifu? —preguntó Peng, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del panda rojo. —Por esa razón estás siempre con ella. El maestro Po tiene razón, tenemos un conflicto... Además ella nunca se fijaría en ti. Son de especies diferentes. ¿Te imaginas a...

—Oye, estoy aquí. El panda que tiene una relación con un tigre. —interrumpió Po. —Por cierto... Se los dije. —exclamó Po victorioso.

—Maestro Po, mejor váyase con la maestra.

—No deberías hablarme así, Peng. Como castigo subirás y bajarás las escaleras del palacio diez veces.

—Ahora vuelvo. —comenzó a correr.

—Hágame caso, maestro Po. La maestra quiere hablar con usted. —Shifu volvió a sugerir.

—Tomaré tu consejo. Pero, si no funciona verás las consecuencias. —contestó Po tratando de parecer amenazante.

—Siga intentándolo, maestro. Nunca podrá intimidar como la maestra.

—Lo sé. —rió. —Además ella está en otro nivel. Uno que nunca podré alcanzar... Nos vemos, Shifu.

En las escaleras que dirigen al durazno.

—La he buscado por todos lados y no la... Hola, Tigresa. —saludó Po.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —ella hizo una señal para que se sentase.

—"Tenía razón. Creo que le haré caso a Shifu." —pensó. —Por supuesto que iba a venir, ¿de qué querías hablar? —se sentó y recargó su mano en el hombro de Tigresa.

—Sobre tu comportamiento... Sé que no te acostumbras aún a ser el maestro. Pero tienes que, porque ahora tienes a jóvenes que utilizarán como guía el conocimiento que tu les impartas. Como dije, ya no eres más el estudiante, Po. Tienes que demostrar que existe esa línea que diferencia a un maestro de sus discípulos; que no te vean como un igual.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, como dices, todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto. Tú desde niña sabías que tarde o temprano ibas a instruir a alguien; en cambio yo hace unos años atrás no me imaginaba estar pisando éste lugar, y menos como el Guerrero Dragón.

—Sé que es complicado. Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de que lo harás, Po. Si no me equivoco, tienes casi cuatro años aquí. Eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo.

—Tigresa, a lo mejor dirás que me salí demasiado del tema de conversación. Pero hace días te hice una pregunta, la cual no me has dado respuesta... Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿Cuál es? —terminó con un poco de duda.

—Sinceramente. —respiró hondo. —No me veo con una familia contigo ni con nadie, Po. Hay demasiadas cosas que debo solucionar; y en el transcurso de ellas podría suceder algo irreversible... Algo que no sólo me pase a mí, sino a ti. No quiero dejar a un pequeño solo... Po, si no quieres seguir lo entenderé...

—No te preocupes. Lo único que me importa es estar aquí, contigo. Y tienes razón, sería imprudente. Y un ejemplo es lo que pensamos hacer con el emperador cuando Lu Kang tenga más control dentro del Capitolio. —la abrazó. —No quieres que nada de lo que viviste o cosas peores le pasen a cualquiera.

—Gracias, por entenderlo. Pero es en serio, si lo que quieres es una familia... —Po deshizo el abrazo y tomó las manos de Tigresa.

—Yo ya tengo una familia. Y tú eres una parte fundamental de ella.

—Po... —sonrió mientras se recargaba en el hombro del panda. —Y tú eres la única que tengo.

—Eso no es verdad, tienes a los chicos y tus estudiantes... —sonrió. —Adoro verte cuando sonríes. Es algo muy hermoso, como un atardecer.

—¿Un atardecer?

—Sí. Algo que ves todos los días, pero que no es igual de hermoso dos veces. Así eres.

—Bien dicho, Po. Si no te hubiese escuchado practicarlo habría sido mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dijiste dormido como diez veces.

—¿Que más dije?

—Nada relevante; sólo mencionabas platillos del restaurante del señor Ping y técnicas con nombres de tu invención, los cuales debo decir carecían de sentido.

—Me alegro. —la abrazó. —Hay que descansar. Mañana nos llegarán noticias sobre la situación de Lu Kang y Zan.

—Cierto. Espero hayan logrado incrementar el número de tropas.

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron. Tienen algo a su favor, Lu Kang en unos meses será nombrado gobernador del Capitolio y emperador, bueno lo último es hasta que Zan sea mayor.

—Tienes razón. Mañana veremos si comenzamos o si tendremos que esperar para que por fin este país sea gobernado como antes.

—Vas a ver que sí. Pero, por ahora, lo único que queda es dormir. Vámonos. —se levantó junto con Tigresa. —Te amo.

—Yo también. Pero recuerda que no me gusta que lo digas cada cinco minutos.

—No puedo evitarlo. —la besó. —Ni esto tampoco. —rompió éste.

—Buenas noches, Po. —dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente se veía a lo lejos un ganso con vestimenta roja volando de forma apresurada.

En el Palacio de Jade, en la piscina de la Luna, se encontraban los dos maestros y los seis estudiantes meditando. Gobernaba una paz y un silencio absoluto. O así era hasta que aquella ave llegara completamente exaltada.

—Discúlpenme. —dijo entre jadeos el ganso. —El príncipe Lu Kang y el príncipe Zan me han ordenado enviarles esto. —entregó el rollo a Tigresa.

—Muchas gracias. —contestó ella.

—Todos los detalles y planos están contenidos en ese rollo. —comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Debería tomar un tiempo para descansar. —sugirió Po.

—No es necesario. —trató de hablar como si nada sucediese. —Además tengo que volver cuanto antes... Ellos me ordenaron que no les dijera sobre esto porque todavía no corroboran esta información. El emperador piensa en atacar escuelas de Kung fu y al palacio de Jade por haber encerrado a todos los maestros pertenecientes al imperio. Pero, como dije anteriormente, eso no lo saben con exactitud. Aunque lo más probable es que pase. Me despido, maestra del Palacio de Jade, Guerrero Dragón y Cuatro Furiosos. —hizo una reverencia. —Si sucede algo se los haré saber de inmediato. —alzó el vuelo.

—Aunque no sea acertado lo que dijo, tenemos que informarles a las escuelas. Para que empiecen a formar una defensa. —dijo Po.

—Sí, más que nada a las que tienen niños. —agregó Peng. —Ya que si atacan esas, ellos no tendrían muchas posibilidades de...

—Eso no sucederá. Po, dile a Zeng que envíe estos mensajes a cada una de las escuelas que indican aquí. —Tigresa entregó un mapa junto con unos rollos.

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría? —cuestionó Po.

—Sí, aunque no tenía la certeza de ello. Pero lo que dijo ese ganso lo comprobó... Ustedes cuatro, ¿están listos para su primera misión de éste tipo?

—Por supuesto que lo estamos, maestra. —contestaron los tres, tratando de esconder su euforia.

—Bien. —abrió el rollo que le enviaron. —Dice que la ceremonia de Lu Kang será adelantada, pero que ahora ya es gobernante del Capitolio. Además de que ha logrado triplicar a las tropas por su más reciente promoción. Al parecer todo está yendo bien. A este paso no va a ser necesario acabar con él; solamente va a ser dejarlo rodeado sin nadie a su mando y encerrarlo.

—Maestra, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? Si en unos meses el emperador va a retirarse. —interrumpió Bian Zao.

—No es por eso. Si esperamos más el emperador va a matar a Lu Kang y a Zan para quedarse con el trono, y así seguir con la siguiente etapa de su plan. Acabar con nosotros para que ya no haya nadie que interponga en su camino.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escucharon. Mató a Huangdi para él quedarse en el poder, e hizo lo mismo con su sobrino y su propio hijo; le cedió el poder pero poco después les asesinó y como Lu Kang y Zan no tenían edad suficiente, entonces él volvía a tomarlo. Su plan había sido descubierto hace tiempo atrás por el maestro Oogway. Éste era que cuando ellos dos perecieran ellos empezarían a deshacerse de todo lo le impedía tener todo el control de China... Y se cree que ha encontrado un elixir para la juventud eterna. Pero, sinceramente, eso sólo son tonterías.

—¡Bárbaro! Yo me refiero a lo de... Olvídenlo. Supongo que tuviste una visión. —agregó Po.

—Y lo haces bien. Sin embargo, no permitiré que lo ponga en marcha. Nosotros no caeremos; él lo hará.

—En tres meses vamos a poner éste plan en acción. —leyó Po. —Hay que adelantar la rebelión para que no pase nada que no podamos solucionar... Al parecer las cosas están yendo muy en serio.

—Por supuesto, Po. —tomó el bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. —Necesito meditar. Ustedes vayan a desayunar.

—Claro, Tigresa. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Yo no quiero desayunar. —interrumpió Bian Zao. —No es por ofender a Zeng, pero cocina horrible. Prefiero mil veces comer lo que Peng prepara, y eso es mucho decir.

—No seas así. Además, la ultima vez que Peng cocinó fue cuando había pintura para jarrones en la sopa. —rió. —En ese aspecto Zeng es mejor.

—Esa vez estaba haciendo un jarrón y confundí algunas cosas. —se defendió Peng.

—Había un pincel en mi plato en lugar de palillos. No creo que haya sido una simple confusión. —agregó Shifu.

—Bien, bien... —Po habló para luego quedarse pensando unos pocos segundos. —No creo que Tigresa se moleste si los llevo al restaurante de mi papá.

—Por fin. Algo que sí se puede comer sin dejar una consecuencia en mi estómago. —exclamó Bian Zao.

—No es para tanto.

—Claro que lo es. No solemos comer algo tan delicioso. —dijo Shifu. —Si no me equivoco usted sabe cocinar, maestro Po. Entonces, ¿por qué no cocina?

—Porque soy un maestro. Y uno no debe hacer cosas que estén fuera de lo esto conlleva. Tienes que mostrar disciplina con tus estudiantes y que eres alguien digno que mantiene en alto al Palacio de Jade. —resopló Po con cierto cansancio. —Eso es lo que dice cada vez que trato de cocinar. Y tal vez no tenga razón, pero tengo que respetar las reglas. Tengo que darles ese ejemplo.

—A veces es demasiado estricta.

—Pero, saben bien que no es así.

—Apresúrense, tengo hambre. —interrumpieron Bian Zao y Peng.

—Sólo dejen que entregue esto a Zeng.

En restaurante "El Guerrero Dragón fideos y tofú", como siempre, había demasiada gente en espera de saborear los fideos más deliciosos que hayan probado.

—¡Es el Guerrero Dragón y Los Cuatro Furiosos! —gritó eufórico un aldeano.

—¡Po! —exclamó su padre, quien estaba dejando un plato en una mesa.

—Hola... Veo que estás ocupado, pa'. —saludó Po.

—Para nada, hijo. Y menos si me ayudan. —puso un delantal en la cintura de Po y les dio cuatro sombreros de fideos a sus estudiantes.

—El maestro no puede cocinar, pero sí puede ser un mesero con delantal... —susurró Bian Zao, quien fue callado por un ligero golpe de parte del panda.

—Cierto. La leopardo me ayudará en la cocina, olvide que era muda. —jaló a Ji a la cocina.

—Tenemos que atender rápido para comer igual. —suspiró Peng.

—En éste momento creo que sería mejor que el maestro Po rompa las reglas y cocine. —siguió Shifu.

—Y menos vergonzoso.

Una hora después.

—Por fin. —exclamaron los estudiantes.

—Se ven deliciosos. Espero sean mejores los de la fiesta sorpresa. —comió Po.

—Cierto. El cumpleaños de la maestra del Palacio de Jade será en unos días. —habló Shifu.

—En realidad no es su verdadero cumpleaños, pero fue el día en que llegó al Palacio. Y quiero que tenga un bonito recuerdo de ese día. —se acordó de lo que Víbora mencionó en la aldea. —Sé que cuento con ustedes.

—Por supuesto. Pero tengo una duda. Quiere que le ayudemos a alegrar la fiesta, o que los dejemos completamente solos. —rió Bian Zao.

—La primera. —respondió sonrojado. —Definitivamente, la primera. Sólo hay que comprar los ingredientes y cosas que necesitemos, y esperar a que Qizi venga con lo que encargué.

—¿Qué le pidió a mi madre? —preguntó Shifu un poco desconcertado.

—Lo verán en su momento.

—Espera. —Peng los interrumpió. —¿Qizi es tu madre? ¿Kou Qizi?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eres de una de las mejores familias de artesanos de toda China?

—Bueno... No soy tan bueno en ello. Además, lo considero un poco pésimo.

—¿Pésimo? Debes estar loco. Siempre he querido conocerla y que firme uno de mis jarrones.

—Suerte con eso. No me refiero a lo de conocerla. Es que es muy... Como la maestra Tigresa, pero un poco más tranquila. La conozco bien, no firmaría un jarrón que no sea hecho por ella o que sea una ofensa para la artesanía... —rió.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada de importancia. Sólo recordé cuando hice mi primer jarrón a los cuatro años. Ella lo aventó al suelo, me gritó, me dijo que tal cosa no podía ser llamada jarrón, y que era una vergüenza para la familia y su tradición. Al final me hizo repetirlo hasta que me quedara presentable, si no me equívoco lo hice como treinta veces.

—Genial.

—Peng, he visto tus jarrones. Y sí, son buenos. Pero para mi madre son lo que para nosotros es la comida de Zeng.

—Me alegro que mi mamá haya dejado a mi papá. —interrumpió Bian Zao.

—No todas son como la de él. —agregó Po. —Y eso te lo puede decir... —comenzó a pensar.

—No importa que tan estricta sea, sé que lo hace por mi bien. —dijo Shifu.

—Ahora que lo veo, Shifu es el único que tiene a su madre. Viva, aclaro.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? —preguntó Peng con cierto tono deprimido.

—Claro. Volviendo con la fiesta de Tigresa. Peng y Bian Zao, encárguense de arreglar el lugar y comprar esto. —le dio una lista al jabalí. —Pero para eso, necesito que Shifu y Ji vayan por Qizi y Huan para recoger las cosas que encargué. —Po comenzó a indicar.

—¿Por qué Shifu con Ji?

—Sólo para molestarte. —respondió de forma cortante y sin importancia alguna. —Shifu, ve al bosque de bambú por tu madre hoy en la tarde. Posteriormente llévala a aquí, al restaurante. Aquí guardaré las cosas. Luego llévala al Palacio de Jade.

—Entendido, maestro. —asentó el panda rojo.

—Bien, lo demás estará bajo mi supervisión... Un último favor, en el anochecer, cuando entrenen, pidan todo tipo de consejos a Tigresa. Manténgala ocupada para que no sospeche demasiado. Aunque tampoco exageren. —se levantó Po. —Por favor, Peng y Bian, vayan a comprar lo que la lista contiene.

El Guerrero Dragón esperó a que los dos se fueran.

—Esto lo quería decir cuando los cuatro estuviesen presentes. Pero me acabo de percatar de que Peng es admirador de la señora Qizi... —se quedó callado. —Shifu, tu madre se va quedar en el Palacio por unos días. Aunque no es solamente por la fiesta, sino para protegerlos.

El rostro del joven cambió por uno completamente preocupado.

—¡No! No puede hacerme eso, maestro Po. Mi madre me va a matar si ve mi desempeño. —respiró profundo Shifu. —Me alegra que voy a ver a Enlai de nuevo. —sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Tu desempeño? Pero sí eres bárbaro.

—Sin embargo, no tan bueno como ella quisiese. Ella es buena, demasiado buena, y ni siquiera tuvo entrenamiento formal. Nunca la he podido vencer. Ni en artesanía ni Kung Fu.

—No sé si deba preguntar. ¿Por qué, si practicabas con tu mamá, no quería que entrenaras? ¿Y si es tan buena, por qué no enfrentó a los maestros del imperio?

—No quería que me asesinaran. Y no es lo mismo enfrentarte a dos oponentes que a más de veinte. El emperador no quería que supieran lo de Huangdi.

—Lo entiendo. Comprendo muy bien lo que hace una madre con tal de proteger a su familia.

—¿Y cómo vamos a poder obtener el permiso de la maestra para salir en la tarde?

—Cierto... Dile que vas a salir con Ji para ayudar a mi padre a cargar unos costales. A menos de que prefieras decirle que van a tener una cita.

Shifu sólo sonrojó.

—Nos quedamos con la primera opción, Guerrero Dragón. —habló ella de forma seria.

—Ji, nunca había escuchado tu voz. —se sorprendió por la voz de la leopardo. —Es bonita. —agrego con cierta timidez. —No hables. Si continuas, no vas a resistir el entrenamiento.

—No soy tan débil.

—Concuerdo con él. Mejor no hables. —dijo Po, aunque parecía más en forma de orden.

—Entonces, por favor deje de decir cosas que carecen de sentido. Yo no estoy aquí para encontrar o tener una relación. Estoy aquí para... —se quedo callada. Shifu bloqueó la técnica que había hecho ella.

—El maestro Po ha dicho algo. —comentó el joven estudiante.

—Gracias por eso, Shifu. Pero debiste haberla dejado acabar. —contestó un poco dudoso por la respuesta de su estudiante.

En la tarde en el bosque de bambú.

—Ya se ha tardado demasiado ese panda. —se quejó Qizi. —No es muy seguro estar aquí con lo que el ha encargado.

—No lo creas tanto. Contigo todos huirían. —comentó Huan.

—¡Mira! Es Shifu, mamá. —exclamó Enlai contento, mientras corría para abrazarlo.

—Hola, hermano. —saludó Shifu, correspondiendo al abrazo del pequeño.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para eso. —interrumpió su madre. —Ahora, apresúrense.

—Sí. Mamá, ella es Ji. Mi compañera. —presentó a la leopardo.

—Mucho gusto.

—Bueno, ella no habla. —tomó una de las carretas que contenía jarrones de tamaños y colores distintos.

—Creo que comienza a agradarme. —guardó un objeto que estaba envuelto en una tela.

—"¿Eso será lo que el maestro Po le pidió a mi mamá?" —pensó. —Vamos al restaurante. Antes de que comience el entrenamiento.

—Perfecto. Porque me gustaría ver como has avanzado.

—Sí, no puedo esperar. —agregó desanimado.

Después del entrenamiento en el Palacio de Jade, al anochecer.

—Me alegra que haya podido venir hoy, Qizi. —Po comenzó la conversación.

—Señora Qizi. —corrigió ella. —No somos iguales, y mucho menos nos conocemos de hace tiempo. —volteó a ver una pintura de su padre. —Aunque pueda que a él sí.

—Fue bárbaro.

—No creo estar aquí para hablar de él... Aquí tiene lo que me ha encargado. —sacó el objeto que hace unas horas había guardado con demasiado cuidado. —No fue fácil conseguir lo que solicitó. Pero eso lo hace más valioso. Y también el boceto que envió tenía una calidad muy pobre, parece que un niño de dos años lo hizo.

Po rió nerviosamente.

—Disculpe, el dibujo nunca ha sido lo mío.

—Me percaté de ello. Aunque, según yo, no le costaba nada indicar que era cada una de esas cosas que dibujó.

—Vamos a ver. —lo desenvolvió con extremo cuidado.

Lo que vio era algo más que hermoso, mucho más de la que había imaginado; porque su dibujo no lo expresaba lo que había estado en su cabeza en aquel momento.

Era un collar, la cadena era de oro con plata, y algo que parecía ser jade; aunque él no estaba seguro. La piedra de éste era un rubí de tamaño mediano, que tenía adornos grabados en oro y plata alrededor. Y en el centro había un grabado de zafiro del Ying y el Yang. Pero eso no era todo, en aquel símbolo, también había un pequeño dragón y un tigre del mismo tamaño tallados a todo detalle en jade. Y al reverso estaba el símbolo de amor y otro de siempre, a diferencia que éstos sólo estaban grabados en diamante.

—Es mucho mejor de lo que mi mente había pensado. Es hermoso. No hay palabra que lo describa a la perfección... —comentó completamente emocionado por la belleza de la joya. —No por nada es la mejor artesana de China, y, sin duda alguna, del mundo. Mucha gracias por hacerlo.

—Sabes que no es nada... ¿Tengo qué recordarle el precio? Porque, como mencione con anterioridad, no fue fácil realizar éste trabajo.

—Sé que no fue sencillo. Si lo hubiese hecho no hubiera salido ni la décima parte de esto... Le pagará cuando ella diga sí.

—Nadie en éste mundo se podría negar ante tal obra de arte. Pero la maestra es algo complicada.

—Sólo algo. Pero sigue teniendo sentimientos.

—Lo único que tengo que decir es: Suerte, Guerrero Dragón. Y que sea feliz.

—Muchas gracias. Ya decía yo, que iba valer la pena cada yoan... —lo guardó con sumo cuidado. —Apartando el tema. ¿Qué tal vio a su hijo?

—Ha mejorado bastante. Pero no lo suficiente. Y con lo que va a pasar en unos meses, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Sin embargo, sé que ese idiota lo hará bien. Si su abuelo lo hizo por tanto tiempo, él también podrá. —suspiró.

—No hay por qué preocuparse. Todo saldrá bien. Se lo prometo.

—No sigas con esas tonterías sentimentales... Ve, guarda ese collar. Porque si le pasa algo te juro que acabo contigo.

—Qué graciosa, Qizi.

—Señora.

—Bien, bien... Ya voy... —comenzó a caminar. —Va a ver que en tres días nadie va a apartar la vista de lo que ha hecho. —casi tropieza.

—"¿Éste es el maestro de mi hijo? Me alegro que esté aquí la maestra Tigresa." —pensó ella. —¿Con qué así lucías antes de partir, padre? —observó de nuevo la pintura de el antiguo maestro del Palacio de Jade. —Tu nieto es idéntico a ti. —suspiró.

En la habitación de Tigresa, Po estaba guardando el collar cuando ella llegó.

—Po, ¿qué estás guardando?

—Nada, sólo el dinero que mañana voy a pagarle a Qizi. Es que le pedí unos jarrones y tazones nuevos para mi padre... Y unos muebles de bambú. Curiosamente, los muebles que me comí los hizo su madre.

—No necesitas excusarte. —dijo de forma tranquila mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Por qué tan relajada?

—Bien... ¿De qué estabas hablando con ella? ¿Por qué pides cosas que no puedes pagar? —fingió un semblante serio y frío. Para después reírse.

—¡Qué hermoso! —se sentó junto a ella. —Debes reís más a menudo... Está bien, maestra Tigresa. Además de jarrones demasiado caros, hablaba sobre Shifu. Y sí tengo dinero para pagar esas cosas. No trabaje con mi papá por nada.

—No lo está diciendo todo.

—"¡Oh, no! Ya sabe lo del collar." —pensó preocupado. —Bueno, estoy planeando cocinarte algo para dentro de unos días, y les pedí a los chicos que me ayudasen.

—No era necesario, Po. Sabes que no me gusta.

—Yo sólo quería hacerte algo especial. Algo para que te alegres en ese día. No iba a ser nada grande, una comida hecha por mí y papá.

—Aún así, no. —cambió su expresión por una seria. —En verdad agradezco que quieras tener ese detalle conmigo, pero no.

—Pero, ¿ no habías prometido algo?

—Sí, la tengo en mente. Pero... —suspiró y se levantó. —Voy a meditar.

—Pasas más tiempo meditando que nada.

—No debería extrañarte, ellos también pasaban más tiempo ahí en el durazno meditando. El maestro Oogway en lugar de meditar parecía que oraba por algunas personas. Y el maestro Shifu, él a diferencia de Oogway, sí meditaba; pero algunas veces parecía que trataba de hablar con alguien, mas sin conseguir respuesta. —desapareció de pronto.

—Tienes razón. —bostezó. —Buenas noches, Tigresa.

En la piscina de la Luna, Tigresa estaba en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. Algo la inquietaba; no sabía que era exactamente. Sus sueños no cambiaban al de la última vez, lo único modificado fue que ahora Oogway aparecía ahí en vez de Shifu.

* * *

—No continúes. —dijo la anciana tortuga.

—¿Qué?

—Pronto lo sabrás. Se paciente, Tigresa. —desapareció junto con los pétalos.

—Espere. ¿A qué se refiere? —trató de seguirle, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió. —¿Una barrera? —trataba de penetrarla, aunque estos hayan sido en vano.

Se quedó estática y luego todo volvió a ser como sus anteriores sueños. A pesar de que no sabía lo que ocurría, trataba de salvar a ese niño. Sin embargo, tampoco esta vez lo consiguió.

—¿Por qué siento tanta impotencia de no poder... ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

* * *

  
—Maestra. —alguien la movió con suavidad. —¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —respiró profundamente ella. —Gracias, Enlai.

—¿Está segura? Incluso está sudando.

—Ya lo dije. Me encuentro bien. —se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos. —¿No se supone debes estar dormido?

—Quería un poco de agua... Y me perdí. —respondió el pequeño panda rojo.

—Ya veo. —se levantó. —Vamos con tu madre. —comenzó a caminar.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, maestra.

—No, yo debo agradecerte. —sonrió ligeramente. —"Después de todo me sacaste de ahí."

Al día siguiente. En el Restaurante de Fideos.

—Entonces, ella dijo que no quería nada. —cortó unos vegetales Po. —En parte, la entiendo. Sus cumpleaños nunca han sido algo muy dichoso.

—Por lo que me contaste. No han sido para nada dichosos. —respondió el señor Ping mientras revolvía la sopa.

—Pero haré que se vuelva uno de los mejores días de su vida.

—¿Cómo estás seguro, hijo?

—No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que habrá una maravillosa comida con los chicos y algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres con... —el ganso no pudo acabar de formular su pregunta. —Ya veo el por qué Qizi está en el valle. —esbozó una enorme sonrisa. —Suerte.

—Lo mismo me dijo.

—Volviendo a que ella no quiere nada. Dile que es una comida cualquiera.

—Espero no se enoje. Pero no creo encontrar mejor momento que es día... Ya que no sabemos que pueda pasar en el Capitolio. Y aunque falten algunos meses, pienso que lo ideal sea hacerlo.

—No digas tonterías. Vas a volver sano y salvo. —le entregó tres charolas con órdenes de fideos y panes de frijol. —Llévalos a las mesas tres, dos, ocho y seis... Por cierto, quiero por lo menos tres.

—¿Tres qué? —cuestionó con demasiada duda.

—Tú ya se a a que me refiero. Apresúrate con las órdenes y ve al palacio a preparar los planes.

El Guerrero Dragón por fin había entendido lo que su padre dijo, por lo que un sonrojo se hizo notar en él.

—Ya entendí. Sin embargo, ella dijo que no quería formar una. —salió de la cocina.

—Eso es lo que dice. —murmuró en voz baja Ping.

Finalmente llegó el día del cumpleaños de la maestra del Palacio de Jade. En éste se encontraban enormes mesas con comida y los antiguos compañeros de Tigresa, así como también los actuales estudiantes del Palacio de Jade y la familia de Shifu.  
Pero como era de suponerse ella no estaba ahí.

—No me extraña que no esté. —exclamó Mantis. —Nunca se celebraba un cumpleaños aquí... Hasta tu llegada, Po.

—Ella vendrá. Lo sé. —trató de animarlo Víbora.

—Gracias. Me alegro de volverles a ver, chicos. —Po abrazó a cada uno de ellos.

—Hijo, he traído el tofú. —entró el señor Ping con una charola. —Es bueno volver a verlos. Han cambiado. Además de que algunos han venido con compañía u otro miembro de la familia.

—Señor Ping, ella es Tainyi. —Grulla apuntó con su ala. —Es una estudiante de mi escuela... Y se podría decir que es mi hija adoptiva.

—Es un placer. —contestó ella tímida y amablemente.

—No creí que ibas a hacer eso. —interrumpió Po mientras recargaba un brazo en Grulla.

—Ahora todos siguen tus pasos, ¿no, Mono? —rió un poco Mantis. —Conseguir una buena chica, sentar cabeza y formar una familia.

—No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. No puedo ser más feliz, ya que tengo a Na Li, a Kaede y a Lan.

Una cálida conversación de hacía presente cuando Na Li entraba junto con dos pequeñas pandas y con la maestra Tigresa. Cabe decir que no se le veía muy convencida del todo.

—Te dije que no. —esas fueron las primeras palabras que habló.

—Lo sé. Pero no es un cumpleaños. Tú solicitaste una reunión para afinar unos cuantos detalles del plan en contra del actual emperador. —se quedó en silencio, viendo la expresión que hacía ella. —Además... Celebramos de que gracias a Shifu tú estás aquí.

—Está bien. Si quieren comenzamos con la cena. —dijo no muy convencida.

—Ya escucharon. Comencemos con la comida. —agregó Mantis.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron con aquel festín que tenían ante ellos. Había todo tipo de comida; había fideos de seis formas distintas, tofú, panes de frijol, dumplings, tés de diferente sabores, entre muchas cosas más.

—Yo diría que hay que empezar con la sopa.—tomó un plato Bian Zao.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Mantis comió un poco de ésta. —ya extrañaba su comida, señor Ping. No me molestaría que viniese a mi escuela.

—Me siento halagado, Mantis. Pero a mi edad ya no quiero ir a otros lugares, prefiero quedarme aquí. —se sirvió un poco de té el ganso.

—¿Cómo han estado los entrenamientos? ¿Tigresa no les ha torturado? —pregunto con cierto tono de broma este Mono.

—Los entrenamientos son bárbaros. —Po interfirió. —Han mejorado en diversos aspectos. Inclusive han ido a misiones. Por supuesto, sólo fáciles,

—Me encantaría ver uno. Bian Zao me dijo que habían mejorado el salón. —Víbora habló.

—¿Hicieron lo que les pedí? —Tigresa cuestionó de forma serena.

—Sí. —dieron respuesta los cuatro.

—Se los agradezco. Acabando con la comida comenzaremos con algunas explicaciones, ya que en los rollos no fui muy clara.

—Sí, maestra.

Media hora después.

—Como ya les mencione a nuestros alumnos. —Tigresa abrió un rollo. –El emperador actual, también conocido como , asesinó a su hermano Huangdí para de esa manera ocupar el puesto de su hermano. Posteriormente cuando su sobrino ascendió lo volvió a hacer. Incluso hizo esto con su propio hijo. Pero, como todos ya saben, Zan es el próximo emperador; sin embargo, por el momento Lu Kang lo va a ocupar hasta que él llegue a la edad. Por las razones anteriores tanto como Zan y Lu Kang comenzaron esto. —mostró otro. —Además de que se cree que él posee un elixir de juventud o vida eterna. Cabe decir que es información no muy fiable, sin embargo eso explicaría el por qué ha asesinado a su hermano, sobrino e hijo.

—No puedo creerlo. Un elixir de ese tipo, no debe ser real. —opinó Grulla quien observaba el segundo rollo que sacó Tigresa.

—Nada es imposible. Y más a estas alturas. Una sabia tortuga quien sobrepasó los mil años, veía parte del futuro, y así puedo darte más ejemplos. Además olvidaba que el bastón de Oogway tiene un poco de chi de los Héroes. Un elixir que te da vida eterna no debería de sorprendernos. —siguió Po.

—Tienes razón... ¿Por qué razón solicitaste que evacuáramos las escuelas?

—El emperador piensa en atacarlas. —Tigresa cerró estos. —Siendo sincera, si los estudiantes peleaban era una muerte segura; no es que no sean buenos, pero la guardia no tendrá piedad alguna, sean niños o adultos.

—Te estás refiriendo a la guardia de hace casi cuarenta años. —esta vez fue Mono quien interfirió.

—Posiblemente esté en un error. Tal vez la guardia real no sea como aquel entonces, puede que sea mejor o peor. Pero no iba a exponer a quienes no tiene nada que ver... Hace cuarenta años acabaron con casi toda una provincia sólo porque una de los habitantes sabía quién mató al emperador Huangdí. No quiero que eso pase. —la última parte no la dijo con la serenidad anterior, sino que con duda y nerviosismo, aunque lo ocultó muy bien.

—No pasará. Ya lo verás. —el Guerrero Dragón apoyó su brazo en el hombro de ella, para posteriormente abrazarla.

Ella no dijo ni hizo nada. Incluso todos los presentes creyeron que ella no iba a permitir que el abrazo continuase, pero no fue así. Sólo suspiró y luego sonrió ligeramente, tomó una de las manos que la estrujaban y luego habló:

—Muchas gracias. —Po logró escuchar el a penas audible sonido que emitió ella.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Víbora con emoción. —Me alegra ver que muestran cariño en frente de los demás. Como ha cambiado todo.

—Y está por cambiar aun más, Víbora. —Po soltó a Tigresa. —Voy por más té.

—Eso era todo. Bueno, los detalles están en sus habitaciones. La razón por la que no las mencione hace un momento fue por seguridad, para corroborar que nada fuera de lo normal ocurra. Luego de leer esa información échenla a la leña, para que nadie más los sepa. —realizó una reverencia. —Espero hayan disfrutado de la cena. Buenas noches... Po, indícales donde dormirán.

El panda sólo asintió.

En la puerta de la habitación donde Víbora iba a descansar.

—Gracias, Po. Hiciste algo que nadie pudo en años. Que mostrara sus sentimientos, su verdadera ella.

—Todavía no acabó. Hay algunas veces cuando que quiere cerrarse, pero lo entiendo. No vas a mostrar lo que eres cuando lo ocultaste por tantos años. —suspiró Po. —Estamos muy bien. No podría ser más dichosos de tenerla a mi lado.

—Sigue teniendo suerte. Hasta mañana, Po.

—Hasta mañana. Descansa. —se despidió. —"Si no estoy en una equivocación, Tigresa está en el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial. Es ahora o nunca." —pensó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras sacaba el colar de donde lo traía.

Y como lo supuso, ahí estaba ella en la ya típica posición de loto, pero no estaba sola. Kaede, Lan, Enlai y Tianyi le hacían compañía al escuchar un relato de parte de la maestra.

—Y en ese momento el maestro Grulla y yo fuimos por ese rollo para ayudar a... —contaba con cierta emoción. —¿Qué sucede? —volteó a ver al panda al igual que los niños.

—Estaba buscando a los niños. —contestó con una expresión de ternura plasmada en su cara.

—No lo entiendo, sus padres aceptaron que ellos vinieran.

—Oh, ya veo... Entonces, niños, ¿me podrían dejar hablar con Tigresa un momento? — se dirigió a estos.

—Por supuesto, maestro Po. —respondió Enlai.

Los niños comenzaron a correr.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—En primera, adoré la forma en la que estabas con ellos. Emocionada.

—Continua, Po.

—Es que yo... Yo... Yo... —observó como ella se alejaba unos cuantos pasos. —No sé cómo decirte lo que quiero...

—Si es sobre la cena de "reunión" no te preocupes. Gracias por ello. Fue mi primer cumpleaños en el cual me gusto estar en el. —sonrió.

—No es nada. Sabes qué harías esto y mucho más... Pero, eso no era de lo que quería hablarte. —comenzó a dudar y a tartamudear.

—No comiences, sólo dilo, Po.

—Es que quiero que sea especial.

—Po, casi es media noche, hay una hermosa luna llena sobre nosotros, hay cirios e incienso de sándalo, y se me olvidaba, estamos en un árbol de más de mil años de antigüedad. ¿Qué quieres que sea especial?

—Todo. —contestó nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella, con un poco de intriga al ver como se encontraba Po.

—Porque eres la persona más especial... —gritó y comenzó a correr hacia la maestra.

Tigresa, como reacción tomó la mano de Po y lo levantó para arrojarlo al suelo. No sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero por un momento creyó que era como un ataque sorpresa.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Po? —esta vez preguntó un poco enojada.

—Ay. No me esperaba que hicieses esto. —Tigresa le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él se negó. Soltó un ligero gemido de dolor y luego un suspiro que mostraba determinación.

—¿Po... —comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque no era consciente de ello.

—¡Tigresa! ¿Te casarías conmigo? —gritó a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados y con un nerviosismo que resultaba más que obvio, mientras le entregaba el collar.

Tigresa no dijo nada, sólo abrió los ojos de una manera la cual nunca creyó que haría en su vida. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir. Parecía como si fuese a sonreír, pero no lo hacía por completo. No encontraba palabras.

—Después de todo si fue algo especial. —rió adolorido Po aún en el suelo ofreciendo aquella hermosa joya. —¿Qué dices, Tigresa?

—Es muy repentino. —tomó el collar. —En verdad, no había esperado esto...

—Dímelo a mí.

—Es hermosa, Po. —soltó un ligero suspiro. —Po... Yo no...

—¡Maestra Tigresa! ¡Maestro Po! —gritaba Zeng enérgico mientras aterrizaba, así interrumpiendo a la pareja. —He recibido este rollo. Es para usted, maestra. —lo entregó. —Lamentó haber interrumpido su sesión de entrenamiento.

—Tengo que partir. —dictó al leer el contenido de éste.

—Pero, Tigresa... —Po se levantó del suelo.

—Los planes se adelantaron. —tomó el bastón y se dirigió al palacio.

—"¿Qué ibas a contestar?" —pensó al recordar la última palabra de ella. —"¿Ibas a decir que no?"

En la habitación de Tigresa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Po mientras veía a Tigresa guardar dos rollos y otros objetos a un morral.

—Preparo lo que me llevaré. Me están esperando al final de las escaleras. Al parecer Lu Kang ha comenzado a enfermar y nadie sabe por qué. Comenzaremos en cuatro días.

—De lo que estábamos... ¿Tigresa? —ella ya no estaba ahí.

El Guerrero Dragón salió del cuarto y se dirigió a las puertas del palacio donde se encontraba ella.

—Nos vemos en el Capitolio. —dijo Tigresa sin mirar a Po.

—Déjame acompañarte.

—No, no tienen que sospechar que vamos a adelantarnos. —comenzó a bajar.

—Wo ai ni.

—Po. —se detuvo y regresó a donde se encontraba él. —Toma. Aquí hay indicaciones que deben seguir. Partirán en dos días. —entregó un rollo. —Cuídate, Po... —agarró una de las manos del panda. —Pero, primero lee éste. —le dio otro. —Hasta luego. —volvió a bajar las escaleras.

El panda se quedó callado al ver como bajaba de las escaleras. Luego de unos minutos, logró apreciar que subió a una carroza con el emblema del príncipe Zan. Y de esa manera se alejaba lentamente. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Ella no le dio respuesta a su proposición. Hasta que recordó lo que le dijo: Primero lee éste.

—Vamos a ver qué tienes dentro. —comenzó a abrirlo para luego leer aquel corto mensaje. —Po, yo no... Yo no podría negarme ante esa pregunta. Acepto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

  
**¿Qué tal estuvo? Ya sé que muy largo. No me maten. Creo que ya debería hacerlos más seguidos XD pero no es mi culpa es la escuela QUÉMENLA ok no. Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. Y agradezco a cada uno de los que ha leído y/o comentado la misma. Muchas gracias. Ya saben, comenten, den su opinión o alguna crítica. Son bien recibidas, además de que me ayuda a saber si les gusta o quieren ejecutarme XD.**  
**Por cierto ¿vieron los nuevos tráilers? ESTUVIERON BÁRBAROS! Se me hace que Po y Li Shan son familia. Sólo espero que encuentren a su padre e hijo, respectivamente.**  
**Creo que no tengo algo más que decir. Bien. Espero les haya gustado, y recuerden: comenten :D nos leemos luego (Procuraré no tardarme) n.n**


	4. Chapter 4 La rebelión (parte 1)

**Hola, esperen no me maten. Es broma, eso creo. Disculpen mi ausencia , en verdad lo siento. Pero primero: FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, (atrasados)**

**Espero se la hayan pasado bien. Abajo doy un resumen muy resumido del por qué no actualice, sé qué no lo leerán. Pero abajo también hay algo que les interesa y es algo vinculado con el fic. **

**Este capítulo lo divido en dos partes.**

**Ya sin más, aquí está, por fin el nuevo cap. DISFRUTEN, COMENTEN n.n **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

** La rebelión.**

En una sala subterránea del palacio imperial la maestra Tigresa llegaba acompañada de unos guardias, quienes curiosamente no usaban uniforme alguno. En frente de ellos se encontraba Lu Kang, varios cerdos, ovejas, conejos y un pequeño ganso que se mostraba demasiado emocionado al ver a la ahora maestra del palacio de jade, el mismo niño que Tigresa cuido hace tres años. Zan.

— ¿Ya la viste, Lu Kang? –preguntó aún emocionado. —Es Trigue… Tigresa.

—Ya lo sé. —tosió tres veces —Por favor mantente al margen, de lo contrario solicitaré que te saquen de la junta. Recuerda esto es un asunto serio. —contestó él de una forma seria junto con otra serie de tosidos. Observó al ganso y frotó con suavidad su pata en la cabeza de Zan. —Cuando acabe la reunión tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ella. —habló de una forma más gentil.

Tigresa veía la ansiedad presente en el joven príncipe, así como también observaba que Lu Kang no paraba de toser.

—Buenas noches. —comenzó a hablar —Por lo que leí ha habido inconvenientes en la revuelta. No hay problema de mi parte, las escuelas ya están más que preparadas para atacar a las fuerzas del emperador.

—Sobre esos inconvenientes. —tosió nuevamente. —Tememos que hay varios informantes del emperador. –contestó el búfalo.

—Eso era de esperarse, su atropas aumentaron de una manera increíble.

—Lo sé, maestra. Resumiendo lo que estábamos conversando anteriormente: para evitar que la rebelión se frustre por completo optamos por realizarla lo antes posible… y que si nos encontramos en una situación muy complicada las prioridades son: Zan, el Guerrero Dragón y usted, maestra Tigresa.

—¿Por qué no se ha agregado?

—No soy necesario en realidad. El puesto que ocupo es gracias a un chantaje que mi abuelo le hizo al emperador; no soy más que el miembro de una familia de campesinos… Continuando con lo del mapa. —empezó a indicar unos puntos del Capitolio.

—"De verdad me impresiona como ha cambiado Lu Kang. Cualquiera que lo viese en ese momento diría que ese chico inseguro que estuvo hace casi tres años no es el mismo que está parado justo frente a mí". –pensó Tigresa mientras veía con detenimiento el mapa.

—Entonces de esa forma acorralamos al emperador y lo llevamos ante la justicia del Consejo de Maestros. —un conejo terminó de explicar, ya que un ataque de tos no le permitió concluir al búfalo. —Lo único que se requiere es desalojar a los civiles, mientras menos pérdidas se tengan será mejor. ¿Qué opina, maestra del Palacio de Jade?

—Es un buen plan, sin embargo lo que queremos hacer requiere de velocidad y desalojar una gran ciudad como ésta requiere de tiempo. Podíamos utilizar las piedras que tenemos en el palacio, reunir a todos los ciudadanos en el área subterránea del este y oeste, ya que son las más grandes. Sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen el Guerrero Dragón y los Cuatro Furiosos para tener la segunda.

—Y de acuerdo a sus planes, ¿cuánto cree que van tardar?

—Yo les ordene que en cuatro días posteriores a mi partida, pero por algunos factores que involucran al Guerrero Dragón… ellos van a llegar en…

—¡Estamos aquí! —gritó Po mientras abría la puerta acompañado de sus cuatro estudiantes.

—Maestro Po, le dijimos que no hiciera tanto ruido al entrar. —siguió Peng en voz baja.

—Eso fue pé-si-mo. —Bian Zao se cubrió su rostro con una de sus patas.

Los que se encontraban en la sala, incluyendo a la maestra del Palacio de Jade, solamente se quedaron viendo consternados a aquel grupo, al igual que al mismo tiempo estaban esperando la reacción de Tigresa; después de todo su nivel de disciplina era conocido por toda China.

—¡No sé por qué ya no me sorprende! –por fin ella habló con un ligero tono de enojo y fastidio. —Su castigo será aplicado cuando regresemos.

—Tigresa, sobre lo que tenía escrito ese rollo… —notó la molestia que radiaba la maestra. —Discúlpeme. —realizó una reverencia y permaneció así. —Solícito que el castigo sea aplicado exclusivamente a mí. Mis estudiantes sólo obedecieron las órdenes que se les fueron dadas.

Ella se quedó atónita a lo que veía, Po por fin se tomó algo, que no fuera una situación de vida o muerte, con una seriedad sublime. Le observó por unos cuantos segundos más.

—Por favor, levántese, Guerrero Dragón. —siguió ella de forma severa. —Esa no es la manera de presentarse ante un miembro de la familia real y al gobernador del Capitolio. Después discutiremos este incidente.

—¡Po! —exclamó Lu Kang mientras se acercaba a él. —Es bueno volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo. Tigre… La maestra del Palacio de Jade me ordenó que te entregara esto al momento de mi llegada. —el panda le dio la otra de las piedras. —Lo único que queda es desalojar la ciudad… Ella predijo algunas cosas.

—Muchas gracias, a ambos. —tosió. —Está decidido. Mañana al anochecer comenzaremos todo. Desalojamos a todos y posiblemente se desate el infierno…

—Lord Lu Kang. —entró un conejo corriendo. —Tengo noticias sobre los maestros del imperio que se hallaban en prisión… todos están muertos, a excepción de Junjie y Hu debido a que estaban en el área subterránea. —continuó mientras jadeaba con gran cansancio. —La guardia real se hizo cargo.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no tiene sentido… De acuerdo a la información que recolectamos él se iba a auxiliar liberando a todos ellos. Matarlos no sirve de nada. —dijo Lu Kang.

—Podemos considerar que esta revuelta ha salido victoriosa. El emperador tiene mucho menos de la mitad de la guardia real bajo su mando. Ya no tiene nada. —agregó un cerdo.

—Yo no lo tomaría de esa forma. Cabe la posibilidad de que el emperador haya hecho esa acción para que nos confiásemos, bajemos la guardia y acabar con nosotros. —interrumpió Tigresa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la maestra. —volvió a hablar Lu, acompañado de un tosido. —Está decidido. Mañana comenzaremos. Ya saben muy bien quienes son las prioridades. Doy por concluida la reunión. —trató de contener un tosido.

Al pasar dos minutos los únicos que se hallaban ahí era: Tigresa, Po, Zan y Lu Kang.

—Zan, tengo que hablar con el Guerrero Dragón; mientras tanto acompaña a la maestra Tigresa y muéstrale donde va a dormir. —le dio un pequeño empujoncito al ganso. —Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ustedes el compartir la habitación que de hecho es una celda.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondieron ambos.

—Vamos, Tigresa... Maestra Tigresa. —se corrigió a sí mismo el niño mientras tomaba la mano de la maestra y la dirigía hacia la salida.

Po iba a seguir a ese par cuando Lu Kang le habló.

—Po, por favor quédate un poco más. Me gustaría decirte algo en privado. —tosió de forma leve.

—Sabes que sí. —se acercó hasta donde estaba él. —Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo. —lo abrazó. —¡Sólo mírate! Te ves bárbaro, y esa seguridad al hablar. Has progresado mucho. Eso me dice que no soy tan malo en la enseñanza.

—¿Quién dice que eres malo? Eres genial; si no fuese por ti yo no estaría aquí. —respiró profundo de esa manera evitó un ataque de tos.

—¿Estás bien? Es que la maestra Tigresa me dijo que habías comenzado a enfermar, y creí que era obra del actual emperador... —lo miró con poco de detenimiento. —Y por lo que veo, no estoy equivocado. Porque a pesar de que te ves diferente, seguro, determinado, puedo ver que no te encuentras en buenas condiciones de salud.

—A ti no te puedo mentir, Po. Poco después de haber regresado de entrenar contigo, comencé a enfermar, cada vez era más común que me dieran estos ataques. Pero no es trabajo del emperador. Nuestra familia, por lo mismo de que éramos muy pobres, tiene esta enfermedad que por el momento no tiene una cura. Lo único nuevo, por así decirlo, es que ésta ataca cuando ya se tienen cuarenta o cincuenta años; y yo a penas voy a cumplir dieciocho.

—¿Seguro que no tiene cura?

—Muy seguro. —respondió algo deprimido al ver el gesto de preocupación del panda. —La razón por la cuál te pedí que te quedaras es: que todo eso de las sospechas sobre un informante del abuelo de Zan son falsas. Hasta el momento todos han demostrado una gran lealtad a la rebelión. La verdadera razón es que ya no me queda mucho tiempo. —trató de seguir hablando, pero un tosido no se lo permitió. De nuevo intento continuar con su plática, sin embargo esta vez un fuerte tosido salió de su pecho, al igual que una cantidad considerable de sangre de su boca. —¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Nadie hace esto cuando está sano. —limpió lo que quedó de sabré en su pantalón. —Por eso lo estoy adelantando todo. Quiero participar, ayudar, ver que Zan esté a salvo y que pueda convertirse en el emperador que debe ser... Y si puedo ayudarle hasta el día en el que esté listo.

—Lu Kang, no creo que estés en condiciones de estar en batalla. —siguió preocupado Po. —Deberías quedarte y verificar de que los aldeanos no les ocurra nada.

—¡Quiero estar con ustedes! Ser de utilidad por lo menos una vez en la vida.

—Insisto en que no es una decisión muy prudente.

—Nunca dije que fuese prudente.

—Deberías dar órdenes de que te protejan en caso de que te pase algo.

—Estoy seguro de que no estarás contento con lo que diré. La primera orden que di fue: que no se preocuparán por mí en caso de que pasara algo, que las prioridades son Zan, la maestra del Palacio de Jade, y tú.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No vale la pena proteger una vida que casi culmina.

—¿Y si te equívocas?

—Hay una posibilidad de que me salve, pero no es más que un mito. El elixir de la vida eterna; se dice que el emperador lo posee y que piensa usarlo cuando todo su imperio llegue a la perfección.

—Puede que sea un mito, puede que no. No perdemos nada con intentar buscarlo. Vencemos al emperador, buscamos el elixir y listo. —volvió un poco de entusiasmo en Po.

—Po... Bien. Pero en caso de que me pase lo peor, tengo algo que pedirte. Zan no puede gobernar un país a la edad de siete años, necesita más preparación... Lo que quiero pedirte es que se encarguen de su puesto mientras está listo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo estoy para tener una responsabilidad así de grande?

—Por favor, no podría dejar el puesto de Zan en mejores manos. Aunque no me refiero solamente a ti, sino que también a la maestra Tigresa. Sé qué sabrás convencerla para que acceda. Además de que adora a Zan. ¿Qué dices? —extandió su mano mientras sonreía.

—Acepto, sé que no te pasará nada y que tú ocuparás su puesto mientras llega a una edad conveniente. —tomó la mano del búfalo.

—Muchas gracias. —tosió nuevamente, se tapó la boca con la otra mano.

—Descansa, tengo que irme a dormir. —Po dejó el salón.

—Sigues siendo igual de optimista, pero sé que no me queda mucho. —observó la mano con la que se tapó. Había más sangre que la vez anterior. —Lo que ahora me tranquiliza es que tienes a dos personas muy buenas a tu cuidado, Zan.

En la celda que van a utilizar como habitación.

—Es demasiado grande para los dos. —comentó Po para sí mismo.

—Hola, Po. —saludó Tigresa de forma amable mientras cargaba a un Zan dormido. —Sobre lo de hace unas horas...

—No era mi intención, estaba muy emocionado... Además de que tuve una visión donde algo sucedía en esa junta, por eso desobedecí tus órdenes.

—¿Tú también la tuviste? —preguntó con un ligero tono de sorpresa. —Después de todo eres el Guerrero Dragón... Olvida lo del castigo. Mostraste mucho valor cuando pediste que sólo se te fuera aplicado a ti. En ese momento, quería decir que estaba orgullosa de ti. —sonrió.

—Tigresa... —se embobó al ver la línea que dibujó el rostro de ella. —Me encanta verte así. —se sentó a lado de ella. —Pensé que te enojarías.

—En su momento lo hice. Pero no había razones para seguirlo aún. —recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Po. —¿Sucede algo? Noto que estás muy pensativo.

El panda no respondió de inmediato, un sonrojo más que evidente se volvió presente, era la primera vez que Tigresa se recarga así en él. Ya lo había hecho, pero siempre él hacía la acción por ella.

—Po, sé qué tienes que decirme algo a cerca de algo que Lu Kan te pidió, mejor dicho nos pidió. —lo volteó a ver. —También sé que te preocupa el estado de salud de Lu Kang... Como solías decirme: si sucede algo no dudes en contármelo. Escucharé atentamente. —se levantó del hombro de Po para acomodar a Zan en la cama. Posteriormente volvió a mirarlo y cogió su mano.

—Ya lo sabes, no sé por qué me lo preguntas.

—Para que estés un poco más tranquilo. Puedo ver de inmediato que hay algo que agobia tu mente. Le temes a la responsabilidad, a que Lu Kang le pase algo que no tenga remedio. Sí, tienes razón, ya lo sé. Pero quiero que lo digas por ti mismo, con tus propias palabras. —acarició la mejilla de Po.

—Gracias. —quitó la mano de Tigresa. —No sabes lo mucho que te amo. —acercó su rostro, la abrazó para luego darle un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios que comenzó a tornarse en un beso más profundo.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos, a pesar de que ese beso había iniciado hace unos segundos, parecías que ya había pasado una eternidad; pero una eternidad amena y muy agradable, una sensación de la cual no quería que llegara al final.

Eso era lo que querías hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Po completamente sonrojada.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Alguien se acerca. Al parecer no vamos a estar solos.

Sus estudiantes comenzaron a aproximarse.

—Ya decía yo que era muy grande para los dos.

—En un momento vengo, Po. Voy a entregar a Zan. —le dio ligero un beso en los labios, cargó al ganso y comenzó a caminar.

—Serías una perfecta. —pensó en voz alta el panda.

—Hemos llegado, maestro Po. —anunció Peng, quien venía acompañado de sus tres compañeros. —Estábamos escuchando el plan y las estrategias para el día de mañana.

—Bien hecho. Buenas noches.

—Estuvo increíble lo que hizo en la reunión. —comentó Shifu. —Es un honor ser su estudiante. —hizo la ya conocida reverencia.

—El honor es mío. —hizo lo mismo. —"¿Con que esto es a lo que el maestro Shifu se refería? No hay nada mejor que la gratitud de un estudiante." —pensó. —Hasta mañana. —se acostó y cubrió con una manta. —"Con todo lo que pasó con Tigresa hace unos minutos se me olvido preguntarle si lo que escribió en ese rollo es verdad... Espero que sí." —se quedó dormido.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, como les dije esta cap tuvo a una Tigresa más dulce, por así decirlo. En serio lamento no haber publicado desde hace medio año, pero por favor entiendan que tuve varios problemas de escuela, salud y familiares; definitivamente no fue mi año. Sé que no les incumbe, sin embargo esto sí: como ya saben todos ustedes no actualice en un buen tiempo, por esa razón voy a publicar el siguiente cap el jueves o el viernes, todo depende de cuánta aceptación tiene este nuevo capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por seguir el Fanfic, ya que en diciembre hizo tres años. Muchas gracias por tolerarme XD **

**No olviden comentar, ya saben para saber si me quieren matar o no jeje**

**Sayonara n.n **


	5. Chapter 5 La rebelión (parte 2)

**Saludos. Ya por fin actualizo después de un hiato. En verdad lo siento. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su espera. Como ya sabrán algunos que leyeron el Oneshot que publique días atrás, me robaron el teléfono donde tenía escritos los capítulos; tenía hasta el siete, pero ya no importa.**

**Ahora, por motivo de mi tardanza y creo que lo haré de ahora en adelante, contestaré los comentarios.**

**Masternica: Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Alienheart1915: ¿A quien no le gusta ver a Tigresa ser suave? Prepárate, porque vamos a ver a esta Tigresa un poco más seguido.**

**Leonard Kenway: Espero ya te halles bien de salud. Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo. **

**Guest: Sí, no sé por qué los niñitos siempre nos siguen cuando no queremos que ni siquiera nos miren jeje. Pronto veremos a todos patear traseros y también sobre quién es el traidor.**

**Gisel: muchas gracias por leer el fic. Bueno ya actualice, tú petición ha sido cumplida XD **

**GATITA B: Wow tengo una fan eso es genial. Gracias por seguir mis historias. Un abrazo n.n**

**Master Skirrel: me imaginé a esos millonarios XD Que bueno que haya sido lo mejor que has leído, aunque no hayas leído nada bastante tiempo :v esa parte me mató de la risa X'D Procuraré actualizar más seguido. Gracias por comentar.**

**MarHawkeyeM: Ya publiqué, ¿contenta? Si ya sé me tardé un poco. Tú fuiste la razón de que me hiciera este cap un poco más rápido, porque te la pasabas molestándome cada vez que me veías. **

**yhisbel: me alegro saber que soy la primera persona a la que le comentas en FF. Vas a ver qué muy pronto vas a hacer un fic que nos va gustar.**

**Uff fueron demasiados comentarios, bueno según yo. Ya sin más, les dejo el quinto capítulo. Disfrútelo. Comenten, es gratis n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**La rebelión.**

En la habitación de Zan.

—Bien. Aquí estamos, Zan. —Tigresa acomodó al niño en su cama. —Descansa.

—Igual tú, Tiguesa. —contestó entre sueños. —Lo que pediste la otra vez está en una caja blanca.

—Gracias. —se agachó por el objeto para luego irse.

—Tigresa, espera. —la detuvo el ganso. —Cuídate.

—Lo haré. —esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

La maestra ya casi llegaba a donde se encontraban sus estudiantes cuando de pronto escuchó a unos lobos guardias acercarse. Inmediatamente se escondió.

—No sé por qué nos hace venir hasta aquí el emperador Shennong. Nadie ha estado aquí desde que esa tortuga y ese maestro enano vinieron, y eso fue hace casi treinta años. —se quejó uno de ellos, quien se sentó en una piedra.

—¿No te enteraste de que alguien trató de atacar al emperador con un dardo de jade y fue a advertir que la actual maestra del Palacio de Jade y sus estudiantes están aquí? —preguntó otro. —Dijo que Lu Kang planea algo para derrocarle. Que piensan desalojar a los aldeanos por el área Sur y Norte.

—"¿Norte y Sur?" —pensó ella. —"Eso no fue lo que acordamos. Esa persona debió haber escuchado mal, o está planeando una emboscada al ejército del emperador... Además, mencionaron que lo atacaron con un dardo de jade. Yo misma guarde esos dardos en Qu Da Xiogmao, y uno en el Palacio de Jade."

—Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo, tendremos algo de acción. —habló el primero.

—Pero si hoy acabamos de regresar de matar a los maestros de esa prisión. —siguió el otro.

—Sí. Sin embargo, no dieron mucha pelea; a lo mucho fue ese gallo. Y los maestros que quería el emperador, Junjie y Hu, no los encontramos.

—¿Quién sabe dónde sé habrán metido? Me pregunto qué han de saber, ya que cuando el emperador se enteró de que ellos dos iban a prisión se puso como loco.

—Tiene algo relacionado con la tortuga.

—¿Oogway?

—Sí. El emperador Shennong ha tenido disputas con esa tortuga y el enano desde que el anterior emperador, Huangdi, murió. Recuerdo que ese día su alteza le dijo a Oogway y a Shifu que no quería que estuviesen más en China. "Su presencia traerá desgracia a mi pueblo. Haré lo que sea, inclusive matar a todo aquel que esté de su lado. Toda su descendencia debe ser eliminada para darle paz a todos." Esas fueron las palabras del emperador... Junjie y Hu saben acerca de ello. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo, su alteza Shennong mencionó descendencia. En mi vida he visto otra tortuga.

—Tienes razón. El emperador a veces se comporta algo paranoico.

—¿Qué hacen aquí holgazaneando? —interrumpió un tercero. —¿Encontraron algo?

—No, nada. —respondieron ambos.

—De acuerdo. Hay que largarnos. El emperador necesita contar a sus tropas ahora mismo.

Los tres guardias lobos salieron de ahí.

Tigresa esperó a que el silencio indicara que ya nadie se encontraba alrededor suyo.

—¿Descendencia? Shifu sí tiene. Pero, la del maestro Oogway pereció hace mucho. Antes de que llegara a China.

—La palabra descendencia no sólo se refiere a los lazos de sangre. —alguien con prominentes cuernos respondió.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —ocultó su sorpresa.

—Solamente estoy de paso. Veo cómo sigue el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro.

—¿Po?

—Sí. Le voy a decir algo, maestra. Tres morirán en esta revuelta. Ni más ni menos. Y cabe la posibilidad de que usted tenga que decidir a uno de eso tres.

—¿Shennong le hizo esto? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Oh. ¿Ya se percató de mi estado? —respondió con total calma. —Yo misma opte por culminar conmigo. Sólo me aseguré de que el panda tomase el sendero que debía tomar. Y lo hizo, aunque hay algunas cosas que no deben o debieron pasar.

—¿Quiénes van a perecer?

—No sé quiénes caerán. No está para saberlo, pero yo no había visto el futuro desde lo ocurrido con la aldea de los pandas... Pude haberlo evitado. —agregó la última oración en voz demasiado baja.

—Fue un placer volver a verle.

—El placer fue mío, maestra. Le diré algo más: procuré que el emperador siga respirando al final de todo esto. Tal vez todavía pueda evitar una desgracia. Él tiene valiosa información... Debería agradecerme. Ya que me había prometido no volver a utilizar mis habilidades.

—Gracias. —volteó a todos lados. La cabra ya no estaba.

En la celda. Po ya estaba más que dormido, sus estudiantes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Vamos. Anímate, Bian Zao. —Shifu le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Shifu, tiene razón. No hay de qué preocuparse. Por lo que escuchamos sólo mataron a los maestros. Y tu padre no lo es. —agregó Peng.

—No lo es, pero trabajó para el imperio un tiempo. —dijo Bian Zao. —¿Por qué vinieron esos lobos?

—Alguien les informó que estábamos aquí al emperador. —llegó Tigresa mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa. —Cada quien beba una taza de eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Huele a medicina. —Shifu abrió la botella.

—En efecto, eso es. Como ya saben, Lu Kang tiene una enfermedad que aún no tiene cura y es muy contagiosa. —siguió Tigresa mientras se servía en una taza e indicaba hacia un rollo que estaba en la mesa. —Pero bebiendo esto se puede evitar. Yo le pedí a Zan que me diera un poco. Sólo tienen que tomar una taza diario.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —habló Peng mientras veía la consistencia de aquel líquido.

—Este fue elaborado por Shennong.

—Maestra, ¿quién cree qué haya sido el que dio aviso de nuestro paradero? —preguntó Bian Zao mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto. Definitivamente esa medicina no sabía nada bien.

—No lo sé. Pero hay algo que me inquietó más que saber sobre eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —esta vez preguntó Peng.

—Usaron un dardo de jade para atacar al emperador.

Todos se sorprendieron.

—Eso es imposible. —añadieron los tres.

—Están en Qu Da Xiogmao. —añadió Shifu.

—No. —siguió Jikan. —Hay uno en el Palacio de Jade, ¿me equivoco, maestra?

—Ji, no hables. Necesitarás toda tu energía mañana. —Peng colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Nada es imposible. Y está en lo correcto, Jikan. —contestó Tigresa. —"Se supone que sólo Po y yo sabemos de la existencia de ese dardo en el palacio." —pensó. —¿Ninguno de ustedes salió de esta celda?

—Obedecimos su orden, nadie salió de aquí. No la pasamos sentados platicando y bebiendo un poco de té que preparó Shifu. —justificó Bian Zao.

—De acuerdo. Recuerden que tenemos que estar despiertos al amanecer. Ya mejor váyanse a dormir.

Se escucharon unos ruidos muy cerca de su ubicación.

—Por lo que parece el emperador no estuvo muy conforme con enviar dos guardias. —volvió a hablar Tigresa. —Jikan, Shifu, vayan a ver y asegúrense de que no se acerquen demasiado aquí. Quiero saber cuántos son. Y no se separen.

—Como ordene, maestra. —ambos dieron una reverencia a su superior y comenzaron a correr de forma sigilosa.

—"Esa cabra predijo que tres morirán, pero también dijo que venía a ver a Po... Espero estar equivocada." —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mirar al panda que estaba ahí dormido.

Mientras tanto con Shifu y Jikan.

—Te arriesgaste demasiado, Ji. —agregó Shifu en voz a baja mientras seguían corriendo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le observó.

—Recuerdo que te vi salir de la celda. —insistió él.

—Tienes razón, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. —sonrió ligeramente. —No tome en cuenta tu ascendencia. —se adelantó.

—¿Mi ascendencia? Espera, Ji, la maestra ordenó que no nos separásemos.

Poco antes del amanecer.

—Tigresa. —bostezó Po mientras volteaba a verla. —Tigresa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Te acabas de acostar? —susurró.

—Sí. —comenzó a susurrar igual que él.

—¿Por qué?

—Estuve haciendo guardia. Y hacía que bebieras que la medicina para que no te pasará nada. Pareces un niño. Aunque, tengo que admitir, fue demasiado tierno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Para que no te pase nada cuando estés con este Lu Kang. Lo que tiene es muy peligroso y contagioso... No quiero que te pase nada. —susurró aún más bajo la última oración. Observó al panda al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña, pero muy notoria, sonrisa.

—Ven aquí. —alzó su brazo para abrazarla. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Duerme aunque sea un poco. Y no me digas que estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

—Po, no deberías de estar haciendo esto. —se alejó del panda.

—Pero, dejas que te abrace cuando estamos en palacio.

—Lo sé, más sin embargo, no estamos ahí.

—Sólo deja que lo haga esta vez. Esta vez únicamente, ¿sí?

—Bien. —suspiró mientras fingía resignación. —No puedo negarme. —comenzó a acercarse más a él. —Wo ai ni, Po.

—Y yo igual, Ti. —besó la mano derecha de Tigresa.

—No me llames así, es una orden. —exigió de forma no muy severa. Estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Como digas. —río nerviosamente. —Descansa. —se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos. —Tigresa, ¿sobre lo de la propuesta... —no terminó lo que iba a decir. Ella ya estaba completamente dormida recargada en el pecho de Po. Él sólo sonrió y besó su frente esta vez. —No importa. Te amo, no lo olvides. —bostezó para después seguir durmiendo.

A medio día, en la sala subterránea.

—El emperador cree que los habitantes van a ser desalojados por el norte y el sur del Capitolio, ya que un informante, por el momento desconocido, le proporcionó esa información a Shennong. —habló Po, quien estaba al centro junto con Tigresa y los anteriores Cinco Furiosos. —Sin embargo, se puede tratar de un engaño de parte del emperador. Por lo que hay que estar precavidos. El escuadrón dumpling, estará en área norte y será conformado por: los estudiantes del maestro Grulla y Mantis. Grulla, tienes alas, nos puedes avisar en cualquier anomalía que notes. —se dirigió al ave. —Las claves son simples. Ka-kaw significa que todo va de acuerdo al plan; y Ka-kaw Kee-kee significa que algo malo ocurrió.

Mono y Mantis comenzaron a carcajearse.

—¿Cuándo en la vida he hecho ese ruido? —se quejó Grulla.

—Continuando. Maestra Gu, maestro Guanjun. —esta vez el panda se dirigió a la halcón y al león. —Ustedes irán al sur con el primer y segundo pelotón. Van a ser el escuadrón tofu.

—No pienses que voy a dar la misma señal que el maestro Grulla. —contestó Gu. —Estoy muy vieja para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y se supone estoy retirada.

—Vamos, Gu. —trató de convencer el león. —Será como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo cuando...

—De acuerdo. Hay que exclamar eso.

—Perfecto. —volvió a hablar Po. —En el oeste estará el escuadrón fideo, que serán la maestra Tigresa con dos de sus estudiantes, Peng y Jikan; la maestra Víbora con sus alumnos; y el tercer pelotón.

—¡Sí! —exclamó victorioso Peng.

—Entendido, maestro Po. —Víbora trató de ignorar lo que hizo el leopardo mientras emitía una pequeña risilla.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, el éste será resguardado por el maestro Mono con sus estudiantes, el cuarto pelotón, mis dos estudiantes, Bian Zao y Shifu, y yo. Este será el escuadrón pan de frijol. Los dos pelotones que quedan se asegurarán de los aldeanos desalojen desde el interior. Cuando eso ya haya pasado dirán: Todos los dumplings están en la olla.

—Todos los dumplings están en la olla. De acuerdo, Guerrero Dragón. —dijo un cordero.

—Y en caso de que todo indique estar en nuestra contra, los maestros de las demás escuelas o templos estarán esperando en los límites del quiero a todos listos para el atardecer. Tengan precaución con los guardias imperiales que no sean aliados. La sesión ha terminado. Arreglen todo lo que tengan que arreglar. Mientras acabe esto más rápido será mejor para todos. —bostezó Po. —Gracias por venir.

Todos se estaban preparando para dejar aquella sala, cuando de nuevo alguien entró completamente apresurado.

—¡Maestros! —dijo al detenerse. —Lord Lu Kang visitó las rutas de escape para los aldeanos y descubrió que fueron destruidas. Absolutamente todo está bloqueado. Las únicas rutas son las del norte y el sur.

—"Tal y como se lo dijeron al emperador." —pensó Tigresa. —"¿La adivina? No, no lo creo."

—Entonces, saldrán por el norte y el... —Po no pudo terminar de hablar.

—No. Sólo hay que usar uno de ellos. —Tigresa habló en voz alta. —¿Cuál es el más grande de esos dos?

—El del sur, maestra. —respondió un guardia.

—Usaremos ese. —tomó su bastón. —Escuchen con atención. El escuadrón dumpling estará aquí. —indicó el centro del mapa. —Vigilarán que todo siga como debe ser. El escuadrón tofu y los últimos pelotones, se quedarán en su posición. —colocó el bastón en el sur. —Revisen a los aldeanos. No deben portar ningún arma. Tanto el escuadrón pan de frijol como el escuadrón fideo se quedarán en la posición que se les fue asignada. Solamente hay un ligero cambio. Po, Peng, Bian Zao, acompañarán al escuadrón tofu. Mientras más aseguremos esta área mejor. —volvió a poner ese objeto de madera en el sur. —No duden en utilizar sus habilidades, Peng y Bian Zao. —se dirigió a sus dos alumnos. —Y ya saben a cuales me refiero.

—¿El norte lo va a dejar sin protección? —preguntó el león.

—Por supuesto que no. Grulla, cuando acabe la junta, ve y avisa a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo que vengan a resguardar él área norte junto con los alumnos del Palacio de Granate. Y si pueden traer unos cañones, que los traigan.

—Sí, maestra Tigresa. —acató Grulla.

—Para concluir. Cuando el emperador ya no tenga escapatoria, la clave será "pequeño loto". Ahora sí, pueden irse. Los quiero a todos listos para desalojar al atardecer. —dio una reverencia a todos.

Cuando solamente quedaron Po, Tigresa, los anteriores miembros de los Cinco Furiosos, y los actuales miembros del mismo grupo.

—¿Po, no sabes si ya se fue Zan del Capitolio? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Hasta donde sé, dentro de dos horas parte. —respondió él.

—Gracias.

—Se ven tan lindos, y no pueden negarlo. —habló Víbora como si hubiese visto algo completamente tierno.

—Por cierto, ella mandó unas galletas. —bajó su morral y comenzó a dar las galletas.

—Se ven geniales, Mono. —volvió a hablar Po.

—Lo siento si algunas están quemadas, es que Kaede quería ayudar a cocinar.

—Entonces, Zan va a dejar la ciudad en dos horas. —ignoró Víbora a Mono.

—Sí. —contestó Po extrañado al ver esa actitud en Víbora.

—Me alegra que Zan pueda dejar la ciudad, así ya tendremos menos problemas. —agregó calmada Tigresa. —Reitero, no le hagan nada al emperador. —cambio su calma por una actitud autoritaria.

—¿Qué sucede, Ti? —preguntó Po, quien inmediatamente se calló al ver las caras de todos. —"¡No puede ser! Lo dije en público. Me pidió, de hecho me exigió, que no lo hiciera." —pensó con gran nerviosismo. —Digo, Tigresa. Antes de llegar a la junta nos lo mencionaste a los cuatro y a mí. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Ayer me encontré con la adivina...

—Eso no puede ser posible. —Mantis interrumpió abruptamente. —Falleció poco después de que nosotros volviéramos de la Ciudad de Gongmen. O eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando llegue a la escuela en donde ahora estoy.

—No estás equivocado. Me dijo que estaba esperando a que el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro cumpliese esa parte de su destino, para poder acabar con ella misma... Ese no es el punto. La adivina mencionó que Shennong sabe algo que pueda evitar una desgracia... Y tres morirán durante la revuelta.

—¿Sólo tres? —preguntó Grulla. —¿No crees que son muy pocos para un movimiento como este? No estoy diciendo que quiera más muertes, de hecho me alegra escuchar esa noticia.

—Lo sé, Grulla, son pocos. Pero, ¿qué puede saber el emperador? —esta vez Po habló. —Sí, sabemos que él odia a Oogway. Sin embargo, no hay razón alguna para ello; después de todo él ha salvado a China innumerables veces. Debería estar agradecido.

—Debe ser algo que sólo lo involucren a Shennong y al maestro Oogway. —agregó Mono. —Después de la muerte del emperador Huangdi, la relación entre Oogway y el imperio no ha sido la misma.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Mantis dijo.

El sujeto que interrumpió la reunión volvió a entrar.

—Disculpen, maestros de Kung Fu, Lord Lu Kang requiere hablar con el Guerrero Dragón. —hizo un ademán para que le siguiera.

—Por supuesto. —comenzó a caminar.

—Po, ten cui... —Tigresa dudó un poco. —¿Me podrías informar sobre lo que vas a hablar con Lu Kang?

—No. —respondió con seriedad. —No podría negarme ninguna petición tuya. —soltó una pequeña risa. —salió junto con el sirviente.

—"Desde que llegamos no hemos mencionado nada relacionado a lo de la proposición." —pensó ella.

De un momento a otro, cuatro de los anteriores Cinco Furiosos realizaron una reverencia.

—Maestra Tigresa. —Mono la llamó. —Estamos en espera de que dé la orden para iniciar.

—Mantis, dime las condiciones de la salida del este y el oeste.

—No podrían estar en mejores condiciones, maestra Tigresa. Definitivamente esa información de que fue destruida es falsa. Una trampa. —respondió el insecto.

—Entendido... No sean tan formales cuando estemos así. —mencionó Tigresa con un poco de calidez. —Los quiero listos dentro de dos horas. Ni más, ni menos. ¿Entendieron? —interrogó fríamente.

—Sí, maestra. —contestaron Grulla, Mono, Víbora y Mantis.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿No se supone empezábamos al atardecer? ¿Qué está planeando? —interrogó completamente confundido Shifu. —¿El maestro Po sabe de esto?

Tigresa junto con los anteriores Cinco Furiosos comenzaron a aproximarse a la salida de esa sala.

—Lo sabrán en un su debido tiempo. Sigan las instrucciones que les fueron dadas durante la reunión... Lo único que pueden saber es que: Hoy el imperio será nuestro. —la maestra del Palacio de Jade exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación.

Mientras tanto con Po.

—Hola, Lu. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó con la típica amabilidad que tenía.

—Hola, Po. —saludó sin ánimos Lu Kang. —Nada sólo una pregunta. ¿A quién apoyarías? ¿Al imperio o al Consejo de Maestros?

—Al Consejo de Maestros. —contestó sin duda alguna en su voz.

—Creo que si necesito otra cosa.

En ese mismo instante, una flecha pasó a unos milímetros de Po.

—Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo, Guerrero Dragón. —volvió a hablar el búfalo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvo? Ya sé, corto, o eso creo jeje. Me da gusto volver a publicar, después de casi dos meses. Agradezco de nuevo por sus comentarios tanto los del capítulo pasado como los del Oneshot que publique el sábado.**

**Ya saben si les gusto el cap comenten, o de lo contrario igual comenten su opinión, de forma respetuosa.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, ya mejor no prometo nada. Pero procuraré actualizar antes. n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 Respuestas

**Hola. El apocalipsis ha llegado, nuevo tiempo record he actualizado en menos de dos semanas. Aunque la razón de que publicara tan rápido, según yo jeje, se las diré al final del capítulo. También aviso que Tigresa no va a aparecer mucho en el nuevo cap. Además, no juzguen el nombre, no se me ocurría nada, a lo mejor lo cambio, no lo sé jeje**

**Respuesta a comentarios del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por comentar n.n**

**Leonard kenway: Que bueno que te encante. Y me alegro de que ya te encuentres bien. Gracias por todo :)**

**Guest:Gracias por comentar. Ahora el cap es más largo. Espero que te guste el cap c:**

**MarHawkeyeM: También por tu culpa me apure para hacer este cap. Nuevamente has logrado tu cometido, desgraciada (sabes que te quiero jeje). Gracias por comentar.**

**HolaXD : Sí, ya sé me tarde un tiempo en actualizar jeje si te explico lo que comentaste sería spoiler. Gracias por tu comentario nun**

**Pues creo que eso es todo. Nada más les digo que disfruten el capitulo, ya saben si les gusto comenten n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Respuestas.**

—¿Qué? —preguntó perplejo Po, quien corrió hacia dónde estaba el arco y el que disparó la flecha. —Explícate, Lu. —volvió a cuestionar mientras dormía con un ataque a los nervios al responsable de ese tiro.

—Lo que escuchaste. —comenzó a toser y se sentó en una lujosa silla. —Necesito que te vayas. —comenzó a reír. —¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

Po no dijo nada, sólo observaba al búfalo con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —tosía y reía. —Lo siento.

—¿Era una broma?

—Sí. —esta vez sólo tosió. —Bueno, sí necesito que te vayas. Pero no es nada grave. Quiero que dejes a Zan en el puerto.

—De acuerdo. —comenzó a reír el panda. —Aunque no veía muy necesario lo del arco y la flecha. Además, ¿por qué no le dices a Tigresa?

—Tenía que ver si estabas alerta, Po. Y la maestra Tigresa está realizando todo el movimiento, ¿me equívoco? —siguió tosiendo.

—No, Lu.

—En este rollo viene donde vas a dejar a Zan. Lee las indicaciones que se te piden y vuelve lo más pronto, para que comencemos.

—Claro. —Po recibió el escrito. —Lu, ¿solamente estamos nosotros tres?

No —Por supuesto. Sólo tú, yo y el arquero que dejaste inconsciente en el piso. —contestó con calma.

—De acuerdo. —dijo. —"Estoy seguro de que hay alguien más en la habitación." —pensó.

—Ve con cuidado, Po. —se levantó. —Muchas gracias por todo. —abrazó al panda tan fuerte como si fuera la última vez.

—De nada. —contestó desconcertado por la acción de su amigo. —Procuraré volver lo más rápido que puedan. No voy a dejarles toda la diversión para ustedes solos. —se soltó de aquel abrazo.

—Claro.

—Sólo déjame avisarle a Ti.

—¿Ti?

—Tigresa, la maestra Tigresa. —se corrigió Po. —Ya me voy. —empezó a correr. —"Vaya... Eso sí que fue extraño."

—"Espero leas y hagas caso a ese mensaje." —pensó Lu Kang. —Sé qué no. —suspiró

—¿Ya se ha ido ese panda? —preguntó una voz anciana, quien salía de uno de los armarios de la habitación.

—Sí, su majestad. —respondió él mientras tosía.

—Ven acá. —hizo un ademán con su ala. —Ayúdame.

El búfalo lo cargó y lo bajó con sumo cuidado.

—Bien. Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato. Pero, si vuelve no me haré responsable de lo que pase, ¿entendido, Lu Kang?

—Por supuesto, emperador Shennong. —siguió tosiendo. —En verdad, le agradezco haya hecho caso a mi petición. Sólo hay que esperar a que venga uno de los guardias a decirme los nuevos planes.

—Ojalá que no se tarden.

Mientras tanto, en la celda con los anteriores y actúales Cinco Furiosos.

—Eso es lo qué quiero que hagan. —dictó con autoridad Tigresa mientras cerraba un mapa.

—Por favor, obedezcan a su maestra. —pidió con amabilidad Víbora al ver la inconformidad en el rostro de los alumnos. —Peng, Shifu, si ella no les quiere hablar sobre ello es por una razón.

—Sí, además esa no es la actitud que un discípulo debe mostrar ante su maestro. —siguió Grulla. —Y ya no sigan insistiendo, que menos van a saber...

—No es justo. —exclamó Peng.

—Pero, maestro Grulla. —se quejó Shifu. —Por lo qué escuchamos, el maestro Po no está al tanto de la situación. Piensan tomar el imperio, por lo menos debería estar enterado de esto... No pienso obedecer si no sé las razones.

—Shifu, muestra la disciplina que aprendiste en Lee-Da. Muestra el por qué estás aquí, como miembro de los Cuatro Furiosos. —habló Grulla seriamente. —Con esa actitud tan incoherente deshonras a la escuela de dónde vienes.

El panda rojo se quedó callado por un momento. Los maestros de las escuelas vieron con sorpresa a Grulla.

—En verdad, lo siento, maestro Grulla —hizo Shifu una reverencia al ave. —Sé qué debo acatar las órdenes de mis superiores sin hesitar, pero tanto la maestra Tigresa como el maestro Po son mis maestros. Y dedo seguir órdenes que ambos hayan tomado. Discúlpeme, maestra Tigresa, pero si sigo lo que me pidió sería traicionar al maestro Po.

—Aún así, esa no es for... —Grulla fue interrumpido por Tigresa, quien lo hizo callar al estirar el brazo de forma lateral.

—No me sorprende esa lealtad, después de todo eres su nieto. —dijo Tigresa. —No les daré muchos detalles. Creemos que Lu Kang planeó todo esto junto con Shennong. O sea que todo esto de la rebelión es una farsa. El Guerrero Dragón no lo sabe, porque no nos creería; Lu Kang es su amigo. Todavía no sabemos la razón exacta por la cual Lu Kang apoya al emperador. No pidan más información.

—¿Una farsa? —preguntó Bian Zao.

—En efecto.

—¿El príncipe Zan está en esto? —esta vez la pregunta la hizo Peng.

—No. —contestó completamente segura. —Eso lo puedo confirmar.

—Ya que se lograron disipar algunas de sus dudas... —Mono se calló al escuchar los pasos del panda. —Y listo. Así se preparan las galletas de arroz. —cambió radicalmente el tema de conversación.

—Hola, chicos. —saludó Po apresurado. —Al parecer, optaron por sacar a Zan lo más pronto posible; tengo que ir a escoltarle al puerto. —mostró el rollo.

—¿Tú? —Tigresa se dirigió a él.

—Sí. Yo también le pregunte a Lu, y me dijo que yo porqué tú estás manejando todo esto. —contestó igual de apresurado. —No te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar aquí antes del atardecer. —agregó Po mientras, de la misma manera en la que estaba, colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la maestra y la acercó a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. —Nos vemos.

No cabe decir que ese momento dejó a todos tan impactados como lo estuvo

Tigresa en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer, todo fue tan repentino. Aun después de que el Guerrero Dragón ya no se hallaba ahí, un silencio incómodo y una gran tensión gobernaba el lugar.

—Tigresa. —la llamó Mantis con intención de romper la tensión que había presente. —¿Crees que se trate de una trampa?

—Para ser sincera, no lo sé. Una parte me dice que lo es, pero la otra dice que sólo es una simple orden que se le dio a Po. —contestó, tratando de ocultar su asombro. —"Po, espero estés bien. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Él es el legendario Guerrero Dragón."

—Yo opino que habría que asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.

—Después de todo, se trata de Zan, el único heredero al imperio. —Víbora interrumpió. —Eso es lo único de lo que podemos fiarnos en este momento.

—A menos de que Lu Kang quiera ocupar ese puesto. —habló Grulla.

—Pero, ¿para qué lo querría? En ese estado no va a pasar de los veinte.

—¡Eso es! —exclamaron Peng, Shifu y Bian Zao.

—¿Qué? —los anteriores Cinco Furiosos, por excepción de Tigresa, preguntaron casi al unísono.

—El elixir de la vida eterna. —mencionó Tigresa en voz baja.

En la salida trasera del Palacio Imperial Po se acercaba apresurado para recoger al pequeño príncipe y llevarlo a su destino. Al llegar abrió el rollo que le fue entregado.

—Veamos qué dice. —comenzó a leer. —No sé porqué me escribió esto si ya sé dónde está el puerto. Pero, lo que escribió al final...

—Maestro Po. —un cerdo lo llamó quien cargaba unas cajas de tamaño mediano. —Nosotros le acompañaremos a escoltar a su alteza. —dejó las cajas en el suelo y señaló a otros cerdos que traían una caja muy similar a la que el maestro Yao solía usar.

—¿No somos demasiados? —tocó a la caja.

—Lord Lu Kang ordenó que le acompañáramos. Por cierto, le fue estrictamente prohibido al joven príncipe hablar antes de llegar a su destino.

—Lo entiendo. —acomodó sus pantalones. —Es hora de irse. —todos comenzaron a caminar.

El camino al puerto sólo tardó media hora. Fue mucho más corto de lo que creyó Po

—Ya llegamos. —se estiró el panda. —Todavía no logro comprender porqué Lu me mandó. —volvió a ver el rollo.

—Guerrero Dragón, ya es hora. —dijo un cerdo.

—Por supuesto. —estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. —Sólo déjenme despedirme de Zan.

—Aquí no. —puso su brazo en la madera, tratando de evitar que Po la abriese. —Suba la caja y despídase dentro del barco. Primero es la seguridad del príncipe.

—Tiene razón.

—Nosotros subiremos el equipaje; usted suba a su majestad en el camarote que usted vea más grande.

—Vamos. —empezó a cargar la caja.

Al subir dio con el camarote de inmediato, sin embargo había algo que no le agradaba; el barco parecía muy sospechoso. Entró a la habitación, dejó la puerta entreabierta y colocó lo que traía cargando en el suelo.

—Hola. Zan, hemos llegado. Ya puedes hablar. —dijo Po sin abrir la caja aún. —Zan... —volvió a llamar al niño al ver que no conseguía respuesta. —¿Es un juego? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

El pequeño ganso sí se hallaba en la caja, mas no consciente. Estaba amordazado, con las alas y patas atadas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Po exclamó.

—¿Ya se percató? —una cabra preguntó.

—¿Quiénes son? —se colocó en posición de combate con una cara seria. —¿Por qué Zan está así?

—Somos simples animales que trabajan en un barco. —respondió tranquilo. —No crea que pelearé contra usted. Sería una derrota más que obvia. Aunque no lo dejaremos que se vaya.

Al acabar de decir eso, Po sintió un pinchazo en su cuello.

Él deshizo su pose de combate, dirigió su mano al área donde fue atacado.

—No puede ser. —dijo con voz débil tratando de no desfallecer. —Se supone todos están en... —no logró acabar la oración.

Procuró de usar las ultima energías que le quedaban para poder salir. Pero fue en vano. La cabra observaba como el panda se arrastraba.

—Patético. —esa palabra fue la única que dijo antes de darle una patada a Po para que se desmayara de una vez.

Lo último que logró ver Po antes de perder el conocimiento era cómo la puerta del camarote se cerraba lentamente, dejando todo completamente oscuro.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, el ambiente en el que se encontraba era muy distinto al que recordaba. Po recordaba que antes de quedar inconsciente el aspecto del camarote no era lo más parecido al de alguien de linaje real, pero lo que veía ahora era sublime, elegante, enorme, digno de alguien de la realeza. Era el Palacio Imperial. Aunque lucía distinto a lo que recordaba.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Po mientras caminaba por los alrededores de ese salón. —Si no mal recuerdo, este lugar es la...

El portón de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Alteza! —gritó un guardia. —Emperador Shennong, lamentó decirle que él se ha infiltrado dentro de palacio.

—¿Shennong? No es verdad. Me llevaron con el emperador. —Po volteó hacia el ganso. —Esperen. Ese no puede ser él. Se ve demasiado joven.

—¡Detengan a esos sujetos! —ordenó Shennong quien se levantó de su trono al escuchar. —No me importa lo que hagan, quiero que se larguen. —se acercó al guardia.

—Qué extraño, no se han percatado de mi presencia. —se quedó inmóvil un instante. —Por supuesto. —se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. —Una visión. ¿Quién sabe hace cuántos años atrás estoy?

—Como desee, majestad. —el guardia hizo una reverencia para luego salir.

—Nunca pensé que él se enteraría. —dijo para sí mismo el ganso. —Yo encargue un trabajo impecable, que no me ocasionara inconveniente alguno. ¿Y qué pasó?... Todo lo contrario. Tuve que silenciar una provincia, por culpa de esa maldita artesana de pacotilla...

—Para ti podrá ser eso. —interrumpió una voz a espaldas de Shennong. —Pero ella era la mejor artesana de toda China, sin mencionar que te sientas en un trono hecho por ella.

—¿Cómo... Se supone... No... Yo... —la sorpresa no le permitió decir algo entendible.

—Al parecer le impactó que llegara tan rápido, Lord Shennong.

—Emperador. —corrigió. —Maestro Shifu, ahora soy emperador.

—Eso no me importa ni un comino volador. Para mí usted no es más que un asesino. —trataba de contenerse apretando los puños. —Bueno, un asesino y un cobarde que no tiene las suficientes agallas para hacer el trabajo sucio por él solo. —cada vez se lograba escuchar más enojo en su voz.

—No soy un asesino.

—¿No lo es? Mató a Huangdi, su propio hermano.

—Por lo menos, no soy una marioneta.

—Repítalo. —lo sujetó del cuello con su mano derecha. —Aunque eso igual no me importa... Pero hay algo que sí. ¿Por qué la mataste?... —se quebró un poco su voz. —¿Por qué de tantos criminales a sueldo escogiste a ese maldito? —lo levantó con la mano con la que le sostenía y lo lanzó en dirección al trono. —Ella no tenía nada que ver.

—No fue mi culpa que no supieras controlar a tu mujer. Sabes que estando solas hacen estupideces. Siempre necesitan de un hombre que les diga qué hacer. —comenzó a jadear. —Nadie le pidió que viniera en ese momento. —se levantó con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó. —Disculpe, no le escuche bien.

—Que nadie le pidió que viniera a esa...

—Tenga por lo menos un poco de respeto a los muertos.

—¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? —cuestionó con miedo en su voz.

—Quiero que sufra tanto como ella lo hizo. —seguía parado en el mismo lugar observando al ganso.

—Reitero, no es culpa mía que esa mujer viniera. —respiró hondo. —¡Ella vino aquí! ¡Ella decidió morir al ver y escuchar eso! —gritó. —Y no me importa en lo absoluto lo que le pasó. Si lo pienso, esa niña que la acompañaba también escuchó o vio algo que no. Debería silenciarla también, ¿no te parece, marioneta? —volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez fue de una forma cínica.

Lo último que dijo fue más que suficiente para desatar la furia que contenía Shifu. De un segundo para otro, él ya no se hallaba en donde estaba, ahora se encontraba justo enfrente del ganso.

Po solamente veía con asombro todo lo que pasaba. En los dos años que conoció a su maestro, nunca lo vio de esa manera.

—Ni se le ocurra. —exclamó con ira mientras lo levantaba nuevamente. —Creo que voy a acabar con usted ahora mismo. Debería agradecerme. —lo sentó en el trono. —¿Tanto anhelaba esta cosa? —señaló al asiento. —Le concederé el placer de partir sentado en ella.

Shifu dio un paso hacia atrás, hizo un ademán con ambas manos y se pudo apreciar como estas se tornaban de un color blanco.

—¿Va a utilizar el Golpe Mortal de los Cinco Dedos? —preguntó Po perplejo. —Hasta donde sé esa técnica estaba prohibida.

—Lo veré en el otro mundo. —agregó estando a punto de lanzar el golpe.

Pero, afortunadamente, para el emperador, Shifu se detuvo, o mejor lo detuvieron. Parecía como si le hubiesen inmovilizado.

—¡Qué! ¡No! —gritó tratando inútilmente de moverse. —Déjeme hacer esto. —siguió gritando.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Shennong al ver así al panda rojo, respiró profundo y se desmayó.

Po estaba más que sorprendido, no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía.

De pronto, Shifu comenzaba a acercar cada vez un poco más aquel ataque. Y lo hubiera conseguido, pero cuando estaba a sólo unos milímetros de distancia, sus ojos obtuvieron un color jade.

Después de eso, parecía como si algo le controlase, ya que, a pesar de que él luchaba contra ello, Shifu retrocedió, deshizo la técnica y terminó arrodillándose.

—Yo no cree el Kung Fu para esto, Shifu. —habló una anciana tortuga. —No te enseñe todo lo que sabes para que hagas esto. —dio un golpe con su bastón.

—Oogway. —dijo él mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Disculpa por lo de hace un momento. Sé qué es muy doloroso. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que lo hicieras de nuevo.

—Él también se lo merece. ¡La mató! ¿No lo entiendes? —su voz volvió a sonar quebrada.

—Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu maestro.

—Lo sé... —jaló aire con dificultad para después pararse. —¿Por qué no me dejaste...

—¿Acabar con él? Fácil, amigo mío. Dudabas en hacerlo o no, porqué si hubieras querido lo habrías hecho al instante. Y aunque le hayas hecho eso, ella no volverá.

Shifu volteó a verle sin decir nada.

—Estabas a punto de matar a alguien más en un ataque de ira. Acaso, ¿has olvidado cómo te sentiste la vez pasada?

—Pero esta vez no se trataba de mi sangre.

—No importa.

—Si tuvieras lo oportunidad de poder herir a eso por todo lo que te hizo en la isla, a pesar de que tú mismo lo provocaste... Lo haría sin hesitar.

—Aún no es tiempo de hablar de eso. —dijo Oogway, aunque esta vez parecía que se dirigía a Po. —Se supone que no debías ver esto, Guerrero Dragón.

—¿El Legendario Guerrero Dragón es un panda? —preguntó Shifu más que boquiabierto. —Entonces, ¿Tai Lung no lo es? —siguió en voz muy inaudible y desanimada.

—¿Pueden verme? —cuestionó Po a la tortuga.

—Claro. Bueno, él se acaba de percatar de tu presencia. —rió un poco. —No tenías que presenciar esto. Pero por alguna razón pasó.

—¿No sabe el porqué?

—La respuesta es: sí. Pero aún no es tiempo. —dio un golpe con el bastón. —Regresa lo más antes posible.

Al acabar decir eso, Po se vio rodeado de incontables pétalos de durazno que le hicieron desaparecer.

* * *

Algo movía su cuerpo, que aún se sentía adormecido, con una fuerza muy débil, pero lograba sentir la desesperación de cada movimiento.

—¿Quién... —preguntó Po. —¿Zan? —se sentó torpemente.

—¡Po! —exclamó con gran alegría el niño abrazando al panda. —¡Tienes que volver por Triguesa! Pensé que nunca despertarías. —se aferró más a Po.

—No exageres, Zan. —vio hacia una ventana. —¿Ves? A penas va a atardecer.

—Ya han pasado dos días.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible.

—Shh... No levantes la voz.

—Es que no pudieron pasar dos días. Simplemente no logro comprenderlo. —puso sus manos en su rostro. —Tengo que volver al Capitolio. Saber cómo está la situación.

—Eso era lo que te quería decir. —se soltó del panda. —Lu siempre estuvo con él. Desde la primera vez que le conociste, cuando fue a disciplinarse; todo fue un plan del emperador. Nunca quiso que yo estuviera bien, sólo seguía sus órdenes. —casi rompía al llanto. —Él era como mi hermano.

—No, no llores. A Tigresa no le gustará saber qué estuviste llorando. —trató de animarlo.

—¡Tigresa! Po, tenemos que volver de inmediato. Todo es una trampa. Lu y el emperador... Emboscada... Lobos... Cañones pequeños... Traicionaron... Rápido hay que regresar. —decía con desesperación.

—Ve un poco más despacio.

—Esa noche, después de que Tigresa me dejara en alcoba, ellos entraron y me dijeron qué como me sentía de verla. Yo me quedé sorprendido, mi abuelo ya sabía que estaba ahí. Lu me cargó y me llevó a otra habitación. Les pregunté qué sucedía. Y lo hicieron. Me dijeron todo. Lu Kang me mencionó que él siempre estuvo del lado de mi abuelo, pero que tú le habías hecho dudar sobre acabar con los maestros de Kung Fu; por eso estás aquí, él hizo que te durmieran para poder ponerte a salvo. Pero no sé porqué me dijeron todo esto. No tiene sentido.

—¿De dónde consiguieron los dardos de jade?

—No sé qué son.

—Te dejo continuar.

—Me dijeron que pensaban en hacer que ustedes estaban planeando algo para traicionar a Lu y a mí. Y como la mayoría está formada por guardias y miembros del consejo imperial, todos ellos irían en contra suya. También mencionaron algo de una gran tropa de lobos que estaban en prisión. Y unos cañones pequeños, unos muy parecidos a los de un pavo blanco.

—¿Shen?

—Sí, de él... ¿Cuántos son de ustedes sin contar lo relacionado al imperio?

—"Por eso Tigresa convocó a todas las escuelas. Sabía que iba a pasar esto." —pensó Po. —Somos casi mil, o más de mil. Además somos maestros de Kung Fu. No hay de qué preocuparse. —tocó la cabeza del niño. —Aunque, de todas maneras, tenemos que volver. —se levantó junto con Zan.

—Sí, Po.

—Por cierto, ¿no sabes a dónde vamos?

—Muy bien, no. Pero, por órdenes del emperador, mamá zarpó hace tres meses hacia ese lugar. No he sabido nada de ella.

—De acuerdo. —se acomodó el kimono que llevaba puesto. —¿Por qué está roto de la espalda? —preguntó al quitárselo para ver que faltaba gran parte del dragón que adornaba su kimono. —De seguro cuando quisieron moverme y no pudieron, me cargaron entre varios y lo rompieron. —comentó en tono de broma Po, quitándose la prenda para quedar con él solo pantalón.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento así? —rió Zan.

—Ya sabes. Tengo que quitar la tensión innecesaria. —hizo que los huesos de su culto tronaran. —Tú, espera aquí. Veré cómo está el perímetro. —abrió la puerta cautelosamente.

—Claro, Po.

En la cubierta del navío, se sentía un ambiente húmedo, posiblemente pasaron por una tormenta horas atrás. El Guerrero Dragón vigilaba para ver el número de enemigos en el barco. Hasta dónde había visto, sólo había quince, quienes no duraron más de diez minutos, demasiado sencillo para alguien como él.

—Ya puedes salir Zan. —el panda se asomó por la puerta del camarote.

—Eso fue bárbaro. —exclamó el niño con emoción al ver a todos esos sujetos inconscientes. —¿Ya no quedan más?

—No, he revisado todo el barco. Sólo queda el capitán. —contestó. —Ahora que lo pienso. Mejor espera dentro del camarote, Zan. Cabe la posibilidad de que haya cosas de adultos.

—¿De cuáles cosas? ¿Las qué son muy violentas? ¿O las de otro tipo? —realizó las preguntas con gran inocencia el ganso.

—De las violentas. —Po comenzó a caminar. —Quédate adentro.

—Ahí voy. —respondió no muy convencido.

El capitán timoneaba la nave sin preocupación alguna que agobiase su mente, porque, hasta donde él sabía, el Guerrero Dragón estaba dormido. No podía estar mejor. Un clima con vientos bastantes favorables para el destino que tenía ese barco, una calma magistral, y lo más importante, una muy buena paga aguardándole por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no todo lo bueno dura. El ligero trujir de una madera se hizo presente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto o escuchado a su tripulación. Empezó a voltear lentamente su cabeza. No estaba solo, Po estaba detrás de él.

—Hola. —dijo el panda con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Es imposible! Se suponía que estarías sin conocimiento hasta mañana. —expresó la cabra.

—Ya sabes, nada es imposible. —siguió como si nada. —Ahora. Dime, ¿a dónde nos llevas? ¿Dónde consiguieron los dardos de jade? ¿Qué sucedió con Zu Chunhua? —lo sujetó del cuello de su kimono, lo elevó y lo recargó en el mástil. —Contesta, porque de lo contrario... —con la mano que tenía libre cogió un sable.

—Ustedes, los maestros de Kung Fu, no son capaces de hacer algo semejante.

—No me tientes. —comenzó a hablar en un tono amenazante. —Sigo esperando a que me digas.

—Lord Lu Kang nos encomendó llevarlos a una isla que está a tres días en barco. —contestaba nervioso. —Las cosas de jade nos las dio también Lord Lu Kang, sinceramente no sabía de su existencia. ¿Cuál era la tercera?

—Zu Chunhua. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está en esa isla?

La cabra no dijo nada, sólo optó por reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—No, nada. Es que ella lleva ahí tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida. Pero, en esas condiciones, nadie sobrevive tres meses encerrada sin comida o agua. Lo más probable es que ya esté muerta...

—Fue suficiente. —interrumpió Po. —Patético. Eso fue lo que mencionaste antes de patearme. Aunque, en realidad, lo único patético eres tú. —elevó a la cabra más de lo que ya estaba, y la dejó caer; pero antes de que tocara el suelo ésta ya estaba inconsciente, el panda le había atacado los nervios. —¿Cómo voy a decírselo?

—¿Decir qué? —una voz se escuchó un poco alejado de él.

—Sobre... Sobre... —decía nerviosamente una y otra vez. —Sobre cómo voy a decirle a Tigresa qué no sé quién ha robado los dardos de jade. —respondió finalmente con gran seguridad.

—Debes pensarlo muy bien. —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Dime tú. Por lo que me comentó esa cabra, todavía nos queda un día de viaje. Tú decides, Zan, ¿regresamos al Capitolio? O ¿te dejo en esa isla? —se dirigió al niño con amabilidad. —"Pensándolo bien. No sería lo más conveniente que él se quede ahí; para empezar no sé cuánto va a tardar todo esto de la rebelión, y también Zan podría encontrar a su madre muerta. Es muy pequeño para que vea algo así."

—Po, ya he tomado una decisión. —Zan interrumpió los pensamientos de Po. —Hay que volver al Capitolio. Mamá puede esperar en esa isla. Además, si me dejas eso tomará un día y el tiempo de vuelta son otros tres días. Tardarías cuatro días, días que podrían ser cruciales para ayudarlos. Si regresamos ahora mismo, sólo tardaríamos dos días, la mitad. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Qué que opino? Hay que partir enseguida. —exclamó Po enérgico mientras tomaba el timón.

—Po.

—Zan. —dijo nervioso.

—¿No sabes cómo manejar un barco?

—Ni la más mínima idea. —respondió con sinceridad negando con su cabeza.

—¿Despertamos a la cabra?

—Me parece muy buena idea.

Po acomodó al capitán y desactivó ese ataque a los nervios.

—Ni una palabra a Zan. —susurró de forma más que amezante. —Llévanos de regreso. —ordenó.

—¿Y si me niego?

—No se queda con el barco. —interfirió el pequeño en la plática.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, —continuó. —Si nos ayuda puede quedarse con este barco y con el dinero que hay dentro de mi caja.

—Creo que me ha convencido. —agregó la cabra levantándose para tomar el control del timón.

—Aquí un adelanto. —Zan se desabrochó un collar de oro para después dárselo al capitán. —Haga todo lo que pueda, señor cabra.

—Me llamo Lee.

—De acuerdo, señor Lee.

—Ven conmigo, Zan. —dio una palmada en la espalda del niño. —Tenemos que atar a la tripulación.

—Genial.

Y así transcurrieron esos dos días.

—Ya estamos muy cerca del puerto. Por lo que me dijeron, sería muy peligroso dejarlos hasta ahí.

—No te preocupes, Lee. Vi que el barco tiene un pequeño bote. Eso es más que suficiente. —contestó Po

—Muchas gracias por traernos de vuelta. —le siguió Zan.

—Claro. Cuando quieran.

Después de casi media hora los dos ya se hallaban en el puerto. El escenario que podían apreciar era muy distinto al de hace unos días. Lo primero que notaron al desembarcar, era ese peculiar penetrante olor a pólvora.

—Mira el cielo, Po. —Zan levantó su cabeza para ver el color grisáceo que teñía al cielo.

—Al parecer, sí se han divertido. —al igual que Zan, Po vio hacia arriba. —Alguien se aproxima. —tomó a su acompañante y lo llevó detrás de él. —No te muevas.

Y como Po había escuchado, un guardia se acercaba, pero no estaba solo; eran cuatro en total, los cuales reían a carcajada limpia mientras cargaban con cofres de tamaño considerable.

—Con todos ellos enfocados en la batalla, no se darán cuenta de que falta esto. —exclamó uno de ellos. —Sólo nos queda tomar un barco y largarnos de aquí.

—Mira. —señaló otro lobo al panda. —¡El Guerrero Dragón!

—Está solo. —gritó un tercero. —¡Dejen los cofres y huyan!

Obedeciendo lo que dijo el último de ellos, todos comenzaron a correr. Aunque para su desgracia, o su mala organización, los cuatro terminaron demasiado cerca de Po; que no desaprovechó para golpearlos un poco. No era nada fuera de lo convencional, simples guardias ambiciosos. O eso creía hasta que llegó con el cuarto, quien, en un intento de escapar, tropezó y de su cinturón cayeron dos objetos que llamaron la atención del guerrero de blanco y negro. Se agachó a recogerlos.

—Por favor, díganme que no es verdad. —se dijo así mismo al verlos. —No... No... ¡Simplemente no! —gritó con gran ira mientras comenzaba a perseguir al lobo.

Aquel lobo al no ver otra escapatoria, decidió adentrarse al mar. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para huir de Po, quien corría a gran velocidad. Cuando lo alcanzó, el panda lo devolvió al puerto de una patada.

—No me hagas nada. —suplicó retrocediendo asustado.

—Entonces dime: ¿De dónde los conseguiste? —exigió y estiró su mano Po enseñando dos colgantes. Uno era un collar de de cadena de oro y plata y, junto ésta un pendiente de rubí con un grabado del Ying y el Yang; y el segundo trataba de un medallón que tenía escrito el símbolo de paciencia, pero éste estaba manchado de sangre. —Repito. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal estuvo? Les dije que Tigresa no iba a estar mucho, más bien era un cap de nuestro querido Guerrero Dragón jeje.**

**La razón de mi pronta actualización es porqué esta vez aviso que, posiblemente, me tardaré en publicar el capítulo ya que regresando de vacaciones tengo muchos trabajos que hacer al igual que exámenes. Por eso había escrito hasta el séptimo, pero no contaba con que me iban a robar el cel T.T **

**Pero no se preocupen, no los voy a dejar todo ese tiempo; voy a ir publicando one-shots ya que son más faciles de hacer, mucho más cortos y no hay tanto problema al subirlo.**

**Bueno, espero que entiendan y que haya sido de su agrado al igual que sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto n.n**


	7. Chapter 7 Regreso

**Hola! Ya son vacaciones. Y eso significa que él fic ya no está pausado. A mí me alegra demasiado y más porque ustedes siguen aquí leyendo, más que nada esperándome después de tanto tiempo XD de nuevo gracias por esperar estos tres largo meses. Por cierto, en el último capítulo mencione que iba a publicar oneshots pero ni para eso tuve tiempo, jeje los publicare a lo largo del mes.**

**Bueno nada más respondo a los comentarios. Gracias por comentar n.n**

**AlienHeart1915: Que bueno que te gustara. Si no hay que saltar a conclusiones apresuradas ¿o sí? Gracias por comentar.**

**Leonard Kenway: muchas gracias por comentar. Y prepárate para más jeje. Si hablo de más sería un mega spoiler.**

**Jair937: Te debo los oneshot, pero no te preocupes los publicaré. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**MarHawkeyeM: sí ese fue el final. Aguántate jeje. Ya quite el pausado, ¿feliz? Ahora ya no me molestes. Gracias por comentar **

**Yo XD: Agradezco tu comentario. Aquí sabrás lo que pasó, ¿o no?**

**Bien aquí está el capítulo. Ya saben, si les gusto o quieren matarme háganmelo saber con un review. Disfrútenlo n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Regreso.**

Cuatro días antes. Una explosión se hizo presente en las celdas. Todos salieron disparados.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó la maestra del Palacio de Jade, abrió sus brazos para ver cómo estaban Mono y Víbora.

—Sí. —jadeó el primate. —Muchas gracias.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y movilizarnos. —ordenó Tigresa al levantarse. —"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no he podido ver nada?" —pensó ella.

—Ahora mismo doy aviso a los maestros que están en los límites del Capitolio. —alzó el vuelo Grulla.

—Ustedes. —se dirigió a sus discípulos. —Hagan lo que escucharon en la junta. Una vez hayan acabado, realizarán lo que les ordené. —tosió a causa del humo que les rodeaba. —Tienen prohibido morir. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, maestra. —exclamaron los cuatro, a excepción de Ji, quienes comenzaron a correr.

—Mono, Mantis, acompañen a mis estudiantes. Mientras más pronto saquemos a todos de aquí, mejor. —les dio la piedra de teletransportación.

—¡Cómo ordene, maestra! —dijo Mono tomando al insecto para luego seguir a los Cuatro Furiosos.

—Bien, Víbora, vas a... —se quejó mientras tocaba su costado derecho.

—¡Tigresa! —gritó preocupada la reptil.

—No es nada. Estoy bien. Fue un simple golpe.

—Para que tú te quejes, no ha sido simple. —con su cola quitó la mano de Tigresa de donde la tenía. —¡Por Oogway! Al menos te has fracturado las costillas.

—Insisto, no hay de qué preocuparse. —con su mano izquierda hizo un extraño ademán para luego tocar el área lastimada; al hacer contacto un resplandor dorado apareció. —Hay que seguir con el plan. —continuó de forma solemne.

—Lo que usted diga, maestra.

—De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparte. —su voz se suavizó un poco.

—No es nada. —esbozó una sonrisa. —Me hubiera gustado que tus visiones sobre esto resultarán erróneas.

—Créeme que a mí también, Víbora...

—¡Alto ahí! —interrumpió un guardia, quien estaba acompañado de diez lobos. —Quedan detenidas por traicionar al príncipe Zan y a Lord Lu Kang.

—Y ya empezaron. —volvió a hablar Tigresa.

—Que comience la diversión. —musitó Víbora mientras ambas maestras tomaban posición de combate.

—No creo que lo sea. —las dos comenzaron a atacar.

Tigresa lanzó hacia arriba su bastón y utilizó, sus ya más que conocido Golpe de Fuego, cogió su bastón en el aire, lo uso como apoyo y venció a cinco guardias; y Víbora comenzó una pipeda letal venciendo así a otros cinco.

—¿Cómo es que son parte de la guardia? —preguntó Víbora antes de hacer que se golpeara así mismo el lobo que estaba sujetando. —No tienen nivel alguno de pelea.

—No hay que confiarnos. —Tigresa salió de lo que quedaba de la celda.

—Tienes razón. Veo que lo que hiciste funcionó muy bien. No pareces tener un golpe como el que tienes.

Dos días después de eso, poco antes del atardecer.

Todo estaba completamente lleno de humo, no había excepción. El cielo poseía un color grisáceo, no importaba si fuese de día o de noche. El sonido que más gobernaba eran los cañonazos.

Algunos maestros se reunían en un lugar que se podía mantener a pie.

—Es bueno verles. —Tigresa habló primero. —Necesito saber las condiciones de cada área.

—El área Norte sigue bajo nuestro mando. —le siguió Mantis.

—El área Sur fue tomada por la guardia imperial después de la caída de el maestro Guanjun. —contestó un poco afligido el maestro Cocodrilo.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Grulla un poco sorprendido.

—Sí. Ayer en la mañana lo emboscaron con esas armas. —respondió Buey. —Falleció al instante. Cocodrilo, nuestros estudiantes y yo le dimos una despedida digna y adecuada a la situación. No tenemos noticias de Gu, pero al parecer sigue viva.

—En verdad lo siento. —Víbora se acercó al maestro Cocodrilo. —Nosotros todavía tenemos el control del Oriente, pero esa ya lo sabe, maestra Tigresa. —se quedó callada. —Mono desapareció hace un día al igual que Shifu...

—¿Mono y Shifu? —cuestionó la maestra del estilo del Tigre. —"No tengo de qué preocuparme. Mono es un excelso maestro; Shifu es veloz y tiene una piedra de transformación."

—En efecto. Hasta donde se me fue informada, el Oeste sigue siendo nuestro; aun sin un maestro, Bian Zao y los estudiantes de Mono están haciendo un gran trabajo.

—Pero, si tenemos la mayoría del terreno ¿por qué parece todo lo contrario? —volvió a preguntar Mantis.

—Un gran número de los nuestros han sido heridos, —Tigresa se apoyó en su bastón, el cansancio se hacía notar demasiado. —Y aunque no sea de gravedad ellos son mandados de vuelta al palacio con la piedra. Los que se encuentren óptimas condiciones de volver, lo hacen. En cuanto acabe esta improvisada reunión voy a traer a los que ya estén recuperados. Creo que ya no queda nada más que decir. Ya saben qué hacer. Capturar al emperador y a Lu Kang y no matar a nadie, a menos de que se vean en una gran necesidad. Y lo más importante, sobrevivan. Uno ya se ha ido. No quiero que otros partan antes de.

—Como ordene, maestra. —respondieron con energía todos.

—Por cierto... —la voz de Tigresa se tornó preocupada. —¿No han tenido alguna nueva sobre el Guerrero Dragón?

Mantis, Grulla y Víbora se vieron los unos a los otros, había preocupación y duda en su mirar.

—Maestra Tigresa, —Grulla decidió hablar. —No se ha sabido nada de Po, solamente que escoltó a Zan dos días atrás... Pero corre un rumor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Tigresa volvió a su semblante serio, sin embargo su preocupación ya era demasiado notable.

—Que él es el traidor. He escuchado de algunos lobos que Po zarpó junto con Zan en el barco.

—Ese rumor es más que absurdo.

—Si quiere yo podría volar y...

—No. —contestó al momento. —Te necesitamos aquí. Y más con esas armas extrañas que usan. Doy por terminada la sesión. Vuelvan a sus posiciones, sería perfecto si podemos mañana volvernos a ver. —se despidió mientras salía con rapidez.

—Ni siquiera preguntó si ya sabíamos la ubicación del emperador. —comentó Cocodrilo.

—Tienes razón, pero es comprensible. Han sido días muy duros. Además de que Po todavía no vuelve. —le siguió Mantis. —Grulla.

—¿Qué sucede? —volteó a ver al insecto.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese rumor? Sabemos muy bien que ese no lo es. Incluso ella.

—Por eso mismo. Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Y estamos hablando de Po, él no puede irse así como así. —se acomodó el sombrero. —Tengo que partir.

—Igual nosotros. —Buey le siguió.

—Yo tengo que seguir a Tigresa. —Víbora fue la siguiente.

Quince minutos después, Víbora encontró a la felina, pero al ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no le dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no dices algo? —preguntó Tigresa.

—No quería interrumpir.

—No lo hubieras hecho. Sólo meditaba ahora que las cosas están un poco calmadas... ¡Qué tonta! Mejor pregunte por Po que por la ubicación de Shennong.

—Estás preocupada por él, es normal, no le hemos visto desde hace dos días. De todas maneras, aún no se sabe dónde está el emperador. —trató de animarla.

—Tenemos que hallarlo lo más pronto posible... Gracias, Víbora.

—No es nada. Bueno, tenemos que regresar, algo me dice que vamos a encontrar a Po y al emperador y que todo esto acabará de la mejor forma.

—Víbora, tú siempre tan positiva. —esbozó una sonrisa. —Por favor, ve con los demás. En un momento te alcanzó.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. —comenzó a reptar.

—Sé qué sigues aquí. —susurró Tigresa. —Lo puedo asegurar. —sacó de su quimono el collar que le dio el panda. —Acepto. Ya lo sabes, pero lo reitero. Por eso ni se te ocurra partir antes que yo. —devolvió el collar a donde estaba. —Ya verás lo que te pasará si lo haces. —soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

Ya iba a regresar con Víbora cuando escuchó un algo extraño no muy lejos de ahí. Al parecer era una carreta la cual andaba con mucho peso encima.

—Lo que sea que se halle ahí, se está quejando. —dijo en voz baja mientras sentía un ligero dolor en su cabeza. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y con su mano izquierda la puso en su cabeza. —¿Ese es Shennong? ¿Maestro Shifu?... ¿Por qué ahora? —exclamó con cierta furia antes de comenzar a arrodillarse. —¡Lo que necesito es una visión del futuro!... No esto.

Los que traían la carreta vieron a la maestra caer inconsciente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Su majestad dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado, después de todo es una poderosa maestra.

—Pero ni siquiera se mueve o respira. —dijo mientras sacaba unos collares de la ropa de Tigresa. —Creo que me quedaré con estos.

Volviendo a lo que acontece actualmente.

Una habitación completamente oscura, lo único que se podía apreciar era el sonido de las cadenas, las cuales estaban en los brazos de Mono.

—"Tengo que saber qué está sucediendo." —pensó.

De repente la puerta dejó que la luz entrase a la oscura celda.

—¿Buenas noches, maestro Mono? ¿Está disfrutando su estancia aquí? —preguntó Shennong.

—¡No lo dude! La mejor de mi vida jamás, cuando me largue traeré a mis discípulos para que tengan unas buenas vacaciones, Lord Shennong. —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Al parecer su sentido del humor sigue vigente. —se calló de golpe. —¿Cómo me llamó?

—Lord Shennong. —hizo demasiado énfasis.

—Es curioso, tiene demasiado tiempo que alguien se dirige a mí de esa manera. Desde que me convertí en emperador de la nación. El llamarme con ese honorífico es una falta gravísima.

—Por favor. ¿Me va a decir que no se ha dado cuenta?

—¿De qué habla, Mono?

—Ha pasado tanto y sigue siendo el mismo idiota. Si no fuera por Oogway yo este país estaría perdido.

—¿Oogway y tú?... Esto no tiene sentido. ¡Estás muerto!

En ese momento las cadenas se habían hecho miles de pedazos. Y ahora Shennong se encontraba en el suelo bajo una de las patas de Mono.

—Bravo, Lord Shennong, ya se dio cuenta. Yo digo que cualquiera se habría percatado antes, y más cuando ese alguien casi consigue matarle. —observó sus brazos. —¡Vaya! Sí que golpearon a este sujeto. Recuérdame felicitarlo.

—¿Por qué no me matas?

—Eso nunca me correspondió; si de esa forma hubiese sido, Oogway no habría impedido que te asesinara en ese momento. —cogió una cadena que colgaba en uno de los muros y comenzó a encadenar al ganso. —Fue un tanto imprudente venir a ver a un maestro sin compañía.

—Claro, después de todo, esa tortuga lo tenía todo calculado, marioneta. —contestó ignorando lo último que mencionó.

—Correción, lo tiene. —lo aventó a un rincón. —Y no me vuelva a llamar de esa manera.

—El mono, ¿qué pasó con él?

—Sigue vivo. No se preocupe, no estaré aquí por mucho, Lord Shennong. —con paso sereno salió de la celda. —Ya estoy afuera. Sólo necesito encontrar a ese panda y a ella...

—¡Guardias! —un gran alarido surgió de la celda.

Los oficiales se apresuraron al escuchar a su emperador. Entraron con fuerza y con sus armas listas para cualquier problema que se presentase ahí.

—Su alteza. —uno de ellos dejó su arma caer para dirigirse al ganso. —Por eso le dijimos que viniera acompañado. —comenzó a desatarlo.

—¿Pero qué diantres sucede con ustedes? —preguntó con ira. —Les he llamado para que atrapen a ese mono... Olviden a Tigresa y al panda.

—¿Al mono?

—Sí.

—A la orden, su majestad.

En ese momento Lu Kang, con su ya más que repetitiva tos, entró a la celda.

—¿Qué sucedió? —este le cuestionó.

—Este Mono no era él. —respondió nervioso.

—Por favor, cálmese.

—Lu Kang, investiga si es posible que alguien muerto pueda volver en el cuerpo de otro.

—Como desee, su alteza.

Al salir de ahí llamó a un guardia.

—Ordena un calmante y un médico para el emperador. Lo más pronto que se pueda; me temo que ya está comenzando a delirar.

Mientras tanto con Po y Zan.

—Ya estamos cerca de donde acordamos reunirnos. Tengo que buscar a los chicos. —dijo Po. —Ellos deben saber que pasó.

—Po, ¿Triguesa está bien?

—No lo puedo asegurar, Zan.

—Lo siento.

—No te mortifiques, después de todo la culpa es mía. Vamos.

De repente ellos dos vieron a Mono correr a gran velocidad; Po colocó a Zan en su espalda y decidieron comenzar a seguirle.

—Mono, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte. —exclamó con una inmensa alegría mientras jadeaba. —¿A dónde vas?

—Con los otros. Están a punto de llevarse a los heridos. —contestó él. —A mí también me alegra verte.

—¿Y por qué va tan rápido? —Zan preguntó.

—Necesito ver cómo se encuentran mis alumnos después de dos días de no estar al tanto de lo que ocurre.

—¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a hablar Po al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desacelerar. —"No sé qué sea, pero siento algo extraño en Mono, es como si no fuera... No es él."

Ya casi habían llegado al punto que acordaron y justo a tiempo.

—El emperador me tuvo en una celda y me golpearon. —a diferencia de Po, él no mostraba que fuera a detenerse.

Mantis, Víbora y Grulla estaban con unos cuantos heridos cuando el portal comenzaba a abrirse.

—Rápido, entren. —ordenó Grulla.

—Oigan, ¿no son ellos Mono y Po? —preguntó con emoción la reptil.

—Sí, reconocería a Po en cualquier parte. —añadió Mantis.

Po se detuvo, pero no Mono. Él siguió de largo y se adentró al portal.

—Quédate ahí, panda.

—Definitivamente no eres Mono. —Po tomó impulso y atravesó el portal.

Éste se cerró de golpe provocando un resplandor jade.

—Oh, sí. Vayan. —Mantis volvió a hablar. —De todas maneras ni queríamos saber dónde estaban.

—Po dijo qué él no era Mono. —comentó Grulla. —Sólo hay que abrir de nuevo... Víbora, ¿no se suponía que tenías la piedra?

—Sí, —respondió ella. —Pero, hace un momento Mono me la arrebató cuando se metió ahí.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a que vuelvan.

—Tienes razón, Grulla. Bien, ya encontramos a Po y a Mono, solamente faltan Shifu y Tigresa.

En el Palacio de Jade.

—Ya llegaron. —gritó Zeng. —Maestro Po, Maestro Mono, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Nada en lo absoluto. Es que decidimos dejar a los heridos y a Zan. —contestó Po al ver que el niño seguía sujetado a su espalda.

—De acuerdo, síganme. Miren, aquí hay unas camas. Los que se encuentran un poco más graves que el resto, por favor quédense. Los demás, sigamos. Hay más saliendo del área subterránea.

—¡Po! —exclamó Na Li. —¡Mono! —lo abrazó; esta vez el entusiasmo fue demasiado. —¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, cariño. Ya quería volver a verlas. —respondió él. —No me hicieron nada grave, sólo unas golpizas.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó extrañada. —No importa. Vamos a que te curen.

—Claro, cariño. —comenzó a caminar.

—Po. —ella detuvo a su primo. —¿Algo le sucedió a Mono?

—No lo sé. —contestó. —Acabo de volverlo a ver. Supongo que estás al tanto de que no estuve ahí por cuatro días.

—Sí... Hola, pequeño. —se dirigió a Zan. —¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó con un dulce y amable tono de voz.

—Por favor, señora. —asentó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Acompáñame a la cocina. —ofreció su mano.

—Gracias.

—A mis hijas les va encantar que te quedes aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí, ustedes vayan a la cocina. En un momento los alcanzó, necesito hacer algo. Na Li, si no es mucho pedir ¿me puedes preparar un té de durazno? —Po habló.

—Sabes que sí. Por cierto, ¿encontraron a Shifu?

—Te digo que acababa de llegar con los chicos. No lo puedo asegurar.

—Gracias... Es que su familia está preocupada. Ya no te detengo, ve a hacer lo que ibas a hacer.

Po salió corriendo.

—Tal vez quiera ver lo de Mono. —añadió Zan.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Antes de entrar a esa cosa, él dijo que Mono era él.

—Él no...

—Lo siento creo que hable demasiado.

—No, muchas gracias, Zan. Ven, vamos por algo de comer.

—Usted tiene algo que hace que recuerda a mí mamá.

En la que anteriormente era la habitación de Po.

—Bien. Ahora me dirás quien... —el Guerrero Dragón se calló al ver que no estaba dentro.

—Corrección. Tú lo vas a hacer. —Mono estaba detrás de él.

Po dio media vuelta de forma abrupta y se puso en guardia.

—No sé quién seas, pero no eres Mono. ¿Qué le pasó?

—Tienes razón, panda. No lo soy. Y ni siquiera sé qué sucedió. —en un instante estaba sentado al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Espera. —se quedó pensando al ver lo que hizo. —Eso sólo lo puede hacer alguien que haya encontrado La Paz Interior. Me llamaste panda. No puedo creerlo... ¡Shifu!

—Lord Lu Kang, le tengo noticias. —hizo una reverencia. —Ruego me perdone por interrumpirle.

—Tienes permiso para hablar.

—Me han informado que el Guerrero Dragón y su alteza el príncipe Zan fueron vistos junto con el recién fugitivo.

—¿Po volvió? Eso no es posible, los dardos fueron lo suficiente para que durmiera por cinco días.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Pregúntale al emperador.

—Ya lo hice. Más sin embargo, por una razón desconocida, sólo quiere que capturemos al mono; dice que si no le atrapamos nuestra derrota será eminente. Además de que repite cosas que no son entendibles, o no tienen coherencia. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero si yo fuera usted tomaría el lugar del emperador. Después de todo, ya es gobernante del Capitolio e iba ser nombrado emperador hasta que el joven Zan tenga la edad para regir la nación. Y así terminar con esa peste de los maestros de Kung Fu de una vez por todas.

—"Ahora que lo pienso. No sé cuál es la razón por la que Shennong quiera destruirlos. Si me dan el puesto de emperador, ¿seguiría con todo esto? —pensó —Nada mal lo que has dicho. —contuvo unos tosidos. —¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

—La maestra Tigresa sigue sin despertar.

—Gracias por mantenerme al tanto.

—No es nada, Lord Lu Kang.

—En caso de que encuentren al Guerrero Dragón o a Zan, tráiganlos ante mí sin uso de fuerza.

—Como ordene.

En la alcoba del emperador.

—Emperador Shennong. —tosió Lu Kang. —¿Me permite el paso?

—Por supuesto. —contestó. —¿Qué quieres? A parte de la corona. —rió entre dientes.

—Me sorprende su deducción, majestad.

—¿Descubriste algo sobre lo que te pedí?

—No. Pregunté a varios de los sabios; me dijeron que usted sólo está delirando, como lo hizo hace bastante tiempo.

—Todavía no lo estoy... Bien, demuestras mi demencia, después ¿qué harás? ¿Acabarás con ellos? ¿Harás que haya paz?

—A pesar de lo que va a pasar, seguiré siendo leal a usted. Continuaré con su objetivo, claramente si me convence. ¿Por qué quiere acabar con ellos?

—Como digas. Posiblemente creas que ya me volví loco, pero tú lo determinarás... —hizo una gran pausa para poner nervioso a Lu Kang. —¿Sabes lo qué es un impuro?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bien, bien. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Ya sé no estuvo Tigresa, pero ya el próximo capítulo volverá en forma. Al igual que si este cap tiene buena aceptación publico el siguiente el lunes.**

**No olviden comentar. Nos vemos. n.n/**


	8. Chapter 8 Rescate

**Hola he vuelto después de un mes ah. Disculpen, pero nunca tome en cuenta de que iria de vacaciones y pues por lo mismo no actualice, aunuqe ya tengo dos capitulos escritos jejeje no me maten. PEro no saben cuánto me alegra volver, así como espero que les alegre.**

**ahora a responder comentarios**

**Jair937:  Bueno digamos que no me tarde tanto. Gracias por comentar. **

**MarHawkeyeM: Sabía que no te iban a dejar estar en internet muajajaja pero no lo hice adrede. Gracias por comentar pero no me preguntes a cada rato que va a pasar XD**

**Y esos fueron todos, vaya al parecer sí afecta no actualizar. Sin má preámbulo disfruten del cap n-n**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Rescate.**

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Po.

—Ya te dije que no tengo la más remota idea. ¿Quién eres?

El panda no dijo nada.

—Déjame ver. —tomó las manos de Po con fuerza.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace?

—¡Sh! Al parecer tiene mucho que no hago esto.

—¿Tomar las manos de alguien?

—Eso no. Tu nombre es Wen Huo, pero eres más conocido como Xiao Po Ping o el Guerrero Dragón. —lo demás lo comenzó a murmurar. —No puedo creer lo egoísta que fuiste. —soltó sus manos. —Y yo creyendo que las cosas están bajo esta situación por mi causa.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?

—No te hagas, panda... Disculpa, hijo. —resopló. —Bien, fingiré que no sé lo que hiciste. —se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

—Shifu, ¿qué es lo que vio? —le siguió.

—Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría. No vi tantas cosas que fueran de relevancia, mas que adopte a una tigresa. Necesito algo que me pueda dar más información de lo que sucede.

—¿No debería ya saberlo?

—En efecto, pero cuando alguien que ya ha fallecido y vuelve a este reino, el de los mortales, lo hace con las memoria o conocimiento de la época en la cual hayas tenido el sufrimiento más grande de toda tu vida; es decir si viviste ochenta años, pero tu mayor sufrimiento pasó a los veinte, si vuelves aquí lo harás sólo con los recuerdos de alguien de veinte.

—¿Y el de usted cuando fue?

—Entre mis treinta y treinta y cinco... Pero no sé porqué.

—¿Por qué estamos en la habitación de Oogway?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. Estoy aquí porqué hay un fragmento del personal de él; con esa información será más que suficiente.

—De acuerdo. Nada más le recuerdo que esa habitación es de Tigresa.

—¿Tigresa? ¿Así le puse a la niña que adopte?

—Me temo que sí.

—No importa. —hizo ademanes a gran velocidad. —¡Wuwuei ganzhe!

Un hermoso resplandor blanco que fue tornándose a dorado apareció, posteriormente un trozo pequeño de madera de durazno, el cual cayó en un mueble que ahí se hallaba.

—Algo me dice que me arrepentiré. —iba a coger el pedazo. —Este lugar me hace sentir un poco triste; puedo percibir un gran dolor en la mayoría de las cosas que están aquí.

—Puede ser que tenga razón, ya que son de Tigresa.

—Al parecer no fui un buen padre con ninguno de ellos tres. —respiró hondo. —Aquí voy.

A penas dio un ligero toque cuando una luz jade apareció. Él gritó como si le hubiesen clavado varias dagas, para luego caer en el piso.

—¡Por las hermanas Wu! —exclamó Po. —¿Qué hago?

—No te preocupes. —dijo en voz casi inaudible. —Estoy bien, Po.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada, solamente ya sé todo lo que pasa. —trató de levantarse. —Sabía que me iba a arrepentir. No me sorprende el que mi mayor época de sufrimiento haya sido esa. Fenghuang me va a matar cuando me vea de nuevo. —se puso de pie. —"Nunca pensé que fueren tantas cosas las que pedí olvidar. Lo de la aldea de los pandas, lo de los impuros, lo de la isla de los tigres... Akame me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace."

—¿Lo dice por la muerte de su esposa? —interrumpió el panda.

—Qizi... —apretó los puños. —Ella causó una gran parte, aunque no todo... Hay que volver lo más pronto posible. —hizo un par de movimientos con sus piernas. Se hizo una pequeña abertura en el suelo. —Shennong tiene a Akame. Necesito darle a ella todo lo que sé. —Sacó una caja de ese hueco.

—¿Akame?

—Lo siento, quise decir Tigresa.

—Es un lindo nombre, le queda... ¡Oh no! Tigresa. Eso no puede ser.

—Tuvo la misma visión que tú, nada más que un poco después. Hay que salir de aquí. —cargó la caja.

Al abrir la puerta los dos vieron que Na Li estaba ahí.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó nervioso Po.

—Lo suficiente para saber que él no es Mono. Ya lo sabía, quería confirmarlo. —respondió —¿Por qué pasó esto?

—Lamento causarle este inconveniente. Esto ocurrió por qué él estaba a punto de morir a causa de una golpiza y unos dardos de jade, y como compartimos el mismo destino, pasó un cambio temporal. Sin embargo, no tengo idea de dónde se halle Mono. —contestó.

—Gracias. Es increíble, hasta tiene su mismo tono de voz.

—Disculpen, Tigresa está en peligro. —interfirió Po.

—Él va a volver. Se lo aseguró. —Shifu tomó su mano en señal de cortesía. —"Creo que ya sé en qué compartimos el mismo destino. Espero no tener razón." —pensó al mismo tiempo que vio a Na Li. —Hijo, ve por las piedras.

—En seguida vuelvo.

—Disculpe, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

—No hay problema. —accedió ella.

—¿Podría darle esto a Qizi? —abrió la caja y entregó un muñeco de trapo.

Él comenzó a correr hacia dónde Po se fue.

—Bien, hijo. Actívala. —ordenó Shifu.

—Tenemos un inconveniente. Se supone que los que ya estén listos para volver lo van hacer con la piedra. —comentó el panda.

—Estas en lo correcto. —se encogió de hombros. —Usaremos la otra manera.

Aplaudió con gran fuerza y un portal como el que las piedras producían apareció.

—¡Bárbaro! —exclamó Po. —¿Por qué nunca nos enseñó eso?

—Cállate y entra. —saltó.

—Espero no sea tarde. —tomó los collares que encontró para posteriormente saltar.

—Por desgracia ya lo es. —comentó cuando salieron del Capitolio. —Hijo, encuéntrala. Traten de reparar todo esto.

—¿Qué?

—El alma de Mono ya está queriendo regresar; y como portador original de este cuerpo... —se quejó. —cederé. No me queda mucho tiempo. No podré dárselo a ella, además de que no está lista... Ni siquiera debería seguir aquí. Pero conozco a alguien a quien dárselos. —chasqueó los dedos. —En verdad, lamento que estén pasando todo esto por mí. Ya que esto más bien sería un asunto personal entre Shennong y yo.

Ahora el portal, el cual seguía abierto, cambió. Ya no era el interior del Palacio de Jade, sino que eran unas montañas.

—Esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos. —le dio su mano y entregó el mismo pedazo de madera de hace unos minutos. —"¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que no. Habrá más veces. Tanto él como yo nos encargamos de que fuese de esa manera." —pensó. —Por lo que les daré mi bendición. Esa pieza te dirá lo que hiciste, solamente quiébrala. Gracias, Po.—se adentró al portal y este desapareció.

—Hasta luego, maestro Shifu. —hizo una reverencia a pesar de que ya no se encontraba ahí. —Ese lugar parecían las montañas dónde está Chorh-Gom, ¿a quién le iba a dar esos conocimientos? —se preguntó mientras veía el pedazo de madera. —Supongo que hay algún maestro con grandes habilidades para poseer eso... Bien, veamos cuál es la acción tan egoísta que hice. —quebró lo que su mano contenía.

Veinte minutos después. En un pequeño y desaliñado cuarto.

—Po. —dijo Mantis. —Miren, amigos ya despertó.

—¿Qué pasó? —colocó su mano en su cabeza Po. —"No puedo creerlo... ¿Con qué ella me odiaba?"

—Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntar. —se quejó Grulla. —Primero té encontramos sentado como si estuvieras vacío por dentro, te llamamos y lo que haces es desmayarte.

—Perdonen si los preocupe tanto. Es que vi algunas cosas que no quería saber de su existencia.

—Lo importante es que estás bien. —animó Víbora. —Sé quiénes se alegrarán de verte. Ahora vuelvo...

—Espera, Víbora, ¿puedo hablar contigo? En privado.

—Entendemos, nosotros vamos por ellos. Y ustedes conversen. —el insecto saltó al sombrero de Grulla. —¿Y qué pasa con Mono?

—Cuando regresemos le preguntamos. —comenzó a caminar.

—Víbora, ¿recuerdas de lo qué te hablé unos meses antes de que fuéramos a la ciudad de Gongmen por Shen? —Po inició la conversación.

—Eso creo. Algo sobre unos sueños en la que eras una desgracia de maestro y un gran árbol que habló contigo, ¿me equivoco?

—No. Es que volví a tenerlas hace un momento. —se veía un enorme nerviosismo en él.

—Posiblemente sean los miedos que tienes a fracasar en un momento como este. Después de todo Tigresa sigue desaparecida. Tienes miedo a fallarle.

En ese instante Peng, Bian Zao, Ji y Shifu entraron.

—Disculpe la intromisión, maestro Po. —dijo con su típica amabilidad el último mencionado.

—Por fin un Shifu que me trata con respeto. Me da gusto verlos, chicos. —abrazó a sus estudiantes. —Al parecer les fue muy bien en mi ausencia; por qué yo diría que ustedes acaban de llegar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

—Gracias, maestro. —habló Peng.

—Pero no hemos conseguido encontrar al emperador Shennong o a la maestra. —Bian Zao añadió.

—Corrección, Shennong ya no es emperador. Lu Kang lo es. —Po cambió su gozo por seriedad.

—¿Vamos a acabar con Lu Kang?

—Él nada más sigue sus pasos. Las órdenes de Shennong. Recuerden que sólo es suficiente con capturarlos... No hay tiempo que perder.

—Sí, Guerrero Dragón. —todos exclamaron al unísono.

Mientras tanto con Lu Kang y Shennong.

—¿Seguro qué no está delirando, majestad? Para serle sincero, esto más bien parece un asunto personal que uno imperial. —habló el búfalo. —Su problema es con Shifu, mejor dicho era, no tiene porque involucrar a los demás.

—No importa, tarde o temprano harán lo mismo.

—No puedo creerlo, se supone ellos están para proteger China.

—Lo están, sin embargo, como cualquiera, él primero vio su beneficio por encima de proteger la tierra que tanto ama. Por esa razón hay que destruir a su descendencia.

—Sobre eso, alteza. En las reuniones hablaba a cerca de ello. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Ya que nunca tuvo descendencia, ninguna otra tortuga ha sido vista por estos lares.

—No lo entiendes, Lu Kang. Cuando uno habla de descendencia no sólo se refiere a lazos de sangre, sino que algo mucho más relevante, conocimiento. Todos los maestros son esa descendencia, y los del Palacio de Jade son, por así decirlo, los que más puros son. Por favor, no hagas lo mismo que mi hermano. Hazme caso. Evita desgracias de magnitudes colosales. Destrúyelos a todos.

—Discúlpeme, pero no siento que sea mi lucha.

—¿Sabes el por qué tu familia se unió a mí?

—No me diga qué fue por...

—En efecto, teníamos un mismo objetivo. Venganza. —volvió a tomar de su té el ganso. —Por eso tengo a esa maestra. Shifu le tenía un gran cariño a ella.

—No quiero combinar asuntos. —tosió.

—Ya sabes lo qué pasó. —lo ignoró cómo si no hubiera hablado y se levantó de su asiento. —Sabes qué ya no te queda mucho en este mundo, por lo menos haz lo que tú familia ha querido en estos cuarenta años. —rió un poco. —Parece que tendré que darte un pequeño empujón. Te daré lo qué querías. —tomó la corona que su cabeza sostenía. —Agáchate. —ordenó. —Desde este instante, yo, el emperador Shennong, te nombro el nuevo gobernante de esta nación. —colocó el objeto que había agarrado hace poco y lo colocó en la cabeza del búfalo. —Felicidades. Me habría gustado una lujosa ceremonia, pero estamos en guerra.

—No importa. Me siento más que honrado por el puesto que me ha concedido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pienso utilizar al escuadrón Fénix...

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Después de todo en este instante han de estar devastando el Valle de la Paz y el palacio.

—¡¿Por qué nunca se me fue notificado de ello?!

—Como emperador, hay cosas que puedes guardarte para ti mismo.

—Gracias por depositar su confianza en mí. Juro que no voy a decepcionarlo. —trató de hacer sonar su voz tan segura.

—Sé qué no, emperador Lu Kang. —estiró su ala. —"Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Está ansioso por acabar con todos esos malditos maestros." —pensó mientras veía que Lu dejaba la habitación.

Volviendo a la actualidad, con los maestros.

—Entonces, —Po daba indicaciones —cuando Peng y Bian Zao hayan abierto paso en las primeras formaciones dirán "Hemos vencido a esos dos". En ese momento Grulla tomará a Víbora e irán a la sección oeste de las celdas... Bueno, lo que queda de ellas. Continuando, Víbora y Grulla sacarán a los maestros que tienen bajo custodia; Shifu, tú los vas a acompañar, recuerda que tienes que transfórmate en un de esos guardias por si algo no llegase a salir bien.

Peng, Bian Zao y Mantis se rieron.

—Sí, maestro Po. —respondió él haciendo caso omiso a la mofa.

—¿Por qué se ríen?

—No es nada. Es que cuando casi fui capturado use la piedra de transformación para convertirme en una de las guardias de la sección oeste.

—Volviendo al tema. —aclaró su garganta. —Acabando de liberar a los prisioneros, cogerán uno de esos tipos fuegos artificiales de color azul qué tienen los guardias; para encenderlo tendrás que salir, iremos al este, me refiero a ustedes, Mantis y Jikan. Bien Zao y Peng, después de que acaben con las formaciones se separarán e irán al oeste y este.

—Maestro, ¿yo al oeste? —preguntó el leopardo.

—No, al este.

—Como diga, maestro.

—Aprovechando que nos adentraremos en el palacio, hay que encontrar a Shennong y a Lu. No usen ataques peligrosos, sólo duérmanlos con ataques a nervios... Si no lo encontramos, regresáremos con todos. Comencemos. —movió su mano hacia una de las puertas.

Peng cargó a Bian Zao después le impulsó con la fuerza suficiente para llegar al punto más alto de una de las torre vigía; ya que después de todo, el salto a alturas considerables aún no era del control del jabalí. Él entró a la pequeña cabina y con un ligero toque de relámpago hizo que el guardia cayera inconsciente.

Por su parte, Peng subió y entró a la otra cabina haciendo lo mismo que su compañero. Los dos prendieron una pequeña vela, dando señal de que iban a abrir paso; tal y como Po pidió.

Mientras los demás trepaban por el muro con el sigilo digno de un maestro, ellos llegaron a la primera línea de defensa.

—Yo a los de la izquierda, tú a los de la derecha. —dijo Bian Zao haciendo una pose de combate

—De acuerdo. Te repito que nos pidieron contenernos. —lanzó una onda expansiva que hizo que unos diez guardias chocarán contra la pared.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone qué voy a hacerlo? Después de que no lo he hecho en estos días. —dio un golpe con su pie, el cual provocó un resplandor azul el que dejó a todos inmóviles.

—No es justo. —se quejó mientras esquivaba golpes. —También dejaste inconscientes a unos de lo que me tocaban.

—Bien, haz la onda con los dos brazos.

—Estos chicos lo están tomando muy a ligera. —un guardia interrumpió.

—No podemos tomar esto más en serio. —respondió el jabalí tomándolo de una mano electrocutándolo. —Por qué ustedes pelean como un chiste.

—Sigue adelante, Bian. —habló Peng. —Los amarro, doy la señal y te alcanzo.

—Como digas.

Luego de un minuto, toda la primera línea estaba fuera de combate.

—Hemos vencido a esos dos. —gritó Peng y luego corrió.

—¡Sujétate, Víbora! —exclamó Grulla quien alzó el vuelo y tenía a la reptil en sus patas.

—Shifu, los vas a seguir... —Po hizo una pausa. —Ahora.

El panda rojo, ya transformado en una guardia, asentó con la cabeza, dio un saltó y comenzó a seguirlos.

—Ahora lo que queda, es esperar a que Grulla de la señal. —volvió a hablar. —Cuento con ustedes dos.

—Por supuesto, Po. No lo dudes. —comentó Mantis, quien estaba en el hombro derecho del panda.

—No le decepcionaré, maestro. —añadió Ji. —Antes de que me pida que guarde energías, déjeme decirle que su plan estuvo bien elaborado; muy ingenioso el dejar a mis compañeros y a mí con nuestros anteriores maestros, después de todo, tanto ellos como nosotros conocemos sus formas de pelea.

—Vaya, no lo había visto de esa forma.

—Sí. Buena observación, Ji. —halagó Po.

—Aunque el único que falta es Peng.

—También lo tome en cuenta, Mantis. Peng en un principio entrenó conmigo, cuando pasó lo del jubileo; tiene una buena comunicación con Mono, sin embargo conmigo esta es mejor.

En ese momento una luz de color azul apareció y se esfumó repentinamente.

—¡Esa es la nuestra! —saltó por el muro. —"Espérame, Tigresa."

Con gran paso acelerado, y gracias a que ya habían abierto paso, los tres ya estaban en el área este. Ésta tenía lobos resguardando el lugar, pero ellos no eran nada comparados con las habilidades de los maestros.

En aquel lugar las patadas, puñetazos, ataque a los nervios y otras técnicas avanzadas se podían apreciar en ese instante.

—Estos sí dieron batalla. —agregó sarcástico Mantis.

—No seas así. —siguió Po. —En marcha. Ella debe estar aquí, ya que de lo contrario, no habría tantos guardias.

Ji tocó dos veces su hombro y le entregó un dardo de jade.

—¿Cómo es posible qué los tengan? Nosotros los teníamos en un lugar seguro. Tengo que calmarme, estos sólo te hacen desmayar. —volvió a hablar, aunque parecía que más bien se lo decía para sí mismo.

—Po, mira. Todos estos lobos tienen por lo menos uno de esos.

—No hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegaron a las prisiones, no había nada más que unos cuantos bandidos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Mantis.

—¿Quién? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Una tigresa de ojos carmesí. —esta vez habló Po.

—No sabemos nada. Pero si es una de ustedes, tiene que ser fuerte. ¿No pensaron en las prisiones de Shennong?

—¿Qué?

—Se dice qué cuando el criminal es muy buscado o fuerte y lo agarran este Shennong los resguarda en una prisión especial y hace lo que le plazca. Aunque el problema es que nadie saben dónde están.

—Ella no es una criminal... Estoy comenzando a detestar esto. —respiró profundo. —Hay que apresurarnos...

—Creo que no van a poder. —interrumpió un lobo quien estaba acompañado por una gran formación de lobos con arcos.

—Po, pienso que esto ya estaba planeado. —habló Mantis.

—Mantis, no me ayudes. Sólo espero que los otros estén bien.

—No se preocupen, la trampa únicamente está en el este. Pero cuando hayamos acabado con ustedes, iremos por ellos.

—Eso lo veremos. —soltó una pequeña risa el panda. —¡Ciérrenlos! —gritó mientras extendía sus palmas.

Mantis y Jikan, sabían exactamente lo que el Guerrero Dragón iba a hacer, hicieron caso al instante. En cambio, los lobos se quedaron extrañados sin la mínima idea de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Aplauso de Loto de Oro! —exclamó Po, quién tenía los ojos cerrados. —Sigamos. Ella tiene que estar cerca. —comenzó a correr. —Ya Peng se encargará de ellos.

—Esperen. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —uno de los lobos preguntó tratando de no tropezar con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en el oeste.

—Grulla. —gritó Víbora.

—Los tengo. —bloqueó un ataque.

Pero al parecer no se dio por vencida y repitió el mismo ataque con más fuerza cada vez. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para poder deshacer la defensa del ave.

—¡Maestro Grulla! ¡Maestra Víbora!.. ¡Alto! —llegó apresurado Shifu, él cual estaba disfrazado como una guardia. —Por favor, deténganse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Grulla quien después rió. —Disculpa, tu voz de chica es graciosa...

—Ya veo. Eres tú Florecita. Pensé que no ibas a volver. —dijo la que estaba tratando de hacer frente al maestro de Lee-Da.

—Prometí algo, Zhuang. Llévanos con los maestros. —volvió a hablar el panda rojo.

—Creo que necesitan explicarnos algo. —agregó Víbora.

—Por supuesto, maestros. Ella es Zhuang y su tropa. Ellas están dispuestas a ayudarnos en todo en lo que se pueda, claramente si no son llevadas ante la justicia.

—¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

—Cálmate, Víbora. —Grulla se puso a lado de la reptil. —Cabe la posibilidad de que no sean llevadas a prisión, pero si estuvieron con Shen hace tres años no lo creo.

—No hay problema. Esta es nuestra primera misión grande. Por desgracia no pudimos participar en esas misiones, porqué teníamos que tener más de doce años para poder involucrarse en el ejército de lobos. —contestó Zhuang mientras se quitaba su casco.

Zhuang era una joven de ojos rojos y pelaje negro con algunas partes grisáceas, cabe decir que bastante descuidado, y una que otra herida en sus brazos.

—Bien. Llévanos con los prisioneros. —pidió Grulla.

—Por supuesto, maestro. —empezó a correr en cuatro patas.

—Vamos, Shifu. —animó Víbora.

—Ustedes adelántense, maestra. Estaré aquí para esperar a Bian Zao. —dijo él. —No se preocupen, ella es de confiar.

—De acuerdo. Te encargo a mi estudiante. —se fue reptando a gran velocidad.

Volviendo con Po y los demás

—Maestro Po. —dijo Peng. —Por el momento nada más los lobos se han percatado de nuestra presencia en el este.

—Gracias, Peng. —contestó él. —Hicieron un gran trabajo. —dio un golpe a uno de los ladrillos. —No es este. —repitió lo mismo pero en diferente ladrillo.

—Po, ¿qué haces? —preguntó extrañado el insecto.

—Tengo que encontrar el bloque correcto para poder abrir un pasadizo. —respondió mientras golpeaba al azar.

—Déjame ver. —saltó del hombro de Ji. —Intentemos con este. —con una de sus tenazas empujó ligeramente un ladrillo. —Sí. Ese era.

De repente se abrió la pared.

—Ya lo sabía. Mas no me quería agachar. —cruzó los brazos.

—Te gane.

—Después sigues alardeando. —se adentró en el.

—Pasa primero, Ji. —extendió el brazo Peng tocando el hombro de la leopardo.

Ella quitó la mano del chico y no dijo nada.

—Supongo que estás ahorrando energía. —volvió a hablar.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos por el obscuro pasillo sin que pasara algo fuera de lo normal. Hasta que toparon con una puerta de considerable tamaño que se encontraba encadenada.

Po no tardó ni un segundo en tratar de abrirla. Desesperación y un poco de impotencia era lo que gobernaba la mente del guerrero. Por lo que a veces sus movimientos se realizaban con torpeza. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, la puerta no cedió ante el panda.

—¡Peng! —exclamó Po. —Destrúyela.

—¿No cree qué es algo imprudente? Tanto usted como yo sabemos que en lugares cerrados la onda provoca demasiado ruido. Nos descubrirían. —excusó el leopardo.

—No pedí tu opinión. Te di una orden. —respiró profundo. —Repito, destrúyela.

—Como desee. —extendió su mano derecha y produjo la onda.

Ji y Mantis se veían el uno al otro con preocupación; sabían muy bien que esa no era la manera en la que Po se comportaba. Siempre que había un problema, él trataba de dar su mejor cara. Esta vez no.

El simple hecho de pensar que podría perder a la persona que más ama le causaba gran dolor.

Tal como Peng había mencionado. Un gran estruendo se hizo presente, tanto así que tiró a Mantis del hombro de su anterior alumna.

—¿Qué hice? —se preguntó Po así mismo mientras movía sus brazos para disipar un poco del humo que Peng provocó. Parecía que ya había vuelto en sí.

—Hola, Po. —saludó una voz que provenía de la habitación atrás de esa puerta. —Creo que no estuviste de acuerdo con lo que te propuse en aquel rollo. —tosió. —¡Te di una oportunidad de librarte de esto! —gritó.

—Lu... —se colocó en posición de ataque, al igual quienes le acompañaban. —Sabías muy bien que no iba a acceder. Ahora dime dónde está ella.

—Me temo en que no estás en condiciones de exigir.

El humo que impedía ver se disipó por completo, mostrando una gran habitación con un portón del lado opuesto, a Lu Kang con la corona de emperador, lobos y siete cañones, con sus respectivos artilleros, en dirección a los maestros.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Lu. —trató de calmarlo Po. —Tú decides lo qué tienes que hacer.

—Emperador Lu Kang para ti. —corrigió. —Claro que tengo que hacerlo. Todos ustedes deben desaparecer... Pensé que eras distinto, qué harías lo correcto, Guerrero Dragón.

—También pensé lo mismo de ti. Es una pena que no haya sido así. —esperó unos segundos. —¡Ahora! —atacó los nervios del búfalo, dejándolo tirado.

Los cuatro saltaron hacia los artilleros, quienes ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para encender los cañones. Pero algo con lo que no contaban fue que el ataque a Lu perdió efectividad muy rápido, y que él prendió la mecha de una de las armas ahí presentes.

—Saluda a mi familia de mi parte. —apuntó a Po. —Lo siento. —murmuró y disparó.

Po, quien estaba de espaldas, solamente volteó y trató de hacer La Paz interior para tener por lo menos una mínima oportunidad de poder esquivarla. Mientras lo hacía vio como Peng trató de hacer una onda para desviar el proyectil, pero varios artilleros lo detuvieron e inmovilizaron; al igual que a Mantis y a Ji. Todo pasaba tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. Al ver su inevitable destino, se rindió, suspiró y sonrió; acababa de recordar la sonrisa de cierta persona. Toda su vida pasó frente él. Desde su nacimiento hasta este momento.

De un momento a otro, el portón del lado contrario voló en demasiados pedazos. Y logró observar una delgada silueta con un kimono color marrón, la cuál le empujó con gran velocidad, de esta forma también pudo ver cómo aquella silueta que le había protegido recibió el ataque.

Po cayó al suelo sin cubrirse la cara, cayó como un cuerpo inerte. Se levantó con desgane, pero hubo algo que pasó por su mente: el momento en el que Tigresa le salvó de Shen.

—Esto no puede pasar dos veces. —dirigió su mirada a donde estaba segundos antes de que fuera empujado.

Ahí estaba ella, la felina que le había salvado la vida más de una vez, su amada, el ser que no soportaría perder. Se notaba el cansancio en ella, y no sólo lo decía su más que desaliñada apariencia y su pelo con un largo considerable.

Tigresa se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, era más que obvio que le hizo algún daño.

Todos se hallaban inmóviles ante lo que había sucedido.

—Veo que llegamos a tiempo. —le dio una sonrisa al panda. —Me alegra verte de nuevo, Po. —cayó de rodillas.

—¡Tigresa! —entró Mono por la recién destruida puerta.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, Mono. —esta vez no se levantó. —Necesitamos reagruparnos y organizarnos de nuevo. —dio un aplauso, el cual hizo que Lu Kang y sus acompañantes se quedaran inmóviles.

—Tigresa. —dijo Po antes de caer de rodillas para luego abrazarla. —Por un momento creí que te había perdido. —susurró en el oído de ella mientras contenía una que otra lágrima.

—Po. —correspondió al abrazo. —Lamento haberte hecho preocupar tanto. —a diferencia de él, ella no tenía ninguna lágrima.

—Hay que irnos. —ayudó a levantar a Tigresa.

—Estoy contigo.

—Peng, Ji, vayan con los demás y díganle que nos reunamos en el punto de partida.

—Sí, maestro. —obedeció Peng quien volvió al pasadizo junto con la leopardo.

—Tenemos que bloquear el paso para que no sigan nuestro rastro. —Tigresa volvió a hablar, así como intentaba por caminar erguida.

—No te esfuerces, Ti. —Po levantó el brazo de ella y lo colocó encima de sus hombros. —Nos vemos, emperador Lu Kang. —susurró.

—susurró.

En el punto en el que acordaron volver después de haber conseguido el rescate. Una multitud considerable se reunió. Por esos momentos la guerra que estaban confrontando paso a segundo plano, todos estaban bien dentro de lo que cabía. Pero no hubo mejor momento que cuando la maestra del Palacio de Jade apareció a lado del Guerrero Dragón y el maestro Mono. Sus antiguos compañeros, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora, se abalanzaron hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¡Agh! –se quejó Tigresa. —Hubiera sido preferible un "Qué bueno es tenerte aquí" ¿no lo creen?

—Ya sabes, la euforia del momento. —se justificó Víbora. —Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver.

—Créanme, yo también lo hice. Pero gracias a Mono logré salir a tiempo para salvar a Po. —contestó con una notoria felicidad.

—No sean tímidos. Vengan. —Po llamó a sus cuatro estudiantes.

Los Cuatro Furiosos se acercaron lentamente hacían donde estaban sus anteriores y actuales maestros, se detuvieron enfrente del panda y la tigresa, y por último realizaron una reverencia.

—Nos alegra el que siga con vida. —dijeron de forma dispareja.

—Ahora no sean tan formales, chicos. –volvió a hablar Po.

Sorpresivamente hicieron lo mismo que los anteriores Cinco Furiosos, la abrazaron como si fuera la última vez.

–Disculpe nuestra más reciente acción. —dijo Shifu al separarse.

—No se preocupen. —contestó. —Pero no se es ocurra volver a hacerlo en esta vida. —su voz cambió por un tono estricto y amenazador.

—Como diga, maestra. —Peng agregó nervioso por la reacción de ella.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a llevarte a que descanses un poco. —Po de nuevo cogió su brazo para ayudarla a moverse más fácilmente.

—Espera. Tenemos que organizar… Ya sé dónde está Shennong. —respondió un poco cansada.

—Eso ya lo discutiremos después. Ahora mi prioridad es que te encuentres bien.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó no muy convencida.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño cuarto, Po revisaba que Tigresa no tuviese ninguna herida grave.

—Estás muy débil, pero, por muy increíble que parezca no tienes rupturas o fracturas. —tocó la mano de ella con su suma delicadeza. —No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte.

—Ya te había dicho que estaba bien. —acercó su mano al rostro de él. —En verdad lamento haberte preocupado de tal manera. No sabes cómo me odio en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Porque hice que sintieras mal.

—Era obvio que sintiese así, después de todo no podía asegurar que el amor de mi vida estaba bien o no… Hazme un favor, nunca vuelvas a decir que te odies y menos por mi causa. ¿Sí? —la estrujó con una delicadeza aún más grande que la anterior, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

—Hecho, Po.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Mono y que le debo mi vida.

—Pero a quien salvó fue a mí. —corrigió ella confundida.

—Por eso mismo. —hizo un poco más fuerte su agarre a la felina. —Te amo, Ti.

—Igual yo. —recargó su cabeza en el hombro del panda. —Pero que no me llames Ti. —ordenó completamente calmada.

—De acuerdo, Tigresa. —rió nerviosamente. —Ya te extrañaba.

* * *

Horas antes en la montañas

—Agh... Espérame un poco, Mono. Tengo que dejarle esto. Olvide por completo que no estoy en mi cuerpo. Que ya he muerto. —caminó con gran pesar.

Después de un minuto por fin llegó a su destino. Una puerta de madera, reforzada con acero y lo que parecía un sello de chi.

—Al parecer, sí recuerda unas cosas ese panda. Pero es muy débil. —tocó la parte donde estaba el sello para luego golpearla. —Como lo supe. —la puerta abrió y él entró. —No fue muy brillante hacer otra entrada para los prisioneros de la sección subterránea. —siguió hablando como si se fuere apagando poco a poco.

Al llegar a las celdas, pudo ver cinco celdas. Pero sólo se enfocó en una de ellas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿No lo crees, Fenghuang?

—No, sólo unos dos años. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué estás en ese cuerpo?

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Veo que también estás confundido.

—En parte. Sin embargo tú eres la única a la que le puedo encargar algo de esta índole. Se lo iba a entregar a Akame, pero no está lista. Sinceramente no sé qué pensaba.

—Luces terrible, Shifu. Debes estar muy necesitado para venir conmigo y considerarme como opción.

—Me siento terrible... Y te tomo como opción por que entrenamos juntos y tuvimos el mismo desempeño. —se volvió a quejar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me niego? Después de todo, he recuperado mis recuerdos de todo lo que he aprendido.

—No serás capaz de hacerlo. Los conocimientos que posees ni siquiera son una cuarta parte de lo que pienso darte. Tal parece que Oogway esperaba a que te fueras para comenzar a entrenarme de esa forma.

—¿Ni siquiera una cuarta parte?... Tienes razón, ya me convenciste. ¿Cuál es son las condiciones?

—Me mantendrás al tanto de lo qué ocurre en este mundo, estarás bajo un conjuro que no te permitirá huir y, se los darás cuando ella esté lista.

—No salir de aquí...

—De esa manera podrás disfrutar de todo de una forma segura. Además de que Yùnqi va a venir a destruirte. De esa forma estarás a salvo, pero si algún día el salir es más que necesario yo te liberaré

—Te estás preocupando demasiado. —dijo en tono burlón ella.

—No, sólo lo suficiente por los conocimientos que te voy a dar... Y por ti. —agregó lo último en voz muy baja. Pero fue lo suficientemente audible para la búho.

—Ya tienes que irte, y acomodar tus ideas. —respondió un poco golpeado. —Estás demasiado confundido, tienes una combinación de recuerdos muy grande.

—Lo sé. Aunque, también tienes que hacerlo. En tu caso, ya que sigues con vida, puedes elegir en qué etapa quedarte.

—Sería genial volver a ser joven.

—Por cierto. No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas. No era justo que el panda volviera como si nada hubiese pasado. Él cometió más equivocaciones en dos años que yo en toda mi vida. Y te consta.

—No lo puedo negar. Te lo encargo, por favor. —hizo un ademán, para que luego pareciera que sostenía algo y dárselo a ella.

—Claro.

—Cuando me necesites, sólo llámame. Recuerda que tú eres mi única conexión con este lugar. El conjuro que te va a impedir salir de aquí surtirá efecto en media hora.

—Ya entendí, Shifu.

—Si no es mucho pedir, ayúdalo, por favor... Más bien, ayúdalos a todos.

—¿En verdad crees qué lo haré? — se burló.

—Te conozco.

Él sonrió, posteriormente se desmayó.

—¿Ahora qué se supone debo hacer? No puedo salir de aquí, pero entonces ¿cómo va a salir de aquí?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mono mientras bostezaba.

—Hola.

—¡Aléjate! —retrocedió hasta topar con pared. —Esto no tiene sentido. Yo estaba en el palacio imperial siendo golpeado por guardias... Tengo que ir al palacio ahora. —cambió de expresión por una totalmente preocupada.

—¿Por qué me lo comentas?

—Shennong piensa atacar el Palacio de Jade. Dijo que erradicaría con todo, incluyendo lugares.

—¿Y por qué no lo dejas? Después de todo, están allá en el Capitolio.

—No lo entiendes. Hay personas ahí. Mi familia está ahí.

—Puedes llevarlos a la parte más baja. —realizó un movimiento con sus alas.

Un portal, el cual mostraba el salón de los Guerreros, se abrió.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco. —dio las gracias Mono mientras se metía en este.

—No te confíes. —le siguió.

—Sabía que usarías esto para huir de Chorh-Gom.

—No es eso. Sino que ninguno de ustedes, incluyendo a la actual maestro del Palacio de Jade, sabe cómo acceder a esos lugares... — ¿Qué esperas? Sígueme.

* * *

**Wow ahora si que estuvo largo, pero no importa mientras lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiendolo, en verdad ya extrañaba el TiPo en el fic. Y según yo valió la pena jeje. Disculpen alguna que otra falta que lleguen a ver... bueno mejor ya no prometo nada pero actualizaré más pronto, recuerden comentar es gratis para saber si les gusta como va el fic o si quieren matarme por tardarme tanto. Eso es todo de mi parte nos leemos pronto n.n**


	9. Chapter 9 Reafirmación

**Hola, he vuelto después de no sé cómo unos tres meses. Ya sé no tengo perdón de ningún dios XD . en verdad discúlpenme, ha habido varias cosas que no me permitían seguir con él fic, y como se darán cuenta este capi es muy corto, pero así lo hice para volver a los viejos tiempos cuando escribía muy poco jeje. Espero lo disfruten como yo hacerlo. Ya saben comenten su opinión o si le alegro se volviera obque les diera igual :v hay que ser sincera con una misma. Bien los dejo disfrutenlo n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**Reafirmación.**

—Tigresa, te traje algo de tomar. —dijo Po, quien traía una bandeja con dos tazas de té. —Recuerda, que no tenías que levantarte hasta mañana.

—Po, sé dónde está Shennong. No podemos quedarnos aquí, esperando nuestra recuperación. —contestó ella mientras se amarraba una cinta.

—Temo que no puedo hacer nada, mas que hacerte caso, maestra. En un momento traigo a los chicos.

—Gracias, Po.

—No tienes qué. —besó su mejilla. —Por cierto, también te ves bien con esa trenza. —salió de ahí.

—"Definitivamente necesitaba que estuvieras conmigo." —pensó con una sonrisa. —"Espero las palabras de Shennong sean falsas. Y aunque no fuera así, no dejaría que algo le pase."

Mientras tanto en un pequeño comedor.

—¿Cuántas veces tango que decirles para que me crean? —preguntó Mono.

—Todas. Por favor, Mono. —dijo Mantis. —¿Quieres que te creamos que Fenghuang te ayudó a llegar a aquí y a librar el valle de los soldados del imperio?

—Tiene razón Mantis. Ella no es de las que ayudarían ni aunque eso le costara su vida. —agregó Víbora para después darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Aunque, tal vez si le puedo haber ayudado; después de todo Fenghuang también ha tenido problemas con el imperio. —Grulla comentó. —Posiblemente le ayudó, para que ella después someta el Valle de La Paz por cuenta propia.

—Puede que esté en lo correcto, maestro Grulla. Pero, el maestro Mono también dice que después regresó a prisión. —esta vez habló Peng.

—No tiene sentido. Al haber expulsado al imperio pudo conquistar el valle ya que no había maestros en el Palacio. ¿Seguro qué no se golpeó la cabeza? —preguntó Bian Zao.

—No... Bueno, sí me golpearon repetidas veces. —contestó Mono. —Pero les digo la verdad. Inclusive me llevó a un lugar del palacio que ni siquiera Tigresa sabe dónde está.

—¿De nuevo hablan de eso? —interrumpió Po. —Hola, chicos. Tigresa quiere hablar con ustedes.

—Po hazla entrar en razón, todavía sigue débil. No puede estar en batalla así. —dijo preocupada Víbora.

—Créeme, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero también tiene razón, llevamos una semana sin hacer nada. Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

—Sí, Po.

—Bien, vamos. —dio media vuelta y avanzó. —Cierto, ¿cómo está Gu?

—Físicamente, bien. Sin embargo no ha querido hablar con nadie desde que llegó. —interfirió Mantis. —Y tiene la mirada perdida, como si nada más su cuerpo estuviera aquí.

—Hay que comprenderla, perdió a su esposo. Ya después nos dirá lo que pasó o lo que descubrió. —justificó Grulla.

—Gracias chicos. —volvió a hablar Po. —"Después de lo que Ti vaya a decir, iré con ella de nuevo." —pensó el panda.

—Sé qué no les gustará que saque el tema, pero hoy se cumplen dos años de lo que pasó en el Palacio de Jade. —dijo Mono un poco deprimido.

—Mei Ling... —susurró Grulla con gran pesar. —¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fueron demasiadas cosas las que sucedieron en ese entonces.

—Algunas para bien, otras para mal. —agregó Víbora. —Pero lo importante es que seguimos juntos. Y que haremos de China un lugar mejor, el lugar con el que soñaba el maestro Oogway.

Ya todos reunidos con Tigresa.

—El Palacio Imperial ahora es más impenetrable que nunca, aunque eso no aplica para nosotros. Obvio, Shennong no está esperando con una gran cantidad de armas y soldados. Quiere acabar con nosotros a cualquier precio. —Tigresa comenzó a hablar. —Si tiene que dar su propia vida con tal de matarnos, lo hará sin hesitar. Después de todo ya tiene a su heredero, Lu Kang, para que sigan las cosas como las ha planeado desde el asesinato de su hermano.

—Ya sabemos qué nos quiere en el otro mundo, pero ¿nunca se han preguntado por qué? Somos maestros o estudiantes de Kung Fu que protejamos a quienes lo necesitan, su gente. Sin contar que había una muy buena alianza durante el gobierno de Huangdi. —comentó Peng.

—Bueno, está Zhen me dijo que Shennong tiene una gran irá a causa de un asunto que se vincula con nosotros; que nunca sespecificaba cual o el por qué, pero que la mayoría de su enojo y ofensas tenían que ver con mi abuelo. —Shifu explicó.

—Cuando Shifu estaba en el cuerpo de Mono mencionó que todo esto era más un asunto personal entre él y Shennong. —recordó Po.

—¿No será la visión que tuvimos sobre Shifu queriendo asesinarlo? —cuestionó Tigresa a Po, dejando a los demás con duda.

—Pero si fuera eso, Shennong ya no tendría nada de que quererse vengar. Mandó a matar a Qizi. Si alguien quisiera vengarse, ese hubiese sido Shifu.

—Lo sé, Po. Sin embargo, el maestro Shifu tuvo que haberle hecho algo primero.

—Eso es verdad, antes él no tenía interés alguno por el trono. Y tenía una buena relación con su hermano, Oogway y Shifu. —dijo Mono. —Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo poco que recuerdo. Después de que volviera a mi cuerpo, vi una que otra memoria del maestro. La que más me llamó mi atención fue que estaban los dos como si fuesen amigos, Shifu estaba dando una reverencia ante el ganso y parecía que le juraba lealtad.

—Nos hemos desviado. —interrumpió Mantis. —Maestra Tigresa, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Entregarnos. —fue la única palabra que salió de la felina.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos.

* * *

Al anochecer en el Palacio Imperial.

—¿Cómo es posible que... —un ataque de tos llegó a Lu Kang. —que no los hayan encontrado? No son una decena para que digan que no pueden hallarlos. ¡Son cientos!

—Lo sabemos, emperador Lu Kang. Pero recuerde que un pelotón de lobos está con ellos, ellas pudieron darles lugares estratégicos para ocultarse.

—Quiero a todos aquí, vivos, muertos, como sea. No quiero tus excusas.

—Por supuesto, su alteza. —realizó una reverencia y nervioso salió corriendo el soldado.

—¿Ustedes qué miran? —preguntó al ver cómo los presentes en ese salón le observaban. —¡Largo! ¡Largo! —volvió a toser.

—No te estrés es tanto, Lu Kang. —dijo Shennong quién entraba a penas.

—¿No estresarme? Pero si son patéticos, llevan una semana sin encontrar a nadie. La misma semana que sucedió lo del cañón.

—Tienes razón, emperador. Aunque no creo que me haya llamado para seguir quejándose.

—Correcto, Lord Shennong. Te he apoyado desde niño, seguido tus ordenes sin chistar...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Que cuando yo llegara al trono, prometiste darme ese elixir de la juventud o vida eterna, de lo que sea. Lo que iba a hacer que esto. —tosió de nuevo. —Se detenga. Por favor, dámelo.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Qué? ¡Como emperador, te ordeno me lo entregues ahora! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—Espera, Lu Kang. No es posible por qué aún no lo tengo.

—Explícate.

—Nunca lo he tenido. Si lo tuviera no hubiese envejecido. A lo que me refiero, es que el elixir lo tiene alguien.

—¿Y quién lo tiene? —preguntó demasiado interesado el búfalo de agua.

—Más bien, querrás decir ¿quién es? ¿No?

—¿Quién? —esta vez se escuchaba duda en él.

—Ven, acércate. —le hizo una señal con su ala izquierda mientras sonreía con malicia.

Lu Kang se agachó a nivel del ave.

—El Guerrero Dragón. —susurró a oídos del joven.

* * *

—Tigresa, sé qué no debo dudar de ti. Pero me preocupa que te pase algo. —dudó en decirlo Po.

—Créeme que lo entiendo. Sabemos muy bien que a los que quiere somos nosotros dos. —puso su mano en el hombro del panda. —En especial a ti. No quería decirtelo todo en frente de ellos por qué dirían que todavía necesito reposo.

—Tigresa...

—No permitiré que te hagan algo, pero no te preocupes, tampoco dejaré que me pase nada... Después de todo hay una boda que planear, ¿no es así?

**Continuará...**

**Se los advertí, es algo muy corto a comparación de capítulos pasados, pero si recuerdan los primeros que escribí de la precuela, eran tan chiquitos que no tengo idea cuando comenzaron a crecer tanto jeje Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo e igualmente gracias por dejar su comentario.**

**También les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic "Atrapados" que es crossover de KFP con Zootopia, no pude resistirme es que las dos son asdfghjkasdfghjk XD Estense al pendiente que ahora sí estaré publicando onesohtos, claro mientras le escuela me deje **

**Eso es todo, gracias y nos leemos luego n.n**


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimientos confundidos

**Hola! Feliz Navidad a todos, me da mucho gusto volver n.n Y muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic, el cual ya cumplió cuatro años el 20 de diciembre, en verdad lo agradezco mucho. Aunque quería que esté fuera un caso de aniversario, pero por circunstancias externas ya no puede. Pero lo que importa es la intención.**

**El nuevo capi es un poco corto de nuevo, pero así están programados, no sabría cómo decirlo XD **

**Ahora responderé a los comentarios, los que según yo fueron muchos para no estar tan presente en FF**

**Yo XD: gracias por comentar. Sí, Po lo es.**

**Anonimo: muchas gracias por comentar dos veces n.n En cuanto a los personajes, sí estoy al tanto, pero hay veces en que los involucró más y parec que le estoy poniendo relleno al fic; de hecho en la primera parte me salte muchas cosas que involucraban al resto de los cinco pero por problemas de tiempo y de otro tipo tuve que acortarlos. Tendré más en cuenta mis errores, según yo cuando lo reviso ya están bien XD**

**MarHawkeyeM: ¿A eso llamas largo? No te creas, pero te tardaste mucho, así como me friegas en que siga, yo lo haré para que comentes Los Oneshot vendrán cuando quieran (cuando los acabe) :v Gracias por comentar y soportarme en mis momentos de no inspiración, porque no te digo nada de la historia muajajajaja.**

**Guest: Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por comentar.**

**De nuevo gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este tiempo n.n Y ya saben comenten y den su opinión sobre lo que les pareció el capi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Sentimientos confundidos.**

—Mentiste al decir qué nada le pasaría a Po si lo llevaba a esa isla. —Lu Kang dijo impactado.

—Mentiría si digo que no. Al estar ahí hubiésemos sacado su sangre y usarla para el elixir. Aunque no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto, ya que necesitaba que lo último que viera fuere un gran sufrimiento.

—Por eso tenías a la maestra Tigresa.

—No, realmente. Me prometí hacerle daño a lo que él alguna vez quiso. —se calló. —¿Sabes algo que yo no? Porque dijiste que por eso la tenía a ella.

—Disculpa, si no lo dije antes. Pensé que lo sabrías, Lord Shennong. Po y ella tienen un vínculo sentimental.

—¡¿Ellos?! —gritó. —"¿Cómo es posible? Eso era lo que siempre peleaban, lo que repudiaban, lo que hizo que todo eso pasara..." —pensó el ganso.

—Sí.

—Ahora tengo más razones para acabarles.

—Aunque no creo que ellos dos, o más bien todos ellos, sepan sobre lo que me has dicho.

—Puede que no, emperador Lu Kang. Pero esa halcón y ese león sí, inclusive lo hicieron antes que Shifu. Veo que comienzas a dudar, sólo recuerda que algún día ellos seguirán haciendo eso. Me retiro, emperador. —salió con pasó tranquilo. —"No puedo creer que lo esté dudando, casi toda su familia fue asesinada por eso. Creo que me precipité demasiado al nombrarle emperador." —pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Po nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. "Él era casi como un hermano para mí. Y aun así lo hizo sin consideración alguna". Eso fue lo que me dijo Shennong cuando hablamos de los impuros. —se dijo a sí mismo Lu Kang.

Mientras tanto en la base de los maestros.

—Hola, maestra Gu. Le he traído algo de comer. —pasó Po con una charola con un plato y una taza. —Por lo que veo no ha tocado nada de lo que he dejado. —observaba el piso que estaba repleto de charolas con las mismas cosas que la que traía el panda.

—Ya te había dicho que no lo necesito, Guerrero Dragón.

—Gu, sé lo que sientes en este momento. Perdiste a alguien muy especial en tu vida.

—¿De nuevo vas a querer hacerme hablar? Entiende, tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando. Fueron más de cincuenta años los que estuve con Guanjun. Nadie sabe lo que...

—Posiblemente crees que no, pero lo entiendo. Escucha, sé que me odias pero...

—¿Quién dijo que te odiaba? —preguntó un poco sorprendida por el comentario del panda.

—Nadie, es que lo deduje por tu forma de ser. El punto es que necesitamos que te recuperes, no te pido que estés como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hay más maestros ahí de los que pueden apoyarse.

—Recuerda que un grano de arroz hace la diferencia, uno puede determinar la victoria o la derrota.

—Eres más elocuente de lo que pareces. Me recordaste a tu maestro la última vez que lo vi. Está bien, lo haré. Pero lo estoy haciendo para que después no me vuelvan a molestar en mi vida con asuntos así.

—De acuerdo. —exclamó con entusiasmo dando su mano a la halcón.

—Y otra cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Después de que acabe todo esto, purifica el Kung Fu. Haz que vuelva a ser lo que fue en un inicio. —se levantó mientras dejaba a Po.

—¿Purificar?

—Vaya, Po. Veo que por fin hiciste que saliera de ahí. —entró Tigresa.

—¿Te cortaste la trenza?

—Sí, me estorba aunque no estuviera tan larga. Creo que simplemente no estoy acostumbrada.

—Tal vez sea eso. No importa cómo luzcas, para mí siempre serás lo más hermoso que mis ojos verán en esta vida. —se acercó a su prometida para luego darle un beso.

—Gracias. Y yo soy la persona más afortunada. —dijo al separarse de aquel beso con un tono serio.

—¿Sucede algo?

—En lo absoluto. Más bien, yo debería preguntar eso; en estos días parece como si no fueras tú del todo... Como si algo te incomodara o agobiara tu mente.

—Sólo es el asunto del imperio. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, Tigresa. —contestó mientras sostenía la mano de la maestra.

—Claro, Po. —siguió con el mismo tono. —"Insisto en que algo hay en su cabeza que lo tiene así." —pensó.

Horas después, todos se encontraban esperando las órdenes de su superior, la maestra Tigresa, para ya darle fin a todo este asunto.

—Sé que estamos solamente el imperio y nosotros, pero de todas maneras no dejen que nadie muera, a menos de que sea muy necesario. —habló Tigresa. —El palacio ya no tiene la misma seguridad que poseyó al inicio, el entrar será más fácil. Sin embargo no todo es tan sencillo. Por obvias razones, si la seguridad baja es por qué ya no hay algo que proteger dentro, eso quiere decir que tanto Lu Kang como Shennong ya no se bellas ahí...

—¿Por eso nos ordenó hace unas horas que revisáramos los límites del Capitolio? —preguntó Grulla.

—En efecto. Después de todo este asunto, hemos conseguido mayor territorio. Tenían que estar a salvo en otro lugar.

—Por eso, con la información que el maestro Grulla y la maestra Gu nos dieron hemos seleccionado alguno de los posibles lugares en los que se podrían hallar. —Po sacó un mapa. —Los cuales son: un molino, un orfanato, una tienda de té, una de telas y un edificio de gobierno de la aldea.

—Lo más probable es que estén en ese edificio. —comentó Buey mientras señalaba el lugar en el mapa.

—Sí, después de todo ese lugar es de ellos. —argumentó Cocodrilo.

—Pero, ¿no creen que es muy obvio? —preguntó Sheng. Estudiante de Mono, quien peleó contra Peng en la pelea de selección de los Cuatro Furiosos.

—Sí, es como si dijeran: Vengan a capturarnos aquí. Nos rendimos. —apoyó Mono.

Y así comenzaron todos a dar su argumento u opinión sobre el lugar de escondite de esos dos. Siendo el que la mayoría consideraba el más posible el edificio, después el molino, la tienda de telas y la tienda de té. Mientras pasaba eso, la maestra del Palacio de Jade pensaba en silencio observado el mapa.

—¡El orfanato! —exclamó Tigresa con voz firme, la cual hizo que todos los murmullos que había en esa sala se esfumarán por completo, señalando con su bastón el lugar que mencionó.

—Por favor, explíquese, maestra. —pidió Shifu.

—Sólo fíjense, ninguno de ustedes lo tomó en cuenta. Lo descartaron al momento. Recuerden que un escondite es el que menos uno espera.

—Yo he estado ahí, y ese orfanato no es para nada grande, a lo mucho a de haber como seis habitaciones. —interrumpió Rai. Un rinoceronte alumno de Grulla.

—No es por apoyar a mi estudiante, pero tiene razón. No es muy grande. —explicó el ave.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que todos los orfanatos poseen un cuarto de castigo y una ruta de escape subterránea en caso de que ocurriere una guerra o tuvieran que desalojar; y al final de esa ruta, normalmente hay un bote o alguna otra cosa para irse lo más rápido posible. —explicó. —Sí lo ven desde ese punto, es el mejor lugar.

—¿Cómo sabe eso exactamente, maestra? —preguntó Yue, estudiante de Mantis.

En ese momento Po, los anteriores furiosos y los actuales se le quedaron viendo a la zorra.

—¡Yue! —riñó el insecto. —¿Cómo te atreves a... —un bastón hizo que se callara.

—Yo que sepa los zorros no son tan imprudentes. —dijo Tigresa. —Por lo que veo ninguno tuvo la fortuna de estar en un orfanato. Por decreto del emperador y el maestro Oogway hace poco más de cien años hicieron que cada orfanato de China contara con lo que mencione. ¿Otra pregunta?

Nadie contestó.

—De acuerdo. —volvió a hablar. —Shifu, Bian Zao y yo iremos a los límites. Todos ustedes quédense dentro del Capitolio, porqué a pesar de que traten de escapar, hay posibilidades de que sigan dentro del palacio.

—¿No crees que son muy pocos ustedes tres? —preguntó Víbora.

—Esto requiere de cautela, y con mis estudiantes es más que suficiente. Y en caso de que se requieran refuerzos, Bian Zao lanzará un rayo al aire. Ya para concluir, Grulla, Mono, tomen una piedra y vayan por los que ya estén bien.

—Como ordene, maestra. —dijeron ambos.

—Nos reuniremos aquí cuando esto acabe. Gracias por todo. —hizo una reverencia, consiguientemente los demás repitieron esa acción. —Pueden retirarse.

De pronto ese lugar se tornó de nuevo callado, solamente estaba la futura pareja.

—Ten cuidado, Tigresa. —rompió el silencio.

—No necesitas decirlo. Estaré bien, con ellos dos a mi lado la victoria está asegurada. Tú procura que nada te ocurra, ni a los demás... Después de todo, sólo ha muerto uno de los tres que la Adivina mencionó.

Po no dijo ni hizo nada, mas que abrazarla.

—Lo necesitabas. —siguió abrazándola.

—Nunca olvides que te amo. —susurró ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El panda se quedó pensativo al escuchar eso, también feliz; pero lo primero era lo que gobernaba en su cabeza.

—"Como me gustaría que no hubiera tenido que hacer nada de lo que hice para escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca." —pensó mientras dejó de abrazarla, para luego besar su frente.

Ella no dijo nada, acarició la mejilla del panda con su mano izquierda y besó ésta. Dio media vuelta y, como los demás que estaban ahí, dejó el lugar.

—"¿Por qué no siento lo mismo que antes?" —pensó de nuevo mientras tocaba la mejilla en donde estuvo la mano de ella y luego observar su mano derecha. —¿En realidad siempre sintió eso por mí?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Que les pareció? Corto ya sé, yo os advertí. Adivinen qué? Estoy de vacaciones, algo muy obvio jeje, pero eso significa que voy a actualizar cada semana; y no sólo eso, sino que también voy a actualizar su precuela "Eres todo lo bueno" porqué como cualquier fic de principiante, tiene muchos errores de ortografía y redacción, además de que había cosas que no agregué supongo yo por la emoción de escribir mi fic, era tan joven :v**

**Preparense para más cosas que iré publicando **

**De nuevo gracias por seguirlo, y más por comentar y mostrar su agrado por este fic, porque aunque me tarde le he tomado un gran cariño al fic y a todos los que lo leen, pero no sólo a este sino que todos los que tengo. **

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Nos leemos luego n.n**


	11. Chapter 11 Regresando a la acción

**Hola, jeje no publique después de una semana perdón. Ya se no lo merezco, pero hubo problemillas que estaban fuera de mi alcance, y los que he estado publicando de la precuela, ya estaban escritos. Les sugiero que lo lean porqué he agregado y modificado, muy pero muy poco, algunas cosas.**

**Sin más espero les guste este corto cap. Comenten por favor n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**De vuelta a la acción**

Tigresa se encontraba pensando en una pequeña bodega.

—Todavía no he podido ver nada de lo que pueda pasar de todo esto. ¿Es tan incierto el desenlace? —se cuestionó así misma. —Además, él está...

—Lo siento, Tigresa. —llegó Víbora. —Es que te vi salir de la sala y no parecías estar del todo bien. ¿Qué pasó con Po? No me digas que estás dudando sobre eso. —dijo en broma tratando de animarla.

—Más bien, parece que él está dudando. —respondió de manera seca.

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. Él te adora de una manera inimaginable, Tigresa, y te consta.

—Lo sé, Víbora. Él era el que siempre empezaba con todo eso del romance, las muestras de afecto... Pero desde que volvió de ser secuestrado hay algo que ya no es igual. Es como si le pesara estar junto a mí, como si fuera una farsa de la que ya se cansó. Traté de averiguar qué pasaba comportándome un poco más dulce. —hizo énfasis en la última palabra. —Aunque no obtuve resultado. Él actuaba como si no le importase. Si hubiera hecho eso antes de venir aquí al Capitolio, Po de seguro estaría radiante de felicidad.

—¿No estás embarazada?

—¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en... —exclamó apenada. —No, Víbora, simplemente no. —volvió a como estaba hablando.

—Sólo quise hacer que esta platica no fuere tan tensa e incómoda.

—Lo agradezco en verdad. Sin embargo, creo que se volvió más incomoda. —rió nerviosamente Tigresa.

—¿No será por lo que pasó con Zu Chunhua?

—¿La madre de Zan?

—Sí, recuerda que él perdió a su madre, por lo que no le gustaría que alguien pase por eso.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Víbora. Muchas gracias.

—Sabes qué no es nada, Tigresa. —se enrolló en ella para asemejar un abrazo.

Mientras tanto Po iba en busca de Mono.

—Mono, ¿podemos hablar? —el panda deslizó ligeramente la puerta.

—Por supuesto, Po. Ven amigo. —contestó amablemente. —Siéntate.

—"Tú no mereces ser el Guerrero Dragón." —pensó en esa frase mientras se adentraba al cuarto. —Gracias, Mono. —se sentó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Llegaste a tener dudas sobre casarte? ¿O a cerca de los sentimientos de Na Li?

—Absolutamente no. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sí me precipité al pedírselo; después de todo sólo llevamos meses. Pero sabía que ella era la indicada, la persona que voy amar hasta el fin de mis días. —respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

—¿Y sobre la segunda pregunta?

—Eso... Cuando comenzamos, ella mencionaba mucho a su esposo, a este De Wei. —su sonrisa desapareció. —Pero no lo hacía con intención de compararme. Simplemente, estuvo toda su vida en la aldea con él, después de todo desde niña sabía que iba casar con De Wei. Al principio, pensé: "Lo más seguro es que ella ni siquiera sentía algo". Y me dolía, por qué en verdad sentía, sigo sintiendo algo por ella. Pero, luego me di cuenta de que no era así, que ella estaba conmigo porque ella lo quería así. Y pues lo demás ya lo sabes. Nos casamos, adoptamos a Lan, y ahora vivimos felices los cuatro en la Academia de las Montañas de Changbaishan. Supongo que ya debí haberte aburrido.

—Para nada, Mono. Iré al grano. —hizo una ligera pausa el Guerrero Dragón. —Estoy dudando en casarme.

—Espera, ¿ya le pediste matrimonio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Ya, lo hice antes de que viniéramos al Capitolio. Y ella aceptó. No sabes cuán feliz estaba en ese momento, pero después de que me secuestraran, para ser más exactos cuando el maestro Shifu estuvo en tu cuerpo, sucedió algo que no sabría cómo explicar. —volvió a detenerse para pensar. —"O tal vez, sí puedo hacerlo, pero no lo entienda."

—Supongo que fue algo espiritual. Te comprendo, Po. Cuando Shifu estuvo aquí es algo que aún sigo sin comprender.

—De hecho, él dijo que compartían el mismo destino.

—Bien. Continúa.

—Claro. Pasó algo extraño. Volví al Capitolio y la vi de nuevo no sentí lo mismo que antes. De hecho, sí lo sentí. Pero había algo que me decía que eso no es más que una mentira. No sé qué hacer. La amo demasiado, más que a mi propia vida.

—No sé, Po. Tal vez sea una prueba para que vean que sus sentimientos realmente son verdaderos. Sigo sin entender por qué viniste conmigo a hablar de esto. Entiendo lo de los aspectos sentimentales de pareja, pero lo que te hace dudar sigue siendo muy ambiguo; si tan solo lo pudieras explicar...

—¿Qué parte de qué no tengo idea no entiendes? —exclamó de pronto Po con un tono muy agresivo.

—Cálmate. Yo solamente estoy diciéndote lo que pienso.

—Discúlpame... Es a esto a lo que me refiero. —la última parte la dijo en voz inaudible este Po. —Gracias, Mono. —se levantó. —Espero que sigan las cosas así de bien con mi prima. —se retiró.

—De nada... Algo no anda bien en él.

Al cerrar la puerta Po le dio un pequeño golpe a esta mientras recargaba su cabeza.

—No sé por qué vine con él. —suspiró y comenzó a caminar. —Necesito hablar con alguien que sepa lo que pasó, lo que hice... Sé que no debo hacer esto pero... ¡Te maldigo por hacerme esto, Shifu! —volvió a su agresividad pasada. —Fenghuang estaba en ese momento. Se supone que ella ya no debería estar aquí, después de todo la condenaron al olvido.

El ocaso adornaba el cielo, y éste se podría apreciar mejor si no hubiese tanto humo ocasionado por los cañones imperiales; los cuales empezaron a resonar de nuevo, después de días de ni siquiera encender uno.

Al parecer el imperio había decidido darle fin a esta situación, al igual que al Consejo de Maestros, quienes se encontraban en su base preparando su supuesta rendición.

—Tigresa, Shifu y Bian Zao ya han de haber llegado a los límites. —dijo Mantis quien señalaba con su tenaza el mapa.

—Bien. Hay que comenzar, Peng, Jian, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, maestro Cocodrilo, maestro Buey, maestra Gu. —nombró Po a los que iban a acompañarlos a declarar su derrota. —Recuerden que hay que mostrar sumisión hasta que entremos a palacio. Cuando ya estemos dentro y pase lo que tenemos planeado, Peng utilizará una onda expansiva mientras los dejamos fuera de combate y Grulla da las órdenes de comenzar a los que están afuera, eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para llegar a cualquiera de los dos. En caso de que nada más haya uno o ninguno la maestra Gu irá a dar aviso a Tigresa y sus estudiantes. ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Sí, Guerrero Dragón! —contestaron todos los presentes.

—Entonces, ¡vamos! —exclamó mientras se amarraba una capa dorada con el emblema del Palacio de Jade un poco gastada y cogía el personal de Tigresa.

Po y los que nombró salieron corriendo en dirección al palacio. Al llegar los nueve, estando el panda al centro, con Ji, Peng, Cocodrilo y Mantis a su derecha; y con Gu, Buey, Mono y Grulla a su izquierda.

Con su capa ondeante debido a la acción del viento, se colocó en una posición erguida, puso el bastón enfrente de él y luego habló.

—¡Emperador Lu Kang, estamos aquí para aceptar nuestra derrota! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que algunos de los artilleros que estaban a los alrededores dejaran de disparar. —Como escuchaste. Nos rendimos. El imperio ha ganado.

En el trono Lu se hallaba viendo tal escena un poco sorprendido.

—Su alteza, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó un soldado.

—Creo que es obvio, general. Tráiganlos ante mí. —ordenó con voz firme.

—¿No cree qué sea...

—¿Una trampa? Estoy al tanto de eso, después de todo Po no se rendiría tan fácilmente... A menos de que algo haya pasado. —cambió su voz. —Dile a los arqueros que rodeen el patio principal. Ahí será la ejecución.

—Como ordene, emperador. —se inclinó y salió.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —tosió fuertemente.

Afuera del palacio. El gran portón comenzaba a abrirse mostrando, que a pesar de estar en guerra, una hermosa entrada principal, la cual estaba repleta de soldados en los alrededores y no sólo eso, sino que también había arqueros en la parte superior.

—Entren, maestros. —habló uno de los guardias al terminar de abrirse la puerta.

—Espero que esto salga bien. —dijo Mantis en uno de los códigos que sólo Mono y Grulla sabían.

—Igual yo. —respondieron estos dos de forma dispareja.

—Silencio. —vociferó Po.

—Sí, maestro. —contestaron los tres.

Ya estando en medio del patio, con todos los arqueros enfocados en ellos, o eso era lo que creían.

—Bienvenidos, maestros del Consejo. —habló el mismo soldado que estaba hace rato con Lu Kang. —Gracias por rendirse. Disculpen si no soy bueno con los discursos, pero hablar no es lo mío.

—Se nota. —opinó Po. —¿Y el emperador?

—¡Aquí! —gritó Lu quien estaba en un balcón en lo alto. —No creas que soy tan tonto como para estar allá abajo.

—Me sorprendes.

—Entonces, ¿se rinden? —preguntó con un toque de cinismo.

—No estaríamos aquí, ¿no lo crees?

—Falta alguien, y muy importante, la maestra del Palacio de Jade, Tigresa

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar? Después de lo que le hicieron... No resistió mucho después de que la rescatamos. —el panda sonó afligido.

—Al parecer, no era tan fuerte.

—Por eso nos encontramos aquí, Lu Kang. Una vez muerta nuestra líder, ya no hay nada que hacer...

—¡No! Tú no eres así, Po. Ustedes hubieran peleado hasta el final.

—¿Para qué pelear si lo único que tenía que proteger ya se ha ido? —Po fingió como si su voz fuese a romperse.

—Po, lo siento tanto. —susurró. —Excelente... Pero antes de que comencemos con todos esto. Quítate esa capa, tírala, písala y escupe en ella. —volvió a hablar en voz alta.

—Como diga, emperador Lu Kang. —comenzó a desatar su capa. —"Perdón, sólo es parte del plan". —pensó mientras veía caer la capa.

—¿Qué esperas?

El Guerrero Dragón no contestó nada, su respuesta fue la pisada en el escudo y luego el escupitajo en otra parte del escudo.

—Bravo, Po. Sigamos... ¡Apunten! —ordenó. —Pero, vamos a hacerlo por jerarquía. La maestra del Palacio de Jade ya se fue, por ende le sigue el Guerrero Dragón. —señaló a Po. —"Discúlpame, pero primero es mi deber." —pensó.

Seis arqueros prepararon sus arcos en espera de la orden de sus superiores.

—¡Fuego! —gritó el búfalo de agua.

Las flechas fueron disparadas al mismo tiempo, todos los presentes en la parte superior estaban expectantes a aquella escena que se presenciaba. Los tiros fueron perfectos, ninguno falló; tres dieron en la cabeza, dos al pecho y uno a la espalda.

El panda cayó de cara, no se movía. Los guardias que estaban en el patio se acercaron para moverle y comprobar si realmente le habían matado, al hacer esto el cuerpo se volvió agua.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Lu Kang completamente estupefacto mientras contenía un tosido.

—¿Sorprendido, Lu? —cuestionó Po quien estaba atrás de él mientras ponía el cuello del joven emperador entre él y el bastón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**No saben cuánto me alegra volver a actualizar esta parte del fic. Ya le extrañaba. Dos capítulos más y terminaría este arco de fic, y después sigue lo bueno siiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Bien, jeje espero les haya gustado y ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber, con un chocolate... Digo comentario XD Nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
